


The Darkwater Behind the Door

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: Meiji AU. A bit Project Zero II: Crimson Butterfly paro.After the story, Tobirama took Izuna to his home and lived together.But Izuna's pirde didn't allowed him accept Tobirama's caring. The death of his brother also blamed his soul...For Tobirama, he was not satisfied with the relationship with Izuna ,the lust waved in his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拿中文说吧，英语这么烂还非得逞强（）  
> 明治AU，魔改型零红蝶paro，有那么点关系，但不想重复一遍。总而就是，扉间想养着泉奈，泉奈接受不了，的，同居日常（并不）。尽量把设定说明白？（问题是有那么点关系，但绝大多数还是没啥关系的orz）  
> 是个短篇，零零碎碎地写着，结果现在还没写完（差很多）。  
> 《泉》（或者是《夜泉》←我也不知道为什么夜泉官方翻译是dark water），是《扉》的扉间视角。《扉》是镜视角，也是《泉》的剪辑版（方便和谐一些东西），两篇实际上说的是一件事。扉间视角是正序，镜视角是倒叙。但没想到跳着写感情线实在连不上了，就先正着写了。  
> 两年前我还不会写平铺直叙，现在连载写习惯了，越来越能白话……  
> 从这里写点整理点？说起明治就总想起森鸥外啊（跑题），想起他《雁》里男主在小阁楼看书的场景（超级跑题）。  
> 最后，这篇也是很我流风格的，所以就是……贼作贼神经（）

千手扉间在过年之前回到了老宅。留守的仆人见他都很惊讶，紧接着都连忙说住在这里的那个人适应得很好，身体也无大碍。扉间点了点头就先去放行李换衣服，之后去看泉奈。

今年与往年不同，老宅里冷清清的。瓦间板间都在京都上学，早就写信说不回来了。现在柱间不在了，扉间还没想好怎么和弟弟们交代。所以就算是回老宅，也并不会多有什么过年的感觉。与其说是为了多年来的习惯，不如说是为了住在这里的某人。

扉间不打算多住，先看看泉奈的情况，他精神安定下来了的话扉间打算大年初二就带他回东京。

这真是奇怪，明明当初决定把他放在老宅就是觉得自己不会有空照看他，然而扉间一动想把他带回来的念头，就像个孩子似的开始期盼过年了。

“泉奈。”扉间本想直接拉门进去，但就当他想这么做的时候脚步很自然而然地定住了，等他打了招呼，里面的人问清楚了，才重新迈开步子。

泉奈在“看”书。

他正坐在写字桌前，用手识别着盲文。他上身挺得笔直，仍穿着过去的那件白色和服，听到扉间进来，一双眼睛清凉凉地看过来。

“……是你。”

泉奈似乎本想说很多话，可都没说，全变成了一句“是你”。

他还在抗拒我。扉间想。

“嗯，是我。”扉间坐到他旁边的蒲团上，“你最近怎么样，还做噩梦吗？”

“呵呵，不梦见哥哥是不可能的，他一定恨死我这个叛徒了。”泉奈冷冷地说，嘴上挂着的笑不知是嘲笑自己还是嘲弄扉间。

“宇智波斑肯定希望你能离开那个村子……”

“说的你好像比千手柱间还了解哥哥。”

“……”

话真是不投机。

扉间打量起泉奈来。

确实，他的气色好了不少，也许是乡下空气好的缘故，加之那件事越来越远了，忘却是最好的药剂。

“我想带你回东京。”扉间直说。

“……为什么？之前不是你说乡下的环境更适合我吗？”泉奈微微皱眉。

“我说的是更适合那时候的你，”扉间早就想好了说辞，“乡下的环境和你们村子类似，能让你适应得更快。你过得还适应吗？”

“一般，多谢你的书。”

“哈。”

“你笑什么？”

“你居然会说多谢。”

“……”泉奈沉默了，“我不想旧事重提，但我并没有原谅你，千手扉间。”

“……我知道。”

其实并不怪我。扉间想。他是整个事件当中责任最少的。如果说他真有什么罪责那就是听从了柱间的话，先离开了那个村子，最后得以生还。自从那次事件后，泉奈一直在自责，这是他情绪变得不稳定的原因。

“到底为什么？”泉奈问，“想要带我去东京。”

“……过去你说想要看到外面的世界，东京应该是最合适的了。”

“但我看不见了，哪里都一样。”泉奈无情地拒绝了他。

“……”扉间沉思一秒，“当做我的赎罪，也不行吗？”

“你该赎罪的对象不是我，千手扉间。我就不该听信你的妖言，那样的话……”

眼看着泉奈又要回到那天晚上混乱的状态，扉间赶紧打断了他。“既然怎么都是活着为什么不到处去看看呢？”

“……”

泉奈茫然地抬起头，看向他的目光没有焦点。

扉间有些怀念这双眼睛锋利如刀时的模样。

“说实话，我觉得你很危险，千手扉间。”泉奈说，“你的本人比你的话更危险。如果我非要拒绝你呢？你想怎么做？把我赶出去吗？其实我无所谓的，我压根就不该活着。”

“不是的。”

扉间压抑住自己瞬间想抓起泉奈的手的冲动。

“好吧，我承认。”扉间说，“我自己一个人在东京很无聊，大哥不会来了，所以就想让你过去。”说完这些扉间反倒有些庆幸泉奈看不见了，因为他都能感受到自己的脸很烫了。

“……”

完了，他肯定要拒绝了。毕竟泉奈一向喜欢拿他的痛苦为乐。

“东京……有什么好看的吗？”泉奈用很小的声音问。即便如此，这对扉间来说已经是地狱中的蜘蛛丝，黑暗中的火星，是一切代表希望的东西。

“当然有。”扉间觉得自己好久没有过这么大的干劲给别人讲什么东西了，“东京有和乡下截然不同的建筑，还有电车。城里热闹的时候和这里是完全不一样的！”

然而泉奈的眼中并没有感兴趣的亮光。

“你打算什么时候走？”他问。

“……初三。”

“千手扉间，我并没有要求你必须照顾我，哥哥也没说过这种事。”

“但我不管你你住在哪里？”

扉间感觉自己预料到接下来的对话了。反反复复，周而复始，他们两个的思路并不在一条线上。

对于泉奈自己来说，死掉也是无所谓的，可扉间不这么想。

他不知道自己该对两个月前的悲惨事故抱有什么心情。他的悲伤是给大哥的，宇智波斑是无关痛痒，对于泉奈则是有点庆幸。

有点庆幸他这么一来就不得不依靠他生活。只要能不让他死，泉奈就牢牢地和他绑在了一起。

很明显，泉奈同样意识到了这一点。对他来说，相比去死，不得不依赖千手扉间生活才是最难堪的。

恐怕他也在等扉间来，之后把话说开，分道扬镳。

千手扉间不想这样的事发生。

“那好吧，就当我去东京看看。”泉奈终于同意了，脸上毫无喜色。

初三一早扉间就开着车，把宇智波泉奈带回了东京。泉奈没什么东西，轻装简行。不过刚要进屋的时候还是被斜对过的转寝家看到了。

转寝小春是他的学生，现在和宇智波镜一样都是助教了。小春不常回来，但今天她碰巧在这里。

“老师！您回来了！”她赶过来，热情地说，“过年好！”

“过年好！”看小春在打量泉奈，扉间就说，“这是我的朋友，在这里暂住段时间。”他怕说得再假些会被泉奈当场揭穿。好在泉奈没有。

小春似乎有点疑惑，还是相信了他。

泉奈在他的说服下总算是在白和服外披了件羽织，至少没那么古怪了。小春试图向他微笑，可泉奈完全不看她。

小春离开后扉间继续搬行李。当他锁完车，把房门关上时，看到宇智波泉奈就站在他眼前，扉间没来由地感到安心。

像是小时候做错事没有被发现一样。

 

然而同居生活果然并不顺利。

泉奈的房间在三楼，对着他的卧室。泉奈不喜欢扉间管太多他的事，就算因为看不见各种拌跟头也不想让扉间帮他。对于扉间的手艺，他也颇多抱怨，毕竟扉间只是个单身汉，不是专门给族长家做饭的厨师。

最重要的仍是，泉奈看不见。

和他分开了几个月后扉间几乎忘了这件事，直到现在他才发现这是多大个麻烦。

大约过了一周，泉奈记住了整个洋房的构造，知道该在什么地方注意，什么地方有楼梯。

到了休息日，千手扉间按照约定带泉奈出去，坐电车，听戏剧，看电影，给他看一切算得上是“现代”的东西。

这些是很有用的。

本来泉奈还是没什么兴趣的样子，但是渐渐地他的眼睛亮了起来。泉奈睁大着眼睛凝望舞台，仿佛真的看见了舞台上的表演一般。

毕竟泉奈姓宇智波，出身在族长家。就算背负着必然牺牲的命运，他还是学过很多东西，学习能力也很强。只是他所在的村落过于偏远，和现代脱节了。

途中扉间偶尔甚至可以拉着泉奈的手，提醒他有车不能走，或者这里该转弯。

泉奈虽不喜欢被人指挥，苦恼于找不到贬损扉间的机会，可在东京之中，他还是个茫然的小动物，一举一动中透着不安。

这样的泉奈像是被剥了壳，露出原本的样子来。扉间隐约觉得缺了点什么，却也觉得这样的泉奈是另一种可爱。

很难得的可爱。

傍晚时他们登上城市中最高的地方，一月的冷风瑟瑟，吹着泉奈的面颊，他的发丝在空气中翕动着。

“怎么样，东京不坏吧？”扉间在他旁边问。

扉间能看得到漫天的繁星，和绛蓝色的天空，他觉得有点可惜。

“确实是不错。”很难得，这次泉奈没傲娇，“能感受得到，是个很美丽的地方。”

“所以呢？愿意留下了？”

本来他没想问得这么直接，然而意识到时已经晚了。他只好忐忑地等待着泉奈的回答。

“……”泉奈把下颌放到胳膊上，“我……稍微再住一阵。”

扉间觉得自己的嘴角在疯狂上扬。不过看上去并没那么明显，就是淡淡地笑了下而已。

但确实是发自内心的。

 

再凶猛的野兽，混熟了也会对你放下警惕。虽然泉奈的放松警惕好像变成了另一个样子。

敏感，易怒，不安。种种负面且脆弱的情绪都暴露在了扉间面前。

“喂，死白毛。”泉奈说，“其实你也在嘲笑吧，现在的我。”

本来千手扉间在给泉奈念书。他每天能陪泉奈的时间有限，可是有时间他就会不厌其烦地满足泉奈的要求。

扉间也感觉这样的自己不可思议。

他看向泉奈，黑发的男人又在听故事途中溜号了，陷入自己悲哀的神思中。

“我没有。”扉间放下书，很诚恳地回答。

问题在于泉奈会不会信。

“你到底有什么阴谋，千手白毛。”泉奈缩在沙发的一角，扉间则坐在沙发的另一边。他抬起眼，循向扉间辐射过来的热度，眼黑如墨。“你们兄弟俩不会做什么捞不到好处的事，尤其是你！”

“……”

扉间尚且还说不出口。

他对泉奈隐蔽的欲望。

一片沉寂，没人回答。

泉奈叹气出声。

“算了，不要读了。”他摸索着站起，向门外走去，“不用你帮忙！”察觉到扉间要起来的态势，泉奈马上说。

扉间看着他离开，拿着书的手颓然垂下。他望向窗外的弦月，想起初见泉奈时天气也是这般雾蒙蒙的。


	2. Chapter 2

千手柱间有天说想去个小村庄进行民俗调查，问扉间要不要一起去。如果是平时扉间一定会拒绝。然而那阵子恰好赶上扉间实验瓶颈，结果怎么都出不来，甚至分析不出哪里出了问题。他整个人都要被烦死了，日斩和团藏天天被他吼。

抱着去散散心和能找到新样本的心态，扉间跟着柱间来到了那个小村庄。

一路上柱间都在和他科普这个村庄的神秘之处。

在明治维新之后，日本的各地发展并不平衡。比如这个深山之处的小村庄就基本延续着江户时期的旧俗，如果有双胞胎出生，先出生的是弟弟，后出生的是哥哥。

而且在这里似乎还有着某种神秘的仪式，与这一族的使命有关。

镇压“黄泉”。

听到这里扉间都愣了，觉得自己根本不该出来。就在他思考怎么能让大哥清醒一些时，柱间又给他讲了很多关于宇智波一族的事。还有仪式的。

据说这里的仪式是让弟弟杀死哥哥，哥哥的灵魂便会化为红蝶守护村庄和黄泉。弟弟的脖子上会留有蝶形的印记，表示兄弟的灵魂合二为一。

……

听完扉间彻底觉得无语。

“那大哥你是要调查什么？”扉间问。柱间不好意思地笑了笑。

“抱歉啊，扉间。其实我是收到了斑的信件。”

“斑？”扉间皱着眉头重复着音节。

“嗯。”柱间严肃了些，“他希望我能救救他的‘哥哥’，也是我们理解意义上的弟弟。”

“大哥你什么时候认识的斑？”

“并不认识。只是觉得，一个人一定是绝望极了才会以这种方式寄出信来。”柱间眺望向山峦。此时已是深秋，成片的黛色化为了土黄。

“大哥你就没想过可能的危险吗？！”

柱间不说话了。

大哥倔起来可真是没办法。

当晚他们来到了那个村落。村长宇智波田岛亲自来迎接他们，还带着他的两个儿子。

宇智波斑。

宇智波泉奈。

作为双胞胎，他们不是十分相似。但他们都穿着白色的和服，寿衣一样，白得令他不适。

那时大哥一直盯着斑看，而扉间注意到了另外一个男人。

面色不善的，相比斑有些纤细的男人。他察觉到了扉间的目光，狠狠地瞪过来一眼。

扉间感觉像是被一把刀捅穿了身体。

从此，每当泉奈出现时，他的目光就无法从他身上离开了。如果泉奈不在，他的目光就回去寻找他的身影。

在村庄里的调研一向是宇智波斑带他们去的。斑和柱间和聊得来，扉间全程要么取样要么不说话，一路上算是融洽。

但回到住处就不得不面对泉奈，泉奈一定会臭着脸冷嘲热讽。后来还是柱间劝扉间找点话题和泉奈说，扉间就和泉奈讲东京，讲大学。

他没想到泉奈真的会对他所说的话感兴趣，还会用心聆听。扉间讲到一半时察觉到了泉奈的视线，他们对视了。

那是扉间第一次注意到泉奈子夜般的眼睛。

那次之后泉奈看他们兄弟二人的表情变得有些微妙，扉间只把它当作是他们关系好转的契机，完全没想到其中会另有隐情。

后来柱间让扉间先回去，扉间就真回去了。临走收拾东西时，泉奈无声无息地飘了进来。

“终于要走了？”

扉间被他突如其来的声音吓了一跳。这村庄总是阴森森的，许是在重山之间，还树木众多的缘故。每次扉间望着比他处时间要长许多的黄昏，就会感到难以名状的不安。

因此柱间一让他走，他就赶紧走了。扉间心中对大哥有点担忧，不过他还是选择相信大哥。毕竟千手柱间也是个双商很高的人。

“嗯。不烦你们了。”扉间回答。

“很有自知之明嘛，死白毛。”

“别叫这个外号了！”扉间略略不耐烦。他把箱子摔上，直起腰来对上了泉奈的视线。

昏暗的灯火下，泉奈的表情暧昧不清。

“抱歉。”扉间加重了语气，表示他确实想道歉，就是听起来太刻意了，很假。“你不会是来送我的。”

“不是，我只是要确定你走了。”泉奈的语气颇为轻松。

“我当然要走。不是所有人都像大哥一样对这个怪异的村庄感兴趣。”扉间说，“这里到底什么地方特别？仪式？习俗？”他恍惚想起了什么。

扉间微微皱眉。

“你不会真的要……”

“你到底走不走。”泉奈冷冷地打断了他的话。

扉间深深地看了他一眼，忽地觉得了无牵挂。

“我走。”

路上扉间想起了大哥说过的话。“斑让他来救救泉奈。”

……泉奈会得救吗？

他停下脚步，看向已经被树木掩盖的村庄。他不知该作何感想，如果泉奈真按照原本的命运死去，那本来也是和他不想关的。

本来是的。

现在呢？

扉间像是逃跑出来的，希望重重叠叠的山和原始森林般茂密的树木能阻断，斩断他与村庄，与泉奈之间藕见丝般的联系。

不去想了。

不能想了。

就这么永远不见吧。

不久后扉间收到柱间的信匆匆赶回，看到的却是已经从地图上消失的村庄，和伏在村落结界前的泉奈。

一番扭打后，扉间把泉奈装上了车。等泉奈稍微稳定了些，扉间问他到底发生了什么。

泉奈说，“本来说好的和哥哥一起逃走，但是哥哥被抓了回去。顺便你哥也死了。”

“……”

扉间突然没了继续同情泉奈的心情。

“怎么，不想杀了我吗？”泉奈冷声问。

“……杀人违法。”

“……”倒车镜中看得到泉奈的神情。他像是失去了魂魄，歪在后车座上。“我不该活着。本来我就是该死的那个。”

“……”扉间不知道该怎么安慰他这个问题，“你的眼睛是怎么了？”他注意到泉奈的目光总是在飘。

“呵呵，你也想笑话我吧！我看不见了！”

“怎么……？！”

“死白毛，把我丢下吧，就像你想的那样！”泉奈完全自暴自弃起来。

“……我不想把你丢下。”扉间说。

“……”

泉奈终于看向了他，虽然落的位置有点偏。可他着实是吃惊的。

“先离开这里再说。”扉间继续说他的计划，“我去东京的房子拿点东西，之后带你去乡下的老宅，那里有人能照顾你。”

“……我不想接受你的好意。”

“你想多了。”扉间毫不客气地说，“我大哥可是跟着斑一起消失了，你是最后的证人。”

“……好吧。”这下泉奈很容易地接受了。他摸了摸后座的长度，把腿蜷上去，侧躺着。

一双黑眼如同镜子般。

 

书房里瞬间安静下来，只听得钟表秒针走动的声音。千手扉间看向日历，好像猜到了泉奈今天反常的原因。

他来到泉奈的房间前，迟疑了几秒后敲响了他的门。

果然泉奈不会回应他。

“泉奈。”扉间说，“我知道有个地方今天有祭典。一起去吧。”

仍旧没有回答。

“泉奈。今天是不是……你的生日？”同时也是斑的生日，“过生日就该开开心心的吧？”

其实扉间根本不是这么想的。他从小到大就没过过几次生日，这话是一年前小春他们发现他的生日后，非按着他过生日时说的。

扉间觉得这句话很不可思议，就奇迹般地记住了。

里面有动静。门开了。

泉奈望着他，眼里是他的身影。

“很可惜，我根本开心不起来。”不知道他刚才干了什么，他的长发乱蓬蓬的。

“我能理解……你先别急着和我吵。”看泉奈又要说话扉间赶紧堵住他的嘴。“就像你失去了哥哥，我也一样。大哥和我完全不一样，是个总能开心起来的人。我不是来博你的同情的，只是……泉奈你不能总这个样子。”

“……说完了？”

“说完了。”

“我们走吧。”泉奈说。扉间瞬间睁大了红色的眼睛。“不过有一点，我们买些酒回来吧。”

祭典很热闹。顺便一提，扉间早就仗着泉奈看不见把他的白和服换成了正常样式的，所以今天的泉奈并不醒目。

扉间一直拉着泉奈的袖子防止他走失，泉奈竟然也很配合地和他保持距离。

焰火声声，天边放起了许多孔明灯。路上他们买了狐狸面具，苹果糖。泉奈真的很适合这个面具。

“今天不是我和哥哥的生日。”泉奈说。他的声音只有他们两人能听到。“生日之类的早就无所谓了。”

扉间心中表示赞同。

“我只是很想念哥哥。我们从小看很多从外面来的书，他一直按照外面的新俗叫我弟弟，好像这样就能把我从原本的命运中解救出来一样。”泉奈的声音穿透了时光，“因为我总有一天要为了村子死去，所以族人们并不把我当回事，甚至父亲都……只有哥哥把我当做亲人，无论什么事都会保护我。”

泉奈不再继续说了。扉间明白他的意思。泉奈认为扉间时可以理解他的，至少在某些方面上。

“扉间。”

千手扉间愣了下。泉奈很少这么正常地叫他的名字。

“你相不相信，人是有灵魂的？而人死之后，他的灵魂仍旧存在？”

宇智波泉奈身后是灿烂的灯火与焰火，绚烂多彩，给他的黑发上都镀了层金色。

扉间点头。

如果是之前他绝对不会相信。直到看到了真实消失在地图上的村庄。

他们回去后谈了很多，虽然绝大多数都是借着酒劲说的，说完也不记得多少。但是有一种感觉不会被忘记，那就是他们之间的距离在不断地被拉近。

那天晚上他们倒在同一张床上，一觉睡到天明。

第二天早上扉间睁开眼睛看到泉奈时，一种泰然感油然而生。泉奈在晨光下颤动着睫毛，皮肤白得近乎透明。

扉间鬼迷心窍般伸出手，却最终在差之毫厘出收回。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前两章修补了一下，让感情线更流畅些？其实这篇扉泉之间的关系是有点奇怪的（）有的时候我都怀疑是不是写跑偏了，但应该没有吧，不知道你们看不看出来泉奈某些行为的原因_(:з」∠)_  
> 其实就是泉奈本身确实是对扉间有点感情的（有点，而且到底是怎样的感情也不是很确定），并且他因为一些原因在贪恋人的温暖（不一定是扉间，如果斑还活着当然还是哥哥好，只是碰巧扉间对他有欲望）。

他们的关系就这样好了好几天。就算泉奈还是喜欢和他对着吵，浑身带刺的感觉也消减了不少。

然而扉间开始不满足于这样的关系了。

本来想带泉奈回来只是想让房子里多一个人，可现在扉间看到泉奈偶然对他露出的安心的浅笑，就想更贴近他，想能随时握住他的手，环住他的腰。

泉奈对他的警惕更松懈了几分。他们念书的地方不再限于书房。泉奈喜欢躺着听，他就干脆赖在扉间床上。扉间忙了一天回来，读着读着也歪了下去。

今天的故事泉奈听得很高兴，他仰在床上，没有聚焦的眼睛亮晶晶的。扉间把书放下，一手很自然地放在了泉奈肚子上。

泉奈像是一时没反应过来，半秒后身体才开始渐渐僵硬。他不安地望向扉间，扉间趁这个空档把他钉在了自己的四肢之下。

“……？！”听故事的高兴还凝在他脸上，化作了红晕，甚是可爱。“你做什么？！”

本来想顺水推舟，水到渠成。然而被泉奈这么一问，扉间犹豫了。

强迫别人究竟是不好的，更何况是泉奈。

“你不想……就算了。”扉间讪讪地撤回，坐在床上。他伪装表情是没有意义的，因为泉奈敏锐地察觉到他周身失望的气息。

“……什么嘛？”泉奈嘟囔了一声，回自己的房间去了。

泉奈可能是不知道。

扉间想。

泉奈根本不知道他想要做什么。

想到这里，扉间的愧疚感更强，欲望居然也变得更加强烈。他摇摇头，转换转换思路，把下身的血顶了回去。

没想到夜深之后，泉奈竟自己来到他房里来，关了门，一声不响地窝到他的床上来。吓得扉间在一片漆黑中猛然睁开红色的眼。

如果泉奈还看的见的话肯定会说，“什么啊，死白毛，吓死人了！”

他们面对面，姿势都差不多。蜷着腿，枕着胳膊，身体弯弯着。像两只虾。

“怎么了？看你怪可怜的，我过来陪你躺着。”泉奈不大情愿地说。

扉间睡觉是拉着窗帘的，一丝月光都透不进来，所以屋子里很黑。不过扉间视力很好，他看着泉奈在暗色下仍有辨析度的白皙的脸，视线向下滑到了他颈上的锁骨处。扉间觉得自己醒了，醒的彻底。但他又感到脑子昏沉沉的，血到处乱撞着，叫嚣着一个发泄口。

这样做真的好吗？

在他反应过来之前，他就已经扣住了泉奈的手腕。

泉奈也被惊醒了，被他的动作。

“千手扉间你想做什么？！”他不开心地颦起眉毛。扉间没有回答，反而不由分说地压过去，咬住了对方的唇。

泉奈的嘴唇有些干涩，但又透着几分清甜。扉间的吻技并不高明，他每日忙于研究和教学，和泉奈一样是个毫无经验的人。

宇智波泉奈终于意识到可能会有什么不好的事情发生，他开始挣扎，这一挣扎反倒加剧了扉间的决心。

如果在这时候后退，一切就没有挽回的机会了！

“泉奈……”他松开嘴，试图和泉奈解释。

泉奈被亲得眼泪都出来了，身体阵阵发软，他能找到的合适的解释只有——扉间试图把他当成女人。

“你放开我！”他全身紧绷，用力试图起来。可是失败了。

“泉奈，你放松。”扉间的脖子都胀红了。泉奈现在能清楚地感受到扉间挺起的东西在顶着自己。扉间说话时带出的热气也提醒着他那感觉不是假的。“是你自己过来的，对不对？”

“别用这样的语气和我说话！”泉奈大声反驳，“我可没要和你做这种事！我不是女人！”

“男人之间也是有方法的，泉奈……”

“放开我……！”泉奈仍抵抗着，扉间却诧异地发现他这次没有用之前那么大的力气了。

……？！

泉奈的脸通红通红的，空出来的手死死地顶住扉间的身体，拒绝着他的靠近。

扉间干脆改变了策略，一手解开泉奈的腰带。大片的皮肤暴露出来，扉间直接按上了泉奈的下身。

“啊！”泉奈轻呼一声，看扉间的眼神变得恶狠狠的，简直让人忘了他看不见这件事。扉间就隔着布料搓动着，陌生的刺激很快就让泉奈的部件饱胀起来。

“你这家伙……！”

扉间压低了身体，用半边身来压制他，手上则认真地为他服务。

“别做这种事了，快停下！死白毛！”

然而快感不是假的，很快便有精液濡湿了兜裆布。

“你也是会有反应的。”扉间在他耳边说。

“闭嘴……！”

扉间把他翻过去，将浴衣彻底扯掉。泉奈有点瘦，后背看得到脊骨和肋骨。扉间的嘴停在泉奈的后颈上，轻轻地吻着，那片肌肤顿时起了一层鸡皮，连下方的身体都跟着微微颤抖。可他无法停下。他的下身摩擦着泉奈的股间，手上加大力道。泉奈在这种刺激下全身僵硬，眼前一片发白，带着羞耻感等到了高潮的到来。

泉奈大口喘着气，身体有些虚弱地下陷到床里。他像是突然察觉到了什么，手指划过后身，把挂着白色黏丝的指缝给扉间看。

这下扉间的脸更红了，本来他的肤色就很容易显脸红。

“真丢脸啊，千手扉间。”泉奈侧过脸冷笑着说。这有些邪恶的笑容终于烧断了扉间脑内的弦。

像是直接穿越到了好几分钟后，扉间发现自己正在泉奈身上恶狠狠地起伏着。床头柜上一小瓶润滑剂被碰倒了，看来刚才肯定发生了什么争执。泉奈被迫面对着他，嘴唇被他咬的几乎流血，他强行不让自己发出羞耻的声音。

润滑剂里混进了别的什么东西。那东西浓稠而干涩，扉间终于看清，那是血。不够充分的准备让泉奈流出血来。

扉间心上一凉，动作却无法停下。他俯身亲吻泉奈的腹部，泉奈的大腿内侧，在浓重的气味和肉体拍打在一起的声音中渐入佳境。

泉奈一直死咬着嘴唇，话也不说。扉间看到他微微睁开的眼里满是泪水，双手也死绞着床单。挺立的东西无人照管，在空气中颇为寂寞。

“泉奈……”扉间想和他说点什么，但每次都变成了意乱情迷的呼唤。他还在泉奈身体中穿梭，急于释放出来，即便他知道现在的泉奈可能非常难受。

到底为什么？泉奈这次竟然能忍受得了他的这番折腾。扉间看自己的汗水顺着发丝滑落时想。

泉奈的身体仍不放松，扉间摸上了他的臀部，反复揉捏着，泉奈顿时呜咽一声。

“不要忍了……”扉间说，泉奈仍旧不理。

最后扉间在一片迷离中释放，泉奈则像是刚从受刑中解脱出来，同样浑身都是汗。两人连接处的血染了好几块床单。

扉间看泉奈竖立的地方，埋头下去。泉奈的双腿下意识要合上，但被他停住了。他像是按住垂死挣扎的实验动物，多次尝试，终于让泉奈射了出来。

泉奈浑身发抖，双手护在身前。扉间拉过被子，脚步有些发飘地把他抱回了他原本的房间。泉奈的房间很空，月光透过蓝色的窗帘，哪里都是阴凉凉的蓝。他光着脚站在泉奈的房间里，他在想要不要和泉奈睡在一起。

扉间尝试着坐到他床边，没有被拒绝。摸进被子，没有被推开。他躺下，碰到泉奈时泉奈反射性地打了他一下，但还是又蜷了回去。于是扉间环住了他的腰，两人软塌的部分碰在一起，带着兴奋的余韵睡了过去。

 

泉奈会做噩梦。

被怀中扑腾的东西惊醒后，扉间才意识到这不是第一次。

之前他们还没做过的时候，扉间日常熬夜做实验，从阁楼上下来就听见泉奈屋子里的声音。他像是在喊什么，扉间听到了他在喊哥哥。

扉间思考了半天要不要叫醒他，但敲门可能起不到太大的作用，想来想去他还是决定给泉奈留个面子。

但这次他把泉奈叫醒了。泉奈双眼迷蒙着，什么都看不到，对他来说，恐怕是梦里的世界更加鲜活吧。

“你做噩梦了，泉奈。”扉间撩着他的刘海道。

泉奈什么都没说，就是睁着眼睛，任凭扉间抱着。

这太反常了。扉间想。他自然而然地去亲吻了泉奈的额头，没想到泉奈竟直接把头顶在了他的前胸上。

他平时也会做噩梦吗？很频繁吗？

所以泉奈来自己房间，原本是因为晚上会做噩梦？

早上起来的时候泉奈披着晨衣蜷在床的另一边，距离扉间很远。

“……おはよう？”扉间试探性地问了句。泉奈没有回答。扉间叹了口气。

又生气了。这可怎么办。

不过灾难性的第一次之后，他们做得倒是很频繁，而且每次都要经历一遍泉奈从挣扎到放弃的过程。

扉间自始至终猜不到泉奈选择放弃抵抗的原因。

也许是对他有情？哪怕是一点点？连扉间都不敢往这个方向想。

但如果不是的话，他们之间的种种又算是什么呢？

包养与肉体关系？这听起来太糟糕了，泉奈恐怕想到了类似的词语才更加讨厌他吧？

扉间不得不小心翼翼的。他不知道怎样才能和泉奈正常对话，他们似乎只有在做爱的时候才会说话。

其实他们的做爱很单调，总是扉间发起，泉奈并不多做回应。即便如此，扉间还是乐此不疲。

泉奈的存在就如毒品一样，或者说是小孩子的新玩具。他对扉间来说是一种隐，破开了他冷酷，寡然的面具。

他的动作常常极为激烈，看泉奈支持不住了就会心中一阵颤动。

扉间还喜欢抱着泉奈睡觉，就算泉奈总是拘谨纠结，散发着抗拒的气场，他还是喜欢这么做。因为他们很久没怎么说话了，连吵架都没有。只有肌肤相贴，扉间才能清楚地感受到，泉奈没有变。宇智波泉奈还是宇智波泉奈。

直到有一天泉奈又做噩梦了。扉间半睡半醒时听到了泉奈的梦呓。

“不要回去！せん……柱间！”

千手扉间瞬间清醒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的真的是好慢啊——（哀嚎）  
> 其实这个一开始我就是想写肉啊！但每次角色都自己跑出去了！啊_(:з」∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章实在凑不齐3000了，但本身这是个短篇就这样吧（）下章我要开始开心地作起来了~

说是没想过柱间到底怎么死的，那肯定是假的。

不仅如此，就连一向冷静过头的扉间也曾想，是不是泉奈看错了，大哥是不是根本就没死。

但事实就是柱间一直都没回来过。

快出正月了，气温仍然没有回还。扉间看看日历，觉得和泉奈在一起的时间过得真慢，完全不感觉还一个月没到。

可能是他的生活以另一种方式变得充实了吧？

扉间去准备午饭，再把吃的端到泉奈房间里。现在泉奈根本不好好吃饭，身体愈发变瘦，人也不出屋子。扉间觉得这样不行。

“吃饭了。”扉间进去后说，“蔬菜和肉都要吃点，不然对身体不好。”

泉奈不理他，躺在床上把被子拉得更高了。

对，自从那次之后泉奈不是不理他就是充满厌恶地看着他。

“……其实我有件事想问你，泉奈。”被子里的人动都不动。“我大哥……是怎么死的？”

“……”

空气一片寂静。

“……他非要回去找哥哥，之后的事我就不知道了。”泉奈的声音低低地传来。

“……是吗，抱歉。”

“……”

扉间默默后退，关上了房间的门。

失去大哥的空落感，一下子包裹住了他。

扉间难得地感到疲惫。

 

第二天是工作日。扉间午休回来做饭，竟发现泉奈在他的书房里。但是这些书他都没办法看，于是失魂落魄地站在一旁。

扉间走过去，本来是想安慰一下他，身体却不受控制地贴在他身上，手也摸进了和服的下摆。扉间握住泉奈的分身，熟稔地玩弄着，自己的体温也跟着上升。

他轻轻唤了声泉奈的名字，把泉奈压在了墙上。泉奈微微僵硬了一瞬，还是放松了身体任他胡闹。如果不是泉奈这样的态度，扉间可能会心存愧疚，因为每次都像在强奸。

扉间把泉奈的腿抱起来，让他完全贴在墙上，变成一个无法逃脱的姿势。粗糙地做了些准备后扉间就解开皮带顶了进去，他听到泉奈发出了极轻的闷哼声。

泉奈更像是在忍耐。有那么一两次泉奈似乎从这种运动中感受到了快感，然而更多的是疼痛，扉间也调整过，不过收效甚微。

但这次貌似不太一样。

这个位置恰好顶上了泉奈的前列腺，顶的他一阵阵发颤。察觉到泉奈的异常，本来只是想吃口点心的扉间跟着来了兴致。他看泉奈无助地抓着墙壁，脊背后仰，汗水直下。他猛然发力几次甚至让泉奈叫出声来。

“哈……呜！”

扉间趁机刺激他的前端，两方的夹击下终于冲昏了泉奈的头脑。他的身体弯曲着，不受控制地摆动着，最后全身紧绷地到了高潮。

没给泉奈喘息的机会，扉间直接把他压倒在地，一双红色的眼睛放着异光。

“泉奈……”他喘着热气亲吻泉奈的脖子，看泉奈眼角无法滑落的眼泪。他记住了位置，让泉奈面对着他，把泉奈的腿大敞开来，发起新一轮的进攻。

“是这里吧，怎么样……？”

泉奈咬紧了下唇，这段时间里他的身体是在不应期中，不过在扉间的努力下，酥麻的快感渐渐找了上来。他扭动着身体，试图把腿合上，两手抓紧了扉间的衣服，身体向后仰去。

“哈……”

扉间的舌头侵入了泉奈的口腔，强迫他张开嘴。咬紧牙关终于变成了随着动作产生的“呜呜”声。

这次扉间没碰他的前端，除了第一次，他从未这么有精神过。他看着泉奈茫然睁大的双眼，看着这双眼睛闭紧时流出的眼泪，还有因为痛苦和快感扭曲的脸。

时间不知过去了多久，泉奈四肢扭动着，嘴角也淌出了未控制住的口水。扉间发现他松开了一只手，向自己的前端摸去。但扉间把那只手压住了。

“不要……”泉奈说话了，“别这样了……”他气喘连连，不过并不想因此求扉间。

扉间不知道作为在下面的人会感受到怎样的快感，可他看着泉奈，就仿佛感受到了同样的快感。他胀红着脸和眼睛，动得更快了。

“别这样……哈……啊……”泉奈的背完全成了弓形，但就是到不了顶点，“……快一点……”

解开的和服被垫在下面，泉奈的身体泛着红色。扉间觉得自己都快射了，然而他想看到更多这样的泉奈。于是他坚持着，尽可能的加速。

“啊——！”

白浊的液体喷了出来，弄脏了扉间的衣服。泉奈侧躺过去，身体还在不断抽搐，耳边的发丝都汗津津的。

扉间压在他身上，放松下来，在他耳边叫着他的名字，撩起他散乱的刘海。只剩下喘息声回荡在房间中。

 

虽然千手扉间仍有自己的苦恼，但整体上精神状态很好。学生们和他打招呼都会多看他几眼，镜更是私下里问他是不是有女朋友了。

“你们这些人怎么这么八卦？”扉间闷闷喝下口茶，眉目间多有责备，“这周的课都备好了？书都看完了？研究进度怎么样了？”

经镜这么一转述，其他学生都不敢来打探了。有天下课后镜来给扉间交作业，扉间忽然想起了什么。

“镜，你知道你们这个姓氏的来源吗？”扉间问。

镜眨了眨大眼睛，“怎么了，老师，突然问起这个？”

“因为你看，寺里有个和尚也姓宇智波，叫宇智波火核，你们互相认识吗？”

“火核叔叔吗？”镜笑了笑，“貌似和我们家是很远很远的亲戚，没什么联系的。如果不是母亲去上过香，我都不知道有这个人。”

“哦，是吗？”

“不过祖母好像曾经说过，我们的祖上是神官、巫女一类的。有带着某种守护力量的血统，不过现在的话，应该没什么关系了。”

“那你知道有这个姓氏的人还做神官这一类工作的吗？”

镜摇摇头。

黄昏的光线透入窗户，漫天是火烧的云彩。

“好吧，辛苦你了，镜。”

“没关系的，老师！还有，明天桃华老师的课说让您代一下，教务处那边已经打好招呼了，你应该知道的。”

“嗯，多谢你提醒。”

回到家里点上点灯，到处都是一片明亮。扉间放下东西，直接向泉奈房里走去。

千手扉间一直在想泉奈这样每天是不是太无聊了，他想给泉奈买个宠物，至少让他有点事做。眼睛看不见真是太不方便了。

现在泉奈算是和他正常说话了。在扉间的努力之下。换句话说就是被操的，扉间故意用这种方式逼他开口。最后泉奈无语了，反压过来卡住扉间的脖子。

“别自以为是了，千手扉间！我根本懒得理你！”

之后他们就保持这个姿势做完，更加深入的饱胀感让泉奈胀红了脸，扉间摸着他又长又白的腿，觉得这样也不错。当天晚上泉奈把被子全卷在了身上，强行把扉间撵了出去。

他们需要好好谈谈，可是谁都不肯先开口。

泉奈的房间里不需要开灯，似乎他本来在看书，听到扉间回来就放下了。扉间本想像往常一样先亲热一番再去做别的，但是被泉奈制止住了。

“还是别了，”他的眼睛空洞却乌黑，“我又不是女人，你这么拼命我也不会给你生孩子，你就省点力气吧。”

扉间这才想起泉奈最近看的书的内容，都是和生理学有关的。他憋住了汹涌而来的笑意——原来泉奈一直在怀疑自己会怀孕啊！不会之前生气也是因为这个吧！

“和那没关系。”结果扉间开口仍是很冷静的，“做爱不是为了生育，而是为了快乐，这不可以吗？”

泉奈显而易见地皱起了眉头。

扉间隐约知道了原因——他不想依赖自己，无论是物质上还是肉体上。泉奈失去了过去仍处于彷徨之中，他不想成为谁的依附物。

扉间很是冤枉。虽然从结果上看确实有点这个意思，但他真的没有软禁，占有，强迫泉奈的意图。然而就算他大声说出来，泉奈也不会相信吧。如果说让泉奈靠出卖自己换居住地这样的话，泉奈估计会马上走人。

泉奈完全不明白“善心”这种存在。

所以他就不说了。

最后两人还是温存一番，他们的配合倒是越来越熟练了，泉奈甚至会反过来握住主动权，惊险又刺激。

吃饭时扉间望着小口小口吃东西的泉奈，想他到哪里弄一些哲学书籍给泉奈看，不过这样也有他越看越偏的危险。

两人又恢复了一起读书的日常，扉间看着愿意重新接近自己的泉奈，有些高兴又有些不安。

泉奈越是正常，他就越是不正常。

 

果然，这样的稳定的生活持续了一星期后，泉奈消失了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血的车轮开始碾过xxx  
> 这两章（包括上章）估计会修改个别句子和描写。这章一半是昨天晚上激情写完的，句子也没修，先这么放着吧（）  
> 内心戏精医生卡卡西上线（）本来不想用创设组以外的角色，但这次还是用了水门班。

发现泉奈从房子里逃跑是在中午，这下千手扉间教授很难得的翘课了。

仿佛是有预知力一样，那天扉间一进门就觉得房里的人气少了几分。为了避免之前那种导致他迟到的事情发生，扉间午休一般都是做好饭叫泉奈下来，但是这天他先去了泉奈房间。

没有人。

心中警铃大作。

其实扉间这时候已经猜到泉奈可能跑了，可他不愿意相信。他挨门挨扇地找，甚至把地下室和密室都找了一遍。

最后他只能接受现实——泉奈趁他不在逃跑了。

扉间一直有这种预感，但当它真的发生时，他一个人站在空荡荡的大厅中，觉得一阵晕眩。

泉奈可能会去哪里？！

他单手捏着额头想。

泉奈没有带钱，也没有披厚重的衣服。现在是二月初，天气还是很冷的！

扉间披上衣服，把周围能找的地方找了个遍。和果子店的老婆婆一会儿说她看见过泉奈，一会儿又说没见过，弄得扉间干着急。他甚至去问了这几家邻居，想着这些在家没事的女人有没有可能偶然看见泉奈。然而还是很不巧，都没有决定性的证词。他没办法，只能去报警。

报警同样很麻烦，这也是扉间不让泉奈单独出去的理由——泉奈没有正式的身份！

扉间找到警局的熟人宇智波带土，顶着他好奇打量的目标说完了泉奈的外貌特征和穿的什么衣服。说起来这也是个宇智波。带土劝他不如顺便给泉奈做个身份出来，很多事能好办很多，许多华族和军人都选择这么做。扉间同意得有些心不在焉，完全懒得理会对方的言外之意。

他第一次一点去着急上课的心情都没有了。他很想蹲下冷静冷静，但他没有。他用警局的电话给学校打，结果办公室没有人。扉间重重地落下话筒，发出好大的金属撞击声。

多次拜托带土之后，扉间整理好衣服，继续去找人。看来泉奈不会在明显的地方了。

他会去哪儿？！他看不见，没办法工作，连厚的衣服都没有，更没有钱，他能去哪儿？！故意跑出去被冻死吗？！

算了，反正也没有什么是泉奈做不出来的！

扉间心中不断地重复着，我错了，我错了，我错了。就算他说不清楚自己到底哪里错了。

他在街上跑着，引得他人侧目。鼻尖和喉咙都被冷气吹得冰凉，可他还不断跑着。

只要泉奈能回来就好。扉间想。泉奈要是回来他要什么都行！

胡思乱想挤占扉间的头脑。泉奈会不会被别人捡走了，甚至会不会被坏人抓走了，再卖到花街去……

这些想法在他脑海里打着转，简直要把他逼疯。

明治时期的洋楼零零散散的，它们显得那么突兀高大，引得扉间阵阵眩晕。

扉间实在跑不动了，不得已停下来休息一下。这是，一片冰凉落在了他的脸上。

他抬起头看向灰蒙蒙的天空。

要下雪了。

 

找到泉奈的时候天都快亮了。

泉奈躲在一处废楼里，废楼完全不挡风，发现时泉奈被冻得就剩一口气了。扉间觉得自己几乎是扑过去的，他把自己的外套脱下来，把泉奈包在里面。

这时扉间注意到了一件事，泉奈的脖子上有勒痕。

他遭遇了什么？

扉间抱起泉奈，寒风钻进他的毛衣。他看向身后的废物，恍惚觉得破碎的窗里有张张人脸在看他！然而一眨眼又不见了。

先不管了！扉间看泉奈那张发青的脸，他极低的体温透过外套传了过来。雪花落在他的脸上，显得他的脸更白，头发也更黑。

扉间蓦地想哭。

他抱着泉奈跑到主干道上，一边往医院方向跑，一边焦急地等待着马车的出现。

泉奈挺不了那么久了，黎明前的天很黑，这种黑色跟在他身后仿佛如影随形的死神。

好在幸运还是眷顾了他们，扉间遇上了马车，马上说愿意出双倍的钱，尽快到医院去！

马车很是颠簸，扉间把泉奈抱得更紧。他暗示自己泉奈还有呼吸，还有心跳，这不是一具尸体。

扉间忍不住冷笑——自己竟然会如此不冷静。

他把脸贴在泉奈的脸上，试图把热量给他。扉间一路都戒备着，如果泉奈呼吸再减弱的话，他就去实施急救。

值班医生告诉扉间泉奈脱离危险时，扉间直接靠在了门框上。

腿在打颤。棕色短发的护士见状连忙递给他一杯葡萄糖。扉间疲惫地说了声谢谢。没过多久她又拿来表格让他填。

扉间对着姓名栏想了想，还是写的“宇智波泉奈”。

 

每次值晚班都会遇到各种各样的事。卡卡西低着头，仍读他的《亲热天堂》，脑子里想的却都是眼前这两个人的事。书里的狗血情节也被他投射到这二人身上。

送来的病人全身都被冻透了，脖子处还有勒痕，像是险些窒息。解开他的衣服后，琳护士脸腾地红了。

于是卡卡西脑子里就自动生成了一出狗血大戏。病人身上穿的是颜色对于男人过于艳丽的和服，一般来说只有色子会穿。送他来的人是帝大的教授，这个时代的教授都很有钱，况且他还姓千手。千手柱间的大名在华族交际圈很是响亮。

卡卡西认为男人一定是被扉间赎身的色子，又因为赎身后恩客的翻脸不认人，不堪其辱，就找了个机会逃跑。卡卡西望着病人憔悴的面容，想是不是自己的医术把他推回了地狱当中。他被自己的故事感动了，煞有介事地摇摇头。

卡卡西这些年见多了这种戏码。有的是玩过火了大半夜找医生救人，有的是私藏的小妾难产，有的干脆送到医院已经死了，那边直接把人放下不要了。相比之下，千手扉间还算正常。

原来教授也有这种癖好啊，肯定还是很变态的那种。卡卡西想。文化人一变态起来总是常人所不能及的，况且这人一看就很禁欲，私下里不一定什么样呢，才把买来的人都逼跑了。

人总是这样，差点失去了才会知道珍惜。和那些嘴上说着情爱，身体诚实地找了一个又一个的人比，扉间虽然变态，但也够痴情的了。

卡卡西又摇了摇头。他看向登记的表格，原来这个人叫宇智波泉奈吗？这还挺出乎意料的。很多有钱人把人赎出来后会干脆冠上自己的姓氏，像狗链子一样。

“距离他醒来还要好长一段时间呢，教授先找地方坐下吧，回去休息也可以。”卡卡西对站在一旁的千手扉间说。扉间看了他一眼，发现对方也是罕见的白发，就点点头表示谢意，并没有走的意思。

“等人醒了不如好好对他，这样他也不会想逃跑了吧？”医生口罩上方的黑眼睛里颇有几分揶揄之味。扉间不太在乎，可还是很无语，就解释了句。

“如果真是那种关系就好了。”他的目光一直没离开泉奈的脸。

泉奈戴着氧气面罩，虚弱地呼吸着，不过很平稳。睫毛偶尔动动，可能是在做梦。

卡卡西眨了好几下眼睛。可能是体面人不喜欢承认吧。真是别扭。他想。如果千手教授说的是真的，那可能这是来投奔的远房亲戚？本来是华族但家族没落了？所以心高气傲更无法忍受他的百般折辱？

想来想去，在卡卡西的印象里，千手教授有变态癖好的标签是拿不掉了。

“我可以在这里坐一会儿吧？”

“当然可以。”卡卡西顿了顿又说，“您对病人倒是很上心。很多人都是嘴上说着一套，实际上不过把人当成买来的玩物。”

“……他要是我买来的我们就都不用这么辛苦了。”扉间靠在椅背上，实在是没精神辩驳了，“赎出来的色子至少知道自己无处可去，再怎么闹也不会拿自己的命开玩笑。泉奈简直就是鸟类，像麻雀，像鹰，一被人抓住就自己先生气了，不吃不喝，你对他好都没有用。”

“可能是没找对方法吧。”卡卡西说，现在只有这一个病人，他也无聊，“至少别做他不喜欢的事。”

“……”

卡卡西见他不说话了，意识到自己可能戳中了什么，就笑笑离开了。

扉间又盯了泉奈一阵，歪过头睡着了，两个小时后闹钟没响之前他就醒了。泉奈还在昏迷。

“很早嘛，教授。”卡卡西看上去有点困了，勉强睁着眼睛和他打招呼，“不等人醒了？”

“我得去上课。”

千手扉间出去了，没多久又回来，这次是开着汽车的。他拿着两根细锁链，把泉奈的一只手和脚锁在了床上，动作很是熟练。

卡卡西看见后觉得自己完全无话可说。

这两个人到底应该说是互相了解，还是互相之间完全没有信任？千手教授那双红色的眼里，似乎有着狠毒的占有欲。卡卡西看了看泉奈，只好默念祝他好运了，至少下次出事还来得及去医院。

 

等到卡卡西轮班重新回来的时候泉奈刚醒，他睁开眼睛，一脸迷蒙，嘴唇和脸都毫无血色。

“我在哪儿？”他感觉到了卡卡西的存在，视线毫无焦点。卡卡西一愣，这才知道泉奈看不见。

“在医院。你感觉怎么样？”

泉奈动了动，锁链发出轻响。卡卡西发现自己居然在期待这位病人会露出怎样的表情。

泉奈抽动着嘴角，咧出个苦笑来。

“是千手扉间干的吧？”他把手从被子里探出来。卡卡西点头，说“嗯。我们没有钥匙。”

“你是医生吗？真是淡定啊。”泉奈脾气很差地开始冷言冷语。

“嘛，毕竟这种事情见得多了。”

泉奈没太明白他的话，更困惑了。

“什么事情？”

“嗯……其实你也知道逃跑对你是没有好处的吧？稍微忍耐下如何？”

“……你在说什么？！”

这次轮到卡卡西不解了，“你是被千手教授收留的吧？”

“……我……”泉奈想反驳，却欲言又止。

“不管你是因为什么和他住在一起的，你在千手教授的庇护下还是很安全的，比带着看不见的身体在冬天到处乱跑要好。”

“……你根本不明白！我不需要他为我做什么！”

“病人，请不要过于激动。”卡卡西恢复了职业性的态度，“如果非要逃的话，至少要有十足的准备。不然你这样的人，可能会落入比千手教授残酷百倍的人手中。”

“……！”泉奈的脸瞬间灰白，看来他明白自己的意思了。

有人进来了，身上带着股寒气，有雪后的潮湿味道。

“您来了，千手教授。”

千手扉间止步在距离病床一米多远的地方，他红色的眼盯着泉奈，而泉奈很配合地把脸侧向另一边。

卡卡西听到白发的教授发出轻不可闻的叹息。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这破网……再也不买电信家宽带了(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

泉奈又变回了素白的模样，扉间故意买的鲜艳和服被挂在了别的房间。他看着泉奈面色发灰，眼下乌青，心里很不是滋味，然而又有一股暗火烧了起来。

本来一路上他都想好了，先问问泉奈身体怎么样了，等没人的时候再表示以后绝对不会强迫他，问他有没有想去的地方，只要有时间他肯定陪着去。结果一进病房看到泉奈的态度，扉间就一句话都不想说了。话就这么卡在嘴里，沉默降临在缺乏颜色的病房。

“泉奈，”扉间想了半天说，“下次不要跑了。”

完全是负分效果……卡卡西觉得自己头上挂了好大一滴冷汗。按理说都是做教授的人了，智商情商都不该欠费才对，怎么一和“重要的人”说话就冒傻气了呢？

“外面很危险，如果你真被黑道的或是其他的什么人捡走卖了，我都不知道去哪里找你。”

“……不想找就别找了！”

泉奈的声音很小，但难掩他的气愤。本来他没这么大怒气，却全被扉间的话激起来了。

你们两个别说气话了好不好，而且都是要当真的架势。都是成年人了，成熟一点啊！卡卡西医生实在看不下去了，摊摊手离开了病房。

扉间也很生气，怎么自己的好心没好报呢？他勉强沉住气，走过去把泉奈身上的锁链解开了，上面还有泉奈的体温。

“……和我回去。”扉间思前想后，蹦出这么一句。泉奈偏过头，露出个冷笑。

“反正我也无处可去了，是吧？”

“……”扉间的火气跟着上来了，他跟着冷笑道，“你知道就好。”

泉奈僵住了，眼中的神采瞬间黯淡下去。他陷在床里，像是在自我怨恨着什么般。

扉间稍稍冷静了，这才意识到准备好的话全没用上。本来他想问泉奈有没有想吃的，有没有想看的书，之后他们还可以做个计划，离开东京到处走走。然而现在全都说不出来了。连扉间都难得地感受到了沮丧。

自从遇到泉奈，他就觉得自己变了。

所谓的“冷静”常常脱线，心里仿佛点了一把火。其实千手扉间本来就是个“想要做到就一定做到的人”，可是这点从未被用在研究和教学之外的事。

没有什么事比研究对他更有吸引力。

大概要除开眼前这个。

扉间恍然意识到，这几天自己的态度是不是有点类似于“发疯”？就算他没有失去正常思考的能力，但他考虑到最坏的可能性时，他也想过找人问问黑道，打探花街。如果真是被卖到这种地方，他就再把泉奈买回来。

无论如何，无论在哪里，他都要把泉奈找到。这已经完全超过对“同居者”或者“和大哥失踪有关的人”的关心范畴了。

明明是泉奈先逃跑的，可他觉得那是自己的错。这些心情他更是没法对泉奈讲。他心里有一扇门，把激烈的，炽热的情感都封印在其中，好似封印一旦破碎，他亦会跟着坏掉一般。

“呀嘞呀嘞，抱歉打扰你们了。”卡卡西医生回来了，“要不要办出院手续？”

这个岔打得很是时候，扉间就跟着去办手续了。

“出院后尽量避免剧烈运动，病人体质不是很好，心态也需要调整。虽然我没法干预你们之间的事，所以千手教授得注意一下。”

扉间点点头，交了钱，拿了收据。

出去时泉奈正在穿衣服。最开始扉间偷偷给他换的衣服还是正常的男款，后来在吴服店看有人给男人买很鲜艳的布料，他一没忍住就买了类似的。本来他还挺担心泉奈发现了会很生气，但是并没有。第一次看泉奈穿着那么花花的和服出现时感觉甚是惊艳，连幽暗的走廊都跟着变亮了。不过也确实有医生说的问题，会让他们的关系看上去更奇怪。

扉间简直能想象一家人看到他和泉奈在一起的反应。佛间老爸大概会怒斥他不正经，说全家唯一正常的儿子居然包养男娼；大哥估计就是会笑吧，谁要是问他反倒会很大方地表示支持自己的弟弟；至于两个弟弟，大概会傻眼，恐怕还会和泉奈吵起来……

他们开车回去，重新打开洋房的门时，无论是扉间还是泉奈都感到了一股阴冷气。扉间关上门时发现泉奈在“看”他。他默默地转身，两人无声对峙许久。

“真稀奇，没像个发情的动物一样。”泉奈嘲讽道。

“动物大多是被发情的雌性吸引才会发情。”扉间几乎没过脑子地反驳一句。

结果就看泉奈的脸腾地变红，绊绊磕磕地上楼去了。

 

事情没那么容易，第二天扉间去叫泉奈吃饭时发现他发烧了，估计是这几天冻的。休息日扉间尚且有时间和泉奈在一起，帮他换个毛巾什么的。就算有点尴尬，他还是帮泉奈擦拭身体降温。

泉奈的体温有点高，基本都在昏睡状态。扉间的手指拂过他颈上的红痕，重新想起在废屋窗口看到的虚影。

那不像是人……

即便只是感觉，却很清楚，“那东西”和人的感觉不一样。

——你相信灵魂吗？

泉奈的话蓦然浮现在脑海当中。扉间打了个怵。

过去不知是宇智波斑还是大哥和他说过，居住在村落中的宇智波一族多带有“灵媒体质”，简而言之就是比较容易看到“不该存在于世之物”，换个词叫“见鬼”。

容易“见鬼”代表他们能和“鬼魂”接触，甚至容易被附体。当时扉间听完仅仅半开玩笑似的建议大哥做个系统的研究，能发个很不错的论文。

明天还要上班，泉奈可怎么办？

要请假吗？不行，还是工作重要。

扉间快速地去了趟医院，问护士能不能在他工作的时候帮忙照看一下泉奈。好在手续很快办完了，护士姓野原，是个很温柔的女子。

野原护士跟着来到洋房时，神情有一瞬间变得古怪。

“怎么了？”扉间问。

“没怎么……就是觉得，这房子是面向阳面的，为什么还有种阴森的感觉？诶……？抱歉，我没有别的意思！”

扉间听了她的话后退了几步，好好打量了一番这座洋房。也许是看习惯了，他没感到什么异常。

“我觉得泉奈的状态应该不久后就能恢复，你不会在这里待太久的。”

野原护士看了泉奈后，对扉间说话时颇带几分怨气。“您不是生物学的博士吗？怎么一点医学常识都没有？我去趟医院，病人需要输液。卡卡西医生真是的，怎么这样就放人出院了！”

就这样，野原护士整整照看了泉奈五天，周末的时候泉奈可算退烧了。

“真是危险，您应该早点找医护人员来。”野原护士说着，把东西都收拾好。

“辛苦您了。”泉奈说，野原护士温柔一笑。扉间点点头，把她送走了。

再度上楼时，扉间听到泉奈在轻轻地咳嗦。看来是没好利索，还有点伤寒。

“总算是退烧了。”扉间对疲倦地躺在床上的人说。

“听上去你好像有点庆幸。”

“也许吧，毕竟家里多了具没有社会身份的尸体会很麻烦。”扉间仍靠在衣柜上，双手抱怀。

“……你的话肯定有的是方法处理吧？比如说溶解？”

“确实可以。不过我更喜欢做防腐处理之后保存起来。”

你这么好看的人我可不想溶解掉。

“果然是很变态啊，千手教授。”泉奈冷笑，笑了两声又开始咳。

“……你想……吃什么？”扉间问出这句时忍不住低下头掩藏脸上的红晕。

“……我不饿。也尝不到什么味道。”

“那还是做稀饭好了，加点红豆和糖？”

“随便吧。反正都很难吃。”

“……”

这还没精神呢，就开始和他犟了。

千手扉间下楼后，突然改变主意出去了。他回想着之前水户门炎和秋道取风谈论的那家冰淇淋店，不知道炎有没有带小春去。取风在事物上还是很有研究的。

大约半小时后，扉间带着一大盒子冰淇淋回来了。他有点担心吃不了，不过好在现在外面气温低，能保存几天。

他带着冰淇淋上楼，泉奈正在听收音机。最近他很喜欢这个。

“……给你买了这个，对降低体温也有作用。”扉间说着把冰淇淋递给泉奈。

收音机里放着一首钢琴曲，音质不太好，哗啦哗啦的，却给房间里带了几分生气。

泉奈顺着他的方向接过勺子和小碗，舀了一小勺放进嘴里。

“好冷！”他激灵了一下，“不过……好甜！”那双黑色的眼睛中露出了孩童般的目光。

“据说这个能促进食欲，但不能多吃。”

泉奈吃到一半把小碗递给了扉间。

“怎么了，不吃了？”

“你不吃吗？害怕我传染你？”泉奈说了前半句就把脸侧到别的方向去了。

“……其实，还有很多……”扉间一本正经地说。

“……”泉奈不说话了。

扉间觉得他真不吃的话泉奈肯定会闹别扭，就拿勺子自己吃了一口。

好冷！

凉凉的感觉由舌尖到肺腑，真是透心凉。

不过确实，好甜。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想一章就转折的，没想到说点这个说点那个就说了这么长……甚至有一种向着甜文方向发展的错觉（看预警就绝对不是hhhh而且以背景来说这是个鬼故事）  
> 这个为什么会写这么长啊（瘫），真的还要好久才能写完了（望天）  
> 感觉被我写成了扉间视角攻略泉奈的gal。不知道这种单视角的肉会不会很柴orz  
> 无论是明治的背景还是零系列的背景都有点魔改意味，私设众多，不要认真_(:з」∠)_

“这是什么？”病好了之后泉奈开始满屋子乱晃。之前他对房间的摆设一向没什么兴趣，最近可能是太无聊了，像终于熟悉了新家的小动物展开了探险。

扉间应声抬头。大早上的，没课，他正安心地喝着咖啡读晨报。泉奈手里拿的是放在壁炉上的相框，里面是他大学毕业时的照片。时间久远加放在太阳下面没人理，颜色都模糊了。相框还有好多个，其中有个大的是佛间还活着的时候全家的合影。

千手家在江户时期是武家，明治维新后追加的伯爵。但是佛间不太喜欢新时代的风气，乡下的老宅就是他住着的。

至于扉间自己的洋房，他并没怎么特别的装饰，基本就是把过去自己的东西随便摆了一下，反正一个人，怎么舒适怎么来。

“是相框。”扉间说，“里面是照片。”

“照片？”泉奈摸着中间冰凉的玻璃，貌似不太能想象这是什么。

“插画看过吧？”

“爸爸收藏过一些浮世绘。”

“也不太一样。在相机被发明之前，都是用画来记录人的模样。相机则是会把人的模样不加修改地刻录并冲洗出来。换言之就是和照镜子差不多。”

“……把人装进去了吗？”

“……这又是你们宇智波一族的理论吗？”

“嗯，”泉奈难得地很真诚地一歪头，“你们这些外人没法想象，我们一族看到的世界和你们并不相同。”他走过来，一手钳住扉间的下巴，扉间吓了一跳。

那双眼睛明明是看不见的，扉间却仿佛察觉到了视线，他放大的瞳孔有如深渊，让扉间一阵发寒。

“比如你死了，我会看到你的灵魂。”

泉奈的手指冰凉，带得扉间的指尖也开始变得冰冷。

“我也没你想象中那么无知，我知道相机，但那是村子里禁止的东西。”他顿了顿，露出个玩味而残酷的笑容，“因为它是真的可以捕捉和封印人的灵魂的。你们看来会感觉是迷信，可那对我们来说并不是。”

“……你们一族到底是怎么回事？如果只生活在那个偏僻的村子里的话，为什么我见过有姓宇智波的人？”

“如果不是双生子，就有着很大的人身自由，可以外出谋生。不过他们不可以透露这个村子的事，否则——”泉奈的手指用力按了下他的下颌，“会死。”

“那你？”

“我本来就是为了仪式存在的。一般情况下轮不到族长家的孩子，但这次情况很特殊，我基本是有记忆起就知道自己的宿命了。不过就算不会轮到我和哥哥，我也没机会到外面来。族长是由灵力强的人继承的，也就是说族长的血脉会看到更多隐世的存在。”

“……”扉间反握住泉奈的手，把他的手拿下去。“所以宇智波一族就是和隐世关系密切的一族，能看到鬼，能用某种仪式镇压……黄泉？”

这些观点实在太不唯物了，扉间自己说出来都觉得怪怪的。

“可以这么讲。”

“你说出来没关系吗？”

“我又不是自己离开村子的。”泉奈笑了下，坐到扉间旁边的沙发上。

今天的光线真好，金灿灿的，在它的照射下，泉奈的发丝睫毛都变得透明。

“那你们离开村落的族人也会看到鬼吗？”

“和个人体质有关。不过现在流落在外的族人基本都是好几代以前出来的了，肉眼几乎什么都看不到。非要说的话，应该是能感觉得到。你在想什么？”

泉奈对空气的变化很敏感，他不需要视力就能察觉到扉间心情的变化。

“我在想这些的背后应该都有一个科学的解释。”扉间松开手，报纸盖在了他的身上。

“……”泉奈微微睁大了眼睛。

“比如隐世是由某种我们常人捕捉不到的物质构成的，那是不是通过某种方法，我们也能看到这些？”

“哈？还是不要比较好。”

“为什么？”

“看得到隐世并非是什么令人高兴的事。”泉奈暗了暗神色，“想想一下一个死状凄惨的御灵不停地和你说话，别人还看不到。你如果处理不好对方就可能袭击你。”

“等下，这间房子里不会……”

“没有。否则我早就走了。”泉奈说。

“那之前那天是……”

“嗯，在废楼里我觉得不对就往外走，结果被御灵掐住脖子了，之后昏了过去。”泉奈很平静地说。

“……”

如果没发生这件事你要到哪里去……扉间想。不过旧事重提让他有了说起某事的契机。

“泉奈。”

“？”

“我们要不要出去？”

阳光在一点点升温，晒得人暖洋洋的，就算是看不见也无法忽略这种温度。泉奈侧躺在温热的扶手上，黑发垂了下去，懒懒的，像一只猫。

“出去倒是可以，但是……把我的衣服拿回来！”泉奈忽然怒气冲冲的。

扉间一惊，原来他知道啊！

“但是那一身白太奇怪了吧！”

“那也总比你买的奇奇怪怪的衣服好！正常男人是不会穿那种颜色的衣服的吧！”

“……你等等，穿那件倒是可以，但外面给我披件正常衣服！”

“你还会怕别人看你很奇怪吗？！那个医生和护士总是说些没边际的话，也没看你反驳！”

“因为你的身份很难解释！说实话根本没法说清楚，还会让人觉得我疯了！”

“哈？！那你就这么心安理得地让他们把我当成你买来的！”

扉间卡了一下，他差点就说“我们这样区别很大吗”，但为了避免泉奈再离家出走，他收住了。

“我才是被认为是变态的那个好吗？他们都把你当成了受害者！”

“这倒是没错。”泉奈往沙发上一靠。

“哪里没错了？！”扉间知道他是开玩笑，还是差点跳起来。

“哪里都没错。顺便，千手白毛，你最近是没课了吗？这么闲？”

“我让桃华把欠我的课都还回来，所以最近就有空了。”

“……”泉奈已经猜到了什么，又变得别扭了。“这是做什么？”

“我们去……旅行吧……”

说到最后扉间的语气也弱了下去。泉奈半天没接话，他脸上的热度更高了。

“我们可以去京都，周边的哪里都可以。病人还是多透透气比较好。”

“……”

扉间悄悄地看过去，恰好撞上了泉奈的“视线”。那双黑色的眼睛被阳光晕染，不知是否是错觉，他好似在其中看到了“惊喜”“好奇”，甚至是“感动”。即便都很轻微，还被一层“疑惑”覆盖着。

不过确实，在阳光之下，长期以来阴郁的气息消融了，锋利的棱角也暂且不见了。

这是泉奈本来的样子吗？扉间想。

然而泉奈还是侧过脸去。表情变化的过程细微而清楚，像是快放一个苹果腐烂的过程。

“……千手白毛，你没必要对我这么好。”他微微嘟着嘴，把膝盖抱到沙发上，“我什么都给不了你。”

“这不重要。而且我们也没有非要互相仇视的必要。”扉间说。

“我不明白。”泉奈说，“你知道为什么。”

……

为什么如此执着于泉奈，其实扉间隐约知道了原因，自从之前泉奈差点死了之后。但扉间同样不想承认，因为那些词语遥远而陌生，它们可以属于任何人却不该属于他。

如果非要承认，不如承认这一切的契机。

他见过泉奈锋利的样子，所以才对现在的泉奈如此执迷。

那只鹰的翅膀折断了，双眼失明了，这时他终于可以抚摸鹰的脊背，说“你的羽毛是如此漂亮”。鹰仍然会挣扎，可他逃不出去了。

这样的感情扭曲而糜烂，血淋淋地真实。

扉间看向泉奈白皙的脸，红色的眼中流动着某种沉醉来。他想去亲吻泉奈的面颊，告诉他“只要握住我的手就好了”，但他不能。

“我并没觉得是在特别对你好。”扉间说，“房子本来就是空着的，食物也有富余。”

“……”泉奈从膝盖上抬起头，只露出一双眼眼，清幽幽的看着他。

扉间只好深吸一气，继续说，“我也不能见死不救。”

“……你说得对。”泉奈笑道，“这样和我过去的生活并没什么区别，呵呵。”

不一样的……扉间想说。不过他知道他们之前的那种状态确实差不多。

村民留着他是因为需要泉奈在合适的时候去死，他留着泉奈是为了满足自己的欲望。泉奈对这点避而不谈，像是努力地想把他和村民区分开来。

也许是我想多了。

但至少以后不会一样的……

“今天就出去走走吧，去吃午餐。”扉间说，“至少会比我做的好吃。”

“那还真有点期待。”说着，泉奈就从沙发上跳起来，“给我一件正常的衣服！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毫无意义地修了两次肉，就这样吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 其实有的线索我没写到emmmmmmmm，希望不要突兀_(:з」∠)_

但他们还是很引人注目的。主要是因为千手扉间的白毛。

泉奈换上了件色无地，颜色很浅，外面披上件扉间的大衣。扉间的大衣基本都带毛领子，所以今天的泉奈也毛茸茸的。扉间抓着泉奈的手腕，保持一个合适的速度。

两人到了预约的法式餐厅，菜品陆陆续续地摆上来。扉间向他介绍每道菜是什么，大概的做法，以及提醒他不要一口气吃太多。泉奈基本没听明白，就觉得有好多肉，有的食材还很古怪。他不是很喜欢刀叉，因为没用过，动作很笨拙，一点都不优雅，这让他很不开心。

“你说得对，千手……教授。”泉奈考虑了下环境，难得改了个正式称呼，“确实比你做得好。”

“那是自然的吧，我又不是厨师。你要是喜欢可以常来。”

“……不要戏弄我了。”泉奈低下头去，放下刀叉，拿起高脚杯。隔着香槟色的液体，他的眼睛被放得很大。

我没有戏弄你啊。扉间心说。

“我都快变成小说里的平民女主角了。”泉奈小声嘀咕道。

“你可不是……”

“对，我不是。”泉奈放下酒杯，终于恢复了优雅的样子，“我不会像女主角一样被感动，你也不会毫无来由地喜欢什么人。”

“……你说得对。”在泉奈看不见的地方，扉间抬了下酒杯，喝了一大口。

苦苦辣辣的味道充斥了口腔。

有人过来。

“我果然没看错，果然是千手教授。”扉间抬头，发现来人是日向日足，或者说是，日向伯爵。

“伯爵，我们可是好久不见了。”扉间让服务生拿来一把椅子。虽然他没有爵位，但气魄上完全不输给这位中年人。

“确实，貌似最近都没见到千手伯爵啊，他还好吗？”泉奈在桌子下面的手不禁颤了一下。

扉间面不改色，“大哥去法兰西玩了，前几天还给我寄明信片呢。”

“哦，原来如此。”想打探的事打听完了，日足的视线终于落在了泉奈身上，“这位是……？”

“是我的朋友，近期来东京小住。”听到扉间的话，泉奈顺着声音的方向点了点头。

“是这样啊。”日向日足若有所思，“那我就不打扰二位叙旧了。”

送走日向伯爵后，泉奈说，“他发现我眼睛有问题了。”扉间不易察觉地看向日向的桌子，总觉得这事没完。

“没办法，毕竟日向家的眼睛也有各种传闻。”

“哼，你听起来像是想把所有奇怪的眼睛都挖出来仔细研究研究。”

“说真的我还是挺想的。”扉间坦然地回答。

 

吃过午饭后，泉奈提议去照相馆。扉间很好奇他为什么会对这个感兴趣。

“人总会对没见过的东西感兴趣，是吧，千手教授？”泉奈挑着眼睛看他。

怎么这个称呼一被泉奈叫就这么奇怪呢？总像是被嘲讽了一样。

不过泉奈很少有什么要求，扉间就由着他去了。摄影师热情地给他们讲解了摄影机的结构，之后问是哪位想拍照。扉间说是泉奈，泉奈明显想拒绝，最后还是勉为其难地答应了，摄影师又说扉间也过来合影吧。这下扉间也明显想拒绝了，但被泉奈坏笑着答应了。

于是变成了泉奈单拍一张，扉间和他合拍一张。

泉奈把外套脱掉，坐在椅子上，微微侧着身，在摄影师的指挥下表情和动作都有点僵硬。

“笑一笑，再笑一点……好，不要动……”

轰的一声，第一张拍好了。

“后面的先生靠得近一点，好……您也多笑一点，太严肃了，算了，还是不要笑了……好了，保持……”

两个人被方方正正地框在一张相纸当中——脸和和服都一样苍白的泉奈，穿着马甲，手上挂着深色西装外套的扉间。

 

“原来就是这样吗？”黄昏时分，二人向扉间家走去。大概是春天快到了，空气里有股冰雪消融的气息。

“那你在期待什么？”扉间一手抓着泉奈，一手拎了一堆买的东西。从布料到吃的，还有泉奈一时兴起觉得好玩的。

“好像没我想象中那么严重。”

“……”又开始说些非常识性的理论了。

在橙色的背景下，泉奈的眼睛泛着光彩。他脚步轻快，看得出他的开心。扉间被这种情绪带动，不觉也跟着勾起了嘴角。

好平静的时光啊。他忍不住想。

他们走得很慢，仿佛故意想把这样的时间拉长。直到天边变作绛蓝色，繁星变得清晰。他们走到洋房前，它仍是阴沉沉的样子，可扉间希望这一天不要就此结束。

他去开门，把东西放到一边。松开泉奈的手腕之前，他又有了去拥抱泉奈的冲动。

不行啊。他挥开这种念头。

泉奈坐到沙发上，开心地开始拆各种箱子。等到夜幕彻底降临，扉间回到自己的房间，深深叹了口气。他顺着门滑坐下去，还是无法控制地解开腰带，握住了自己的分身。

他们很久没做过了，因为扉间把之前泉奈的阴郁归结为他的强迫，所以他决定克制自己。然而扉间从未想过自己的欲望会如此强烈，泉奈生病的时候他还只顾着担心，但最近他开始做梦，梦里总是他把泉奈折腾得半死，最后以泉奈逃跑他无尽地后悔作结。

扉间害怕梦会变作现实，就只能压抑着。

他靠在床上，低低地呻吟，想象着抚摸泉奈的脸和身体……

一双冰冷的手抱住了他的腰。虽然不至于一下子软掉，他还是被吓得不轻。

扉间转过头，看到只穿着素色中衣的泉奈。

“我，听，见，了，哟。”泉奈一字一顿，扉间更尴尬了。“看不见的人往往耳朵很灵。真是丢人啊。教授。”

泉奈的脸蹭着他的脊背，手解开了他的衬衫。

“泉奈……！”扉间想辩解，但不得不说，泉奈的所作所为让他的身体难按兴奋。

“我也会想要的吧，至于这么惊讶吗，千手教授？”泉奈把扉间推倒在床上，在他身上摸索着。

“别用这个称呼……”下身被泉奈抓住，本来就胀得发疼，泉奈的手又很冷，像是冰冷的锁缠在上面。扉间能感受到他的手在玩弄着他的尖端，这让他倒抽一气。

“哦？那叫什么？千手白毛，死白毛？”泉奈冷笑着问。他坐到扉间身上，开始解自己的腰带。思慕已久的身躯就这样暴露在他眼前。之前的印痕几乎都消失了，而且还胖了些。

“随意吧。”

“哦？”泉奈恶作剧地快速撸了下扉间的东西，扉间被刺激得一阵发颤。

“我还以为你讨厌这种事。”扉间说。

“……因为你的技术实在是不太好。而且……最开始你像是在故意欺负我，还很疼。”

“那你拒绝就好了。”

“我拒绝过，有用吗？”泉奈反问。

“……”

泉奈俯下身亲他，把舌头探进他的口腔。没几个来回扉间就甩掉了精神包袱，反身把泉奈压在身下。他几乎是带着虔诚而感激的心情，亲吻泉奈的眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，脖子。

扉间急切地做着扩张，看泉奈微微皱起眉。他的体内很热，前身也随之立起。扉间找到了固定的地点，反复按压，泉奈喘息着，有液体缓缓漫出。

“我要进去了。”

“可别让我失望啊，千手教授。”泉奈故意咬着字尾，两手摩擦起扉间健实的胸脯来。

进去的瞬间还是让他窒了一气，然而这才刚开始，远远没有完。穴口被豁地撑大，像是每一寸都被拉到极限，在润滑剂的辅助下容纳紫色发烫的物体。肉与肉摩擦的感觉让他的前端也更加高昂。

扉间尽量减慢进入的过程，可泉奈的身体太过炽热，他又渴望得太久。他抱着泉奈的双腿，深深地嵌了进去。泉奈的脸胀红了，扭动着身体适应着深且热的饱胀感。扉间实在控制不住，开始在他身上起伏。泉奈抱住他的身体，努力迎合着。

泉奈也有阵子没做过了，熟悉而陌生的快感主宰了全身。脑子仿佛不好用了，所有的感觉都集中在下身和连接处。两人的皮肤相贴着，扉间的手爱抚着他的臀部，他的脊背，唇则挑逗着泉奈的乳尖，感受着小小的突起在嘴中变硬。泉奈的身体一阵阵颤栗，尖锐的刺激像是从下端他把打通了般，他不断地吞咽口水，想要得到更多。

这次泉奈放得开了，不再压抑自己的呻吟，他晃动着腰增加摩擦，感受着某一点被碰撞，进而一步步攀登上极乐的阶梯。不过最后还是借住手才到达顶点。第一次后，看泉奈不满足，扉间从抽屉里拿出药膏涂在了他的内壁上，另一手则开始反复刺激泉奈的下身。

不多时，药效起作用了。泉奈的身体开始发红，他觉得全身发热，不断地在床上翻滚着。

“你怎么还有这种东西……”泉奈喘着气说。他的后身仿佛有这个空洞，叫嚣着想被人填满。前端被玩弄在扉间手里，还没开始他就闭上眼睛，绷紧了背。无论是前面还是后面都溢出了液体。

“……”

“不会是之前准备的吧？真是卑劣啊，千手。”

扉间的手不动了，只不时去碰那个头部，拨弄着小口。泉奈的身体越来越热，喘息也越来越重。

“死白毛……你……”

他居然玩放置play！

扉间可算动了，他轻咬泉奈的乳头，舔他身上的敏感点，偏偏对最重要的地方避开不谈。泉奈觉得脑子里全是浆糊，身体黏糊糊的，好像出了好多汗。他被欲望支配了，这实在是太可笑太可悲了。

泉奈被翻过去，扉间从后面进来。这次甚至没什么疼的感觉，很顺利地进来了。泉奈闷哼一声，催促着扉间快点。药物间接作用于扉间，白色的肢体交叠在一起，意识则全被卷进了幽暗的隧道中。

心跳在加速，内脏都被撞击感和酥麻的快感带动起来。泉奈抓紧着床单，竟断断续续喊出了扉间的名字。下腹收紧着，体内如同过了阵阵电流，被他的声音刺激，扉间的动作更大了。他几乎把整根都滑出来，再打进去，深深浅浅地。

泉奈看不见的眼睛也一阵发白，他前胸趴在床上，只有臀部挂在扉间身上。他吐出一口气，身体颤动着，穴口不住抽动，将欲望喷射出来。

心还在快速地跳着，意识仍短暂地飘在九霄云外。扉间射出后，同样疲倦地趴下来，压在泉奈身上。仿佛无意识地，他舔着泉奈的脖子，不过泉奈似乎很厌烦，挥着手想把他推开。扉间不管他，偏偏把泉奈禁锢在胸前。

“死白毛，敢不敢再来一次？”泉奈蹬着腿问。

“明天早上……”扉间哼哼着说。

 

大概做了三天计划，两人真去横滨度假了。一直等到樱花开了，赏够了花，才再一次回到东京来。

那时候连扉间都天真地以为，日子会这样平淡地过下去。就算泉奈没能完全解开心结，也愿意和他生活在一起了，他又能强求些什么呢？

不过曾经有人总结过一句经验之谈——当你觉得日子幸福得无可挑剔难以置信的时候，那它一定是快到头了。

那些你忽略的，没能察觉的，不以为意的，都渐渐化为道道裂痕。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点焦虑断断续续地写了两三天……？明治时期的法律也没太具体地考据，就问了问学历史的亲友，总算是把第一段给写出来了_(:з」∠)_  
> 下一章会真开始狗血的_(:з」∠)_

转眼间又快到新年了。

这一年过得还算平稳，板间大学毕业，扉间找了个借口让他去公司工作。本来佛间和绝大多数华族一样认为应该和新兴的“实业家”区分开来，但大哥不这么想，在佛间去世之前就开办了农产品工厂。这段时间扉间暗地里帮着管了管，实际上他是根本不想管的，可没办法。千手伯爵神秘失踪的事他一直找不到合理的借口，只能一拖再拖。

大哥啊，大哥，你真是喜欢给我找麻烦啊。

不过好在有泉奈在。即便泉奈还是日常吹毛求疵，很多地方和他不对付，有次小春甚至帮她妈妈问出了长期以来的疑惑——教授家里有一位非常合不来的夫人吗？扉间哭笑不得，摇头说我没结婚。

不得不承认泉奈成为了他生活不可或缺的一部分。

醒来时看到泉奈的面庞，抓起他的一缕黑发轻嗅，清幽的气味让他感到安心。后来有次泉奈在这个时候突然睁开眼睛，吐槽说你直接去闻洗发水不就好了，扉间还尴尬了半天。他一个实利主意者怎么也有着这种文艺而矫情的念头？

这天上午扉间带着泉奈出去溜达，回来时看到有一家在晒小孩，那家的女人笑呵呵地对他们打招呼。

阳光正好，遮阳棚下的小婴儿舒适地哼了两声。听到这个声音，泉奈好奇地走过去，睁大了黑色的眼睛。

“是小孩子呢！”

“上午好，夫人。”扉间回礼道，“许久不见了。”

“许久不见，千手教授。”她毫不遮掩地打量着泉奈，抿嘴笑笑，“千手教授一向好眼光呢。”

又来了。扉间已经麻木了，就当做听不懂说了些场面话。

倒是泉奈很喜欢小孩子的样子，在旁边流连很久。刚走出去不远，扉间就开玩笑说，“你要是女的我就让你生一窝。”没想到泉奈一点都不开心，反口说，“你敢让我怀我就敢弄掉，怀一次弄一次。”听得扉间不寒而栗。

“孩子是无辜的！”

“你的孩子可不无辜。”泉奈的嘴角勾起一个冷酷的弧度。扉间恍然意识到，即便他们同衾共枕了快一年，泉奈的某些想法他仍是不得而知的。

平静的生活甚至让他忽略了他们一开始就很不对付这件事。他现在只是吵习惯了，而且很少有争吵是走了心的，吵完就忘了，晚上接着一起睡。

 

过了两天镜他们拉着他去寺庙求签，正是宇智波火核当住持的那个。扉间一直知道有这个人，不过这是他们第一次见面。

果然，和泉奈以及镜一样，火核的皮肤也比常人白了一个度。扉间微微皱了皱眉毛，因为这个住持的袈裟穿的方式以及上面的装饰似乎都有些过于时髦了，给人一种“花和尚”的感觉。太不严肃了。扉间不喜欢。

宇智波火核同样在盯着千手扉间看。

“这位施主。”他说，“您似乎在为什么苦恼着，身上缠了不少阴气，要不，让本僧来为您念经驱邪吧？”说完还笑了笑。

扉间完全没把他当回事，只当他是快过年了想捞点钱，就随便拒绝了。火核并不生气，仍是笑着。结果扉间从他面前经过时，忽地感觉脊背一寒。

奇怪。他偷偷回头看了下，什么都没有。

六个学生兴致勃勃的求着签，一般的到很好的都有，抽到普通签的团藏不太开心，被日斩拉着去找火核了。剩下的几个人劝扉间也求一签，扉间闹不住，随便求了一个。

他把竹签拿起来，另几个人迅速围上。

结果，那是根“凶”。

“没事的，老师，至少……不是大凶……之类的。”镜很没底气地安慰道。

“嗯，都说这里的签很准就是因为好的不好的都有……”秋道的话被小春堵住了。

“老师，我们也去找宇智波住持吧？”小春提议。

扉间倒是最不紧张的一个。确实，“凶”字又黑又扎眼，第一次看到时觉得这个字在他眼中被无限放大，牢牢地印在了脑海里。可说到底，扉间是不信这些玄学的。

“无所谓，人还是要相信科学。”扉间说完就把签放回去了。

 

没想到报复来得挺快。

上课的间隙，几个警察光明正大地来到办公室，把千手扉间叫走了。

说他涉嫌人口买卖。

What？！

这次不仅旁人震惊了，连扉间都震惊了。

这是从哪里来的罪名啊？！

虽然扉间向来坦荡荡，但他很快意识到了一个问题——恐怕是与泉奈有关。他们既然能直接来找他，那么肯定也有人去了他家。

泉奈……会开门吗？

想到这里扉间隐隐觉得不适，仿佛私密的空间被闯入了一样。另外，为什么带土没有通知他？

到了警局，果然。警部亲自过来和他说有人说他买了个年轻的男孩子，字里行间暗示举报的人警部自己是惹不起的。扉间确是一脸坦然，表示泉奈只是投奔过来的远房亲戚的朋友的孩子。

明治年间明面的买卖人口是被取缔了，但是变相的买卖仍十分盛行。非要拿泉奈来说事，看来是针对千手而来的。

扉间看得透彻，却仍忍不住觉得心累——好大一个家，就剩他一个能撑得住的。他真希望大哥还在，能突然有一天傻傻地笑着对他说“扉间我回来了。”

等其他人走了之后，警部小声和他说，那人还说了你私自改动工厂的账目，你这不是要被登到报纸上就是要吃官司了。

扉间先谢了他。毕竟这位老警部是知道他重新给泉奈做身份的事的，他没把这件事泄露出去，说明至少他不站在对方那边。之后扉间说现在就可以回住处拿到证据，老警部就带了两个小的和他一起赶紧出发。

前些天刚下过雪，空气干冷，路旁堆了很多雪，草坪上的雪没化，白白的一片，很耀眼。

门开着。扉间心里咯噔了一声。他们刚进去，就听见泉奈说，“哦，他回来了。”

四五个人坐在客厅里，陌生气味和冷空气混在一起，扉间皱了皱眉头。泉奈坐在另一张沙发上，穿着颜色艳丽的和服，丝毫不慌张。

“您就是千手扉间教授，”其中带头的人站起来向他点了点头，“相比您也知道我们此行的理由。”

“泉奈只是暂时住在我这里。”扉间说。那人笑笑。“可宇智波先生仍没有给我们他的身份证明呢，我们一致被他拖着喝茶。”

“我拿给你们。”

事情到这里基本就没什么改变的余地了。警察们也清楚，不管身份真假，只要拿出证据，就可以从浑水中脱身。

宇智波泉奈的身份证明倒是很齐全，写他是神奈川人，甚至父亲还是宇智波田岛，哥哥是宇智波斑。还有医院开的事故证明，高中毕业证一类的。扉间简单介绍说泉奈家道中落，身体也不方便，母亲那边就托他来照顾。看在两家情分上他才答应的。

一边说扉间一边腹诽，这话让泉奈听见恐怕他又要不开心。

随后警察们又带他们回警局，做了一堆记录，太阳完全下山了他们才出来。

去的路上扉间和泉奈一直在不太对付地吵，一来二去倒是把口供都对准了。夜晚的空气清冷，两人都不由深吸一气。

“啊，辛苦你了，泉奈。”扉间看向泉奈，像是好长时间没见到他了似的。公事公办的态度把他们的距离拉得好远，扉间都怕自己入戏太深出不来。

“手脚很快嘛，千手教授。”泉奈嘲笑似的说了句就迈步开走，扉间赶紧跟上。“这下我真成寄人篱下的了。咱们两家的情分是什么？你害死我哥，我害死你哥？”

“……那不是你的错。”扉间很不想提到这个问题。因为泉奈在这点上比他敏感太多了。每次说起一年前的事，扉间还能靠自我暗示蒙混过关，泉奈则不同。

那是将他的生活完全改变的事件。

“呵呵。”泉奈轻轻地笑了，路灯的光芒倒映在他的眼里。“他们来的时候我在二楼睡觉呢，敲门声，真是好陌生……”

“但你还是开了？”

“是啊，他们说是警察我还高兴了一下，想着说不定他们会把你这个变态抓走呢。”

“不要在外面这么大声说我是变态啊！”

“呵呵。不过呢，那几个警察看我的眼神太恶心了，我就打消了这个念头。而且说是警察，一个比一个蠢。”泉奈嫌弃地说。忽地，他又鄙夷地看向扉间，“喂，卑劣的千手，你在想什么很猥琐的事吧？”

扉间被问得噎住。确实，他看着泉奈那头毛茸茸的黑发就很想摸一摸，但一想摸他的头发，就想把手伸进他的衣服，再看他半推半就地同意自己触碰他的下身……每次这样泉奈的表情都会很可爱。

“咳，没有。”扉间别过脸去，“对了，这里和我知道的一家料亭很近，要不要一起去？”

“当然要去。”泉奈说，“就当是你补偿我的！”他一副“要吃穷你”的模样。

暗光之下看不清扉间的脸，但他知道自己是笑了的。虽然他的笑容很淡很淡，只能从他面部柔化的线条和那双眼睛里读出。

 

回家后扉间终于如愿，把泉奈推倒在床，解开他的腰带，抬起他又白又直的腿，亲吻形状熟悉的性器。

他脑内闪过了写着黑色“凶”字的竹签，不过他把它挥了出去。

扉间是真的认为它已经过去了，完全没想到它其实另有所指。

第二天，宇智波带土带着一堆农产品来拜访他。

带土本来真的只是想给扉间道个歉而已。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次是真的开始狗血了（别怀疑（捂脸））。之前没怎么提到这个线索，勉强可以算是扉间视角的原因吧（吧）。  
> 主要一旦写了“他咳嗦了两声”或者“他感冒怎么还没好”这种话，就觉得是个巨大的flag加上严重剧透了。所以就没写。  
> 大概再来六章就写完了（提前撒个花）

咚咚咚。

有人敲门。千手扉间清醒过来，从床上爬起，披上衣服打算去开门。

床单很是凌乱，不过泉奈不在。扉间还没缓过神的时候，他听到了门开的声音。

紧接而来的是略显诡异的安静。

下过雪的缘故，今天的太阳显得特别的亮。一般来说看到陌生人来开门也会互相问上几句吧，怎么这个人什么都没说呢？

到了一楼，扉间看清了来者。是宇智波带土。扉间当即明白了他的来意。

不过今天的带土怎么更愣头愣脑了？扉间眯着眼，走到泉奈身旁。

带土的嘴动了又动，终于吐出一个仿佛被遗忘很久了的称呼——泉奈大人。见扉间来了，带土更是一脸懵。

“千手教授……”

“哦，是宇智波巡捕啊，有什么事吗？”

泉奈的黑眼睛睁得很大，外面的雪光没对他造成任何影响。他似乎在努力辨别着这个声音。

“泉奈……原来是宇智波泉奈大人？”带土拎着麻袋子的手微微颤抖着。

“哦，是的。怎么，难不成你们认识？”扉间开始隐隐觉得不对了。

确实，在拜托带土找人的时候，他没提及泉奈的姓氏。只说名字带土也没特别的反应。这个姓氏和名字连在一起会怎么样……吗？

“千手教授……您……是怎么把他带出来的？”

扉间一惊。带土没有低下头也没有回避视线。他的眼睛笔直地看向他，那里满是阴鸷和凶狠。

“……你这话是什么意思？”

“……泉奈大人不可能从村子里出来！村子里发生了什么事！”

如果不是手里还拿着东西，恐怕带土的拳头就要挥舞在他们面前了。扉间勉强明白了他的话，毕竟泉奈之前也说过——他和斑是不可能离开村子的。难不成……？！

“是带土吧？真是好久不见了。”泉奈冷声说。寒风打透了晨衣，裸露的皮肤甚至感到刺痛。但这之后泉奈就什么都不说了。他似乎想了很多，可什么都说不了。

“泉奈大人……您……为什么……？！”带土的眼泪都快流出来了。扉间快速地理清了下思路——带土不是几代前出来的宇智波，他是刚出来的宇智波，并且认识泉奈，知道泉奈的宿命。所以……他一个人出来的，其它家人还在那个村庄里……？

“您的眼睛……是被……诅咒的吧！到底发生了什么啊！”

“宇智波巡捕，请您冷静一下。”扉间说，“是我把他带出来的。”

“教授！”

“我找到他的时候，村庄已经覆灭了。这件事和泉奈没有关系。”

“怎么可能没有关系！”带土大口喘息着，一手砸上了门框，皮肤破裂，流出好多血来，又被冻住了。“外人怎么会明白……”

“你不是也从那个村庄里躲出来了吗？”扉间语气冰冷，气场一下子调转了。

“是啊，都已经发生了。”带土一手顶在墙上，苦笑道，“我又能指责些什么？我本来想着今年就把爸妈接出来生活，哈……这真是……！”

“看来在宇智波巡捕眼中，生命是不等价的啊。”扉间说。泉奈一直沉默着，存在感都跟着变得稀薄了。“你和那些村民一样，都把泉奈的牺牲当成了理所应当的事。”

“可是他一个人就可以拯救大家啊！”

“你现在说这些无非是幸存者偏差吧。如果你也有孪生兄弟，情况就大不相同了吧？”

“……”带土紧咬着牙，半天才稍微降了些火，说，“我并不是认为村子的做法是对的，可我什么都改变不了。”他看向泉奈，“泉奈大人，您就没有一点自责吗？！”

“请不要再说了！”扉间打断了他的话，“我对你的事感到十分抱歉。”

最后宇智波带土失魂落魄地离开了，泉奈靠在门框上，双目发空。扉间把门关上，轻揽过他的肩膀。

“别碰我……”泉奈用很小的声音说。他的身体在这里，意识却不在。扉间意识到，这一年的努力全都白费了。

就算短暂地遗忘了，事情的本源仍在他们触碰不到的过去。他们的关系从错误的点伸展而出，如同支头的果实无法改变树干的走向。

泉奈突然开始咳嗽，一声两声，接着就控制不住般不得不蹲下身体。

扉间一愣，隐约间想起了些什么。近期泉奈经常拒绝和他一起睡，晚上他也偶尔会咳嗦。起初扉间以为是感冒没好利索，然而细想起来，泉奈起码咳嗦了半年以上了。

扉间觉得眼前一黑，脚步发飘。

“泉奈……”他蹲下身去，想仔细检查一下，结果还是被泉奈挥开了。

泉奈抱着腿，把脸埋得很深。

果然，他一直自责着，从来都没能彻底想开过。

“泉奈，醒一醒。”扉间把手放到他肩膀上，轻轻地摇着，“已经过去了。这些都是无法改变的了，你这样自责下去又有什么用呢？”

“……离我远一点。”隔着布料传出泉奈的声音。

看来只能等等看了。扉间心中祈祷着。如果真有神之类的，就让泉奈从噩梦中解脱出来吧。

他把门锁好，离开了抱成一团的泉奈，到楼上去找另一件事的证据。他打开泉奈的衣柜，仔细地找了一番，果然在极深的角落里丢着件和服。

扉间之前让人去洗衣服就发现少了一件，还以为是泉奈不喜欢就没穿。他把和服打开，视线立刻被干涸已久的红色吸引了。他的眼皮跳动了几下，体内压制不出由心到胃的疼痛。

不……扉间努力把自己从昏头涨脑的状态中拉出。还不能就这么断定，万一是泉奈不小心弄伤了自己……即便他比谁都清楚泉奈身上没有伤口。

去找医生问一问吧……他想。但现在不能把泉奈一个人留在这里。扉间缓步走到书房，给医院拨了个电话，很快找到了旗木医生。

“请不要声张地过来吧，是的，明天。”

预约完扉间就瘫坐在椅子上，双手按在太阳穴上。指尖冰凉，太阳穴却又涨又疼。

心情总会慢慢好转的吧……可是这样的身体……

久久，扉间再次睁开了殷红的眼。

无论是什么病，终会找到治疗的方法。他的头脑重新变得清晰，清晰得异常也坚定地异常，几乎是在一种亢奋的状态之中。

我一定会找到方法，把泉奈治好！

 

泉奈一直缩在床上，卷着被子，手抓得很紧。门没锁，扉间进去过，给他放了杯水又出来。到了吃饭的时候就做点他爱吃的放在床头柜上，等到下一顿的时候果然看到他什么都没吃。

到了傍晚，旗木医生终于来了。扉间第一次把泉奈房间的点灯打开。

旗木医生全副武装，谨慎地检查一遍后，又采了血样，说明天会出结果。泉奈任他们摆弄着，仍是双目失神。

“医生。”在楼下，扉间叫住了他，“就现在看，您认为怎样？”

旗木医生露出的眼睛动了动，并没有隐瞒，“八成就是。而且已经很严重了。您居然一直没有发现吗……”

“抱歉。”

“我知道我不该过问这些事，但是您要留意病人的精神状况。病人像是患了抑郁症。我不是那个领域的，可他各个方面都很像。”

“抑郁症吗……”扉间喃喃。

“我知道您改变了很多，但他最近是不是重新受了什么刺激？”

“是的，他过去经历过严重的事故，最近又被旧事重提了。”

“如果真的是抑郁症的话，您要更加留意才行。虽然老实说我觉得您做不到。”

“我会尽量的。”扉间说。

卡卡西轻轻叹了口气，“说另一件事吧，还请您不要责怪带土。”

“医生认识宇智波巡捕？”扉间微微皱眉。

说是毫无怨气是不可能的，不过扉间也知道，所在立场不同，他根本没法公正地评判什么。

“是的。我、带土还有琳护士，都认识一个美国人。后来老师他回美国结婚了。带土受他影响很深。这一年多带土都很焦虑。他说外界人是没法把东西送到村子里去的，只能村里人传信出来。但是这一年多，带土一封信都没收到。他一直想回去看看。”

“……”

“那，教授，明天见。”卡卡西浅浅的鞠了一躬，走了。

晚上的风更冷，他上了马车，仍觉得不暖和。作为医生他不该这么想，然而这种感觉太过强烈了。从第一次见到泉奈和千手教授时，他就感觉到了——这两个人之间的关系是不可修复的。就算身体上能坦诚相待，生活上互相抚慰对方的孤独，他们之间的裂痕从未有过要平复的趋势。

他们只会维持一个临界的状态不碎掉，要不然便会无法阻止地一路崩坏下去。

也许第一种状态可以被称之为“平静”，可那终究不过是虚无缥缈的错觉。

 

扉间回到楼上，在走廊中就听到了泉奈压抑的咳嗦声。

为什么他一直没有发现呢？这么久了他一直没有发现呢？！

泉奈身上的自责仿佛也传染到了他的身上，不过是截然不同的。泉奈是在躲着自己吗？他早就知道了。

真是个残忍的恶魔啊，泉奈。你是想惩罚我吗？！

扉间心里苦笑。

他推开泉奈房间的门，咳嗽声一时间停住，下一秒又转为了低沉的轻咳。他坐到床边，把泉奈抱起，脸贴在他黑色的头发上。

“不要忍了，泉奈。”

泉奈虚弱地想把他挥开，但没什么力气。许是被温暖的体温感化，泉奈抓紧扉间肩膀的衣服，头顶在他颈窝，剧烈地咳嗦起来。待他停下，咳嗦变成了大口大口的喘息。

扉间不知该如何形容自己的心情。

心里像是被塞了块石头，又闷又疼。他感到胸口一阵发热，接着很快变冷。不用看他都知道会是什么。

他什么都做不到，双手不断地摩擦着泉奈的头发，双臂之间，那瘦弱的身体不住颤抖着。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是不会写骚话连篇的那种肉_(:з」∠)_

这一夜泉奈睡得不安稳，常常惊醒过来。睡着时就很容易咳嗦，醒来后更是控制不了自己。由此扉间也跟着没睡好。每次在黯淡的光中看到泉奈睁大了眼睛，十分痛苦的样子，他都难受得厉害。

是我平时睡得太死了吗？为什么没能提早发现呢？

想到这里，无力感与自责感就蔓延了他的全身，让他疲惫不堪。扉间只能揉揉泉奈的肩，告诉他“我还在这里，已经没事了”。就算泉奈仍然试图把他推开。

他像是还抱着隐约的希望，做着不切实际的梦。醒来时他甚至不想听到敲门声，仿佛医生不来下诊断书，一切就都没有发生过般。

可旗木医生还是来了。扉间打开大门时沉重得如同打开了地狱。

卡卡西把诊断书交给扉间，结果丝毫不出意外。扉间的心落了下来。两人互相点了个头，就无言地分别了。

真奇怪，到了现在，他的手反倒是抖都不抖了。

扉间轻轻托着那张冰冷的诊断书，刚一回到了温暖的房间，就察觉到了敏锐的视线。

“泉奈。”

泉奈靠在墙上，一双黑眼睛清幽幽地看着他。

“怎么样，就是那个病吧？”泉奈冷笑着问。

“……”

“看来我们很快就能说永别了，千手扉间。”他一转身，脚步摇晃地上楼去了。扉间把诊断书丢在一边，等到那个穿着鲜艳和服的背影消失才追上去。

果然，泉奈躲进了自己的房间里，把被子蒙过了头。扉间无言地过去，坐到他旁边。

“为什么还要过来？”泉奈问，“不知道我很危险吗？”

“……说不定……还有救呢？”扉间迟疑着说。

“呵呵，你疯了吧，千手扉间。自以为是什么都办得到了？”

“我是认真的。”

“那你还真是疯得不轻。”

“……”

“你还留在这里做什么？”泉奈转了个身，把被子掀开一角，“有这时间不如赶紧去医院看看自己有没有被传染。”

“……”扉间仍捏着他的被角，一言不发。

“终于知道后悔了？一开始就不该把我带回来？呵呵。”泉奈轻咳了两声。

扉间叹了口气，把手摸进了被子，抓住了泉奈的腿。他也不知道为什么要这样做，反正就这样做了。泉奈笑得更扭曲了。

“果然如此吗？”他说，“你真当我不知道你把我留在这里的原因吗，千手扉间？”泉奈一下子坐起来，眉宇间满是苦涩和嘲讽。

“你就是只发情的动物！你只是阴暗地喜欢我失去一切，不得不听命于你，任你摆布的样子！我顺从于你很能让你有征服感吧？！”说完他剧烈地咳嗦起来。这次泉奈甚至没有去遮掩，浓稠的血从他的齿间，唇间流出。在他黑白分明的样貌当中，显得格外妖冶。

“你说得对。”停了半秒后扉间说。泉奈明显没料到他会承认。接着，泉奈的下颌就被掰住了，扉间不由分说地吻住了他的唇。

那不仅仅是一个吻。

扉间的舌探入了他的口腔，把其中的血吸入了自己的嘴中，吞咽下去。

血腥气充斥在二人的鼻尖。

这下泉奈彻底瞪大了眼睛。那之中满是从未见过的情感——震惊，混乱，茫然……

扉间的亲吻没有停下，他带着血的唇进而吻向泉奈的耳侧，脖子。

血痕被印得哪里都是，像是什么邪教的仪式，他们刚订下了一个契约。冥冥之中仿佛是一个誓言——如果做不到的话，就一起死吧。

无论是这样的举动，还是其中暗含的意味都太过诡异，由千手扉间发出的更是诡异异常。半晌泉奈才回过神来，他猛地抱起扉间的脸，深吻下去。

这是泉奈第一次如此主动地去亲吻扉间，扉间勉强从意乱情迷中睁开眼，恰好对上了泉奈的。

那双眼睛是看着他的，深深地看进他的瞳孔里，直达他的灵魂的……却也是带着难以言明的歉意的。

扉间笑了，他把泉奈拉到自己的身上来，手将和服的下摆撩开，露出白而长的双腿。

泉奈低下身，用手仔细描摹着扉间的脸，“你还和过去长得一样吗，我都快忘了你长什么模样了。”

“当然和过去一样，总不至于突然变成了黑发，或者别的什么。”扉间说。

泉奈的辫子滑落下来，这时他的表情是如此的温柔。扉间觉得自己简直要被这样的泉奈迷惑了，他见过太多泉奈的美丽，却是第一次见到泉奈的温柔。

“那得让我好好想想……”泉奈解开扉间的衬衫，之间在他的乳头上打转，“你这里会是什么样子。”

“哈，你的偏好还真古怪。”扉间说。

“哼，别着急呀。”泉奈动了两下屁股，摩擦着他蠢蠢欲动的部分，“因为这里摸上去比之前看过的大好多……”说到这里，泉奈的脸竟然微微泛红。

“是吗……喂，轻一点啊！”见他要调侃自己，泉奈的撩动变成了出其不意的捏，弄得扉间全身颤栗。

泉奈的手指顺着人鱼线下滑，带着几分好奇。

“泉奈，你之前不好奇和你上床的人的样子吗？”扉间暗笑。确实，没有什么比欺负宇智波（尤其是泉奈）更让他开心了。

“我就当是被狗咬了，或者他就是只发情的狗。不过你的话，更像是兔子。”

“啊？为什么？”

“因为眼睛。”泉奈倒是说得很认真，他的手也放在了扉间的眼眶上，扉间当即下了身冷汗。“像兔子的眼睛。”

“我当时就给你这种印象？”

“反正很糟就是了。一个极度自以为是的外人，还总是带着古怪的眼神看着我，还是那个接近哥哥的坏人的弟弟。”

“大哥才不是……”前半句刚说出口，扉间就赶紧停下了。他紧张地观察着泉奈的表情。

“……”泉奈什么都没说，面色黯淡了几分，仍旧勾勒着扉间的轮廓。

“你讨厌我到这个程度，为什么还愿意和我上床？”扉间问。

“……你这种人太自以为是了，总认为自己能做到自己想要的全部。你想要什么，不如就给你什么，你会把这些都归功于自己，我则少了很多麻烦。当然……最开始那几天，我觉得自己不堪到了极点……没想到我还会以这样的方式被人玩弄……”泉奈平静地说着，顺便解开了扉间的裤带。

“现在呢……？”扉间的下身挺立着，欲望却减下去了一半。这番坦白让扉间意识到自己曾做过很过分的事。

“……也差不多吧。”泉奈玩弄着扉间的东西，视线没有焦点，“多亏了千手教授，让我知道人都是有两幅面孔的。比如教授你就是个衣冠禽兽啊。”他笑道，加重了手上的动作。

简单的准备后，泉奈就坐到了上面。身体还没完全适应，他不禁闭上眼睛，咽下口水，咬牙忍住钝痛和胀痛。

扉间倒吸一气，泉奈忽然绕起了8字运动，这个刺激不小，仿佛有电流从下体窜到了脑壳顶。泉奈察觉到他的错愕，故意在这时候堵住了他的唇。

泉奈的衣服没有脱掉，就这么起起伏伏着，扉间看得见他微微发红的脸，他的臀部上也出了些薄汗。扉间抱住他的腰，故意打乱他的节奏。手上用力也方便许多，泉奈的呼吸瞬间紊乱了。

像是非要较劲似的，泉奈绞紧了扉间的根部。扉间的东西则不断拍打着他的体内，惹得泉奈阵阵发晕。等泉奈身体僵硬，穴口抽动时，扉间跟着加快了动作。

白浊的液体喷在他身上，扉间却故意没射。

他把泉奈调了个方向，解开和服的腰带把泉奈的胳膊束缚在身后。看泉奈半脱未脱的样子，反倒更加诱人了。

扉间趴过去，在泉奈的腰上摸了个遍，又在突然之间闯入。泉奈吃了一惊，扭动着身子，却因为手臂被绑住只能倒在床上。扉间解开他的发带，把黑色的长发散开。原来泉奈的长发有那么长，放下来可以垂到腰间。扉间贪婪地吮吸着泉奈的发香，身体也没忘了动作，另一手还爱抚着泉奈的囊袋，满意地感受着身下人由内而外的震颤。

“泉奈……”扉间呢喃着他的名字，看他紧绷的表情和额角滑落的汗水，“其实你很喜欢吧？”

扉间揉捏着泉奈臀部的皮肤，故意狠狠顶了几下。泉奈不由得发出几声闷响。

“卖你的力气就好了，少废话……”泉奈不看他。

于是扉间就颇为“用力”起来，先是突刺，再是外拉。肉体相互接触拍打的声音很是明显。

泉奈被他弄得发抖，却不肯认输。双腿支持不住身体了，甚至忍不住外张，为了得到更多的刺激。扉间一手摩擦着泉奈的下身，一手描摹着二人的连接处，那里被完全撑开，围绕着分泌出来的体液和润滑剂。瘙痒感让泉奈不住地扭动着身体，腰也僵得更厉害了。

长距离的作战让扉间快到达极限了。他顾不了那么多，加快了冲刺。

泉奈在呻吟，腿不住地摩擦着床单，绑在一起的手胡乱地抓着。扉间握着泉奈前端的手里一片湿滑，他的下身被皱缩不停的内壁压榨着。

无需再控制了，他伏在泉奈身上，眼前一片白。

两人都喘得厉害。扉间把手擦干净，泉奈在激动之下又在咳着。扉间把他抱在身前，用汗津津的皮肤互相抚慰。

休息一阵后扉间出去烧热水。在浴桶里倒好洗澡水后，他把泉奈放了进去，自己跟着下去时，水溢了出来，满地都是。

扉间很耐心地帮泉奈清洗着。看泉奈的长发湿漉漉的，他觉得很有意思。

像是濡湿的乌鸦。

他探出手指，帮泉奈清理着肠道，下体却被猛然抓住。

“今天就到这里吧……”扉间赶紧说，然而泉奈根本没放手。

他就是在玩，怎么能让扉间难堪怎么玩。

现在扉间挺累的，任他把弄也只是流出清澈的液体，和洗澡水混在一起。

“兴致这么好……”高潮了，但没射什么，积累的存活已经用没了。

“一想到终于能离开你去见哥哥了，真是好开心啊。”泉奈趴在他的前胸说。泉奈的头发在空气中变凉了，这种凉穿透了扉间的胸骨，变作冷的箭，让他心肺一阵难受。

“泉奈，我不会让你轻易离开我的……”

“终于说实话了？变态教授？”泉奈笑道。

确实，现在的泉奈表情很放松。

解脱的放松。

扉间亲吻他的唇，舌尖触碰他的口腔黏膜，液体交融。

“我说的是实话，泉奈。”

扉间把他抱得很紧，仿佛要把他揉进骨头里。本来泉奈柔软得水一般的身体再度僵硬了。

“何必呢，千手白毛……”泉奈在他耳边轻声说。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章……极度不熟练的鬼故事（没有鬼_(:з」∠)_）

“教授。”

扉间抬起头，看到一头毛茸茸的黑色卷毛。是宇智波镜，他白皙的皮肤在发惨的阳光下十分好看。扉间眨眨眼睛，觉得脑子里乱哄哄的。他刚才看文献来着，各种外语混在一起看得他头疼。

“是镜啊，怎么了？”

镜从身后拿出一个厚的日记本。

“这个，是老师的吧？”

扉间愣了一下，微微眯起眼睛。他最近视力有点减退。

“哦，是我的。”他随手一翻，发现并没写名字。“镜很厉害啊，能看出是我的字。”

镜害羞地笑了。“没有哦老师，我根本没打开。”

“嗯？”扉间一时没明白。

“这里面应该夹了老师很重要的东西，所以我没打开。”

“那你是怎么知道是我的的？”扉间有点好奇了。

“老师相信灵魂吗？”

镜说得很自然，扉间却被震得出了一身冷汗。半秒后才意识到，眼前这个也是宇智波啊。

“如果是对一个人很重要的物品，上面就会留存这个人的思念。过去祖母说，这样的物品被称之为‘寄香’，用它可以直接找到主人。无论主人在哪里。”

冬天温吞的阳光下，宇智波镜很平和地讲着这些，但在普通人扉间眼里，这一幕是相当诡异的。

仿佛打破了生者和死者的界限，让他阵阵发寒。

“这是……你们宇智波一族的血统力？”

“嗯……”镜思考了一下，“其实不算是吧，但凡灵媒体质比较强的人，都能做到。”

“……”

“火核住持还说我这是雕虫小技呢。”镜笑了笑。

“……”

无论怎么想，都……太超自然了。

“镜……你从小就知道自己是……灵媒体质吗？”啊，这话说出来真是怪怪的。

“差不多吧。我妈妈和祖母都是很强的人。我是男的，所以比不上她们。”

对，都是女鬼比较吓人嘛……不对，我在想什么啊。

“先不说这个了，镜。我也正好想去找你。”扉间正色道。镜怔了怔，等待着接下去的话。

“之前我的两个项目，我决定分给你们来做。我有一件事必须尽快去完成，所以其他的就交给你们了。”

“诶？！”

“植物的就交给你、秋道、团藏来做。动物的交给日斩他们。毕竟你们之前经常和大哥去野外，应该比较容易上手。”扉间说得很快，镜睁大了眼睛。

“老师……您这究竟是……？！”

“你们也到了该独当一面的时候了。”扉间早就想好了借口，“都是正经老师了，赶紧有自己的项目比较好。”

“……”镜盯着他的脸沉默了几秒，转而露出一个笑容。“好的，多谢老师。不过……老师有什么事的话，可以和我们说呀。”

扉间翘了翘嘴角。“多谢你关心了，镜。”

宇智波镜从办公室出去了，扉间把封皮打开，对里面的东西看了很久。

 

太阳刚落山扉间就回家了。

洋房里没有开灯，壁炉却烧得很旺。泉奈坐在旁边的沙发上，歪着头睡着了，很安稳。

最近扉间能在家就留在家里，他在研究一种也许可行的药物，说不定能对这种病有用。这是他第一次很急切地想要研发什么，一直以来，扉间的研究更像是从漫不经心中进行的，因此他才成了旁人眼中的天才。

有钱，有智商，真是羡慕不来。

扉间看了泉奈一阵，没去打扰他，直接上楼去了。

把文件从包里拿出来，扉间很快重新投入进研究。

一个念头逼迫着他。

也许泉奈已经能够信任他了，那就更不能让这样的生活如此草草结束。他还有好多东西没能展示给泉奈看，他想带泉奈去很远的地方，告诉他世界上有很多很多美丽的风景。即便看不见，也能感受到来自广袤土地的风吧。

不知不觉中，夜很深了。扉间眨眨干涩的眼，听到了走廊里轻微的咳嗽声。

“泉奈。”

泉奈正站在书房的门口，看向他这边。

“很晚了，去睡觉吧。”

“我刚醒。”泉奈的声音如夜晚般冰冷。

“抱歉，泉奈，最近没法陪着你了。”

“没关系。”

半个月多以来，某种意义上，他们的关系冷淡了许多。扉间忙于研究，和泉奈像是有时差一样。泉奈则是经常疲倦地睡着，扉间也希望他能多休息。

说完泉奈就迈步要离开，扉间揉揉眼睛，喝口冷咖啡，决定继续工作。每天睡一两个小时就足够了。

但是泉奈回来了。

“扉间。”他的头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，目光有些迷离，扉间不确定他是不是在看他。“睡觉吧。”

“好，我马上就……”

“现在就去睡觉吧，现在！”他声音很大，扉间都有些怕隔壁的转寝家会半夜开灯。

在他看来，泉奈像是突然发起了火。他完全不明白原因。

不过他还是听从地从桌前站起来。书房不是很暖和，他的腿又冷又疼，身体也酸痛得厉害。

见扉间跟出来，泉奈微微笑了，跟着他来到他的卧室前。

“那么，晚安，教授。”

泉奈在他面前把门关上，听声音，泉奈是回自己房间去了。

自从确诊，泉奈几乎拒绝和他一起睡，扉间知道他是怕传染。

但是只是拥抱也好啊。每天这样实在太生分了。扉间这样想着。

既然提前下班了，就抓紧时间休息吧。扉间脱了一半衣服就卷着被子睡着了。实在是太累了，柔软的床铺把他包围了。

 

黑暗中仿佛有火苗在摇晃。

扉间睁开眼睛，发现自己在黑洞洞的房间中。房顶很低，到处都是稻草的潮湿腐烂的气味，他一阵的厌烦。

很快，扉间就敏锐地感受到，房间里有人。他小心翼翼地抬头，先是瞥到了醒目的白色。

“啊，是你……”扉间长舒一气。在他第一眼看到房间里站着个一身白的男人时，他真被吓到了。

“我没有名字吗？”泉奈反问。

“泉奈。宇智波泉奈。”

“哼。”

穿着白色和服的泉奈举着一柄红色的蜡烛，向他走了过来。一章惨白的脸在烛火下略略发青。“猜猜现在是什么时候？”

“肯定是后半夜了。”这里的人似乎听不懂西方传来的计时法。

“嗯，很对。”泉奈说，“你不是想调查吗？敢不敢现在和我出去？”

“……”被从深度睡眠里拉出来的头脑昏沉沉地疼。但现在确实是个避人耳目的好时机。

可是……

“不相信我？”泉奈挑了下眼睛，扉间顿时觉得氛围活分不少。如果大半夜一个人总和你一个语调说话，表情也一成不变，实在是……

“确实不太相信。”扉间思考了下说。

“那就算了。亏得我好心。”

泉奈拿着串钥匙，扉间和柱间在村庄里被严格监管着，睡觉时门都被反锁着。被反锁有很不安的感觉，于是扉间把他叫住了。

“不，谢谢你，泉奈。”扉间披上外套，“走吧。”

他们一路小心穿过村庄。走上小山坡，上面杂草丛生，比人的小腿都高。月亮很高，它的光芒足以照明。两人不再拿灯或者蜡烛，匆匆赶着路。

“所以，你想调查什么？”到了稍微安全的地方后泉奈问。

“其实我好奇的东西只有一样，所谓的‘黄泉’是真的吗？”被他这么一问，泉奈面露难色，只点了点头，没有说话。

“能带我去看吗？”

泉奈摇头。

“为什么……不说话？”

“不能说。”

“好吧，入乡随俗。”扉间无奈。他拍了拍西装上的灰尘，听见草丛中的虫鸣。

真奇怪，明明是郊外，明明月色很好，空气却一点都不清新，反而有种污浊的感觉。

“你是在说我们迷信吧。”泉奈笑道。

“……”

“真是傲慢无礼的外乡人。”

“被你这么说可真愉快不起来。”

“没关系，我看见你就很不愉快了。”

“……”扉间发现他们总是在吵，很小的事都在吵。他觉得没意思，就错开话题。“为什么带我出来？”

“把你扔在这里，肯定过不了多久就会有村民来找你，之后你们两个麻烦就大了。”泉奈轻笑。

“……你非要害死我和大哥吗？！”扉间皱眉。

“不。”泉奈很认真地看向他，“我只是无聊。”

“……算了。我大哥呢？”

“不知道，说不定和哥哥在一起呢。”泉奈轻飘飘地说。

扉间一个猛回头。“你说什么？！”

“别这个语气，我还嫌弃你那个不正经的大哥呢！天天舔着脸黏在哥哥身上，恶心死了！”

“就你哥那脸？！那头发？！那眼袋？！”扉间实在忍不住说道。还挺大声的。

“小点声！”泉奈扯了下他的头发，扉间一阵头皮疼，绝对掉了好几根。“你要是真的不信，”这次泉奈转移了话题，他指了个方向，“从村子的那边出去是墓地，大晚上去有惊喜哦。”

“我有病啊，大晚上去那地方！”

“诶？书上说邪恶的科学家特别喜欢这么干呢。”泉奈揶揄。

“……”

“那边呢，是神社。”泉奈反过身指向另一边，“神社的深处连通着外面。”

“……？！”

扉间总觉得这话里有话，泉奈只是轻笑，不再多说。

没过多久他们就赶回去了。回去时没有蜡烛，一路都靠摸。本来扉间记得当时泉奈是送他回到房间重新锁上门的，但现在他一回头发现泉奈早就不知道哪里去了。

漆黑的房间里，他向床边走去。

扉间猛地停住了。

房间里有人！

扉间瞬间向后躲，却还是被瞬间卡住了脖子。他呼吸困难，奋力地挣扎着。

“千……手……扉……间……”抓着他的“人”用不连贯的声音说。扉间觉得自己要断气了，还是清醒地分析出了这是谁。

宇智波斑。

“你竟……然敢……泉奈！”宇智波斑红着一双眼睛，宛如恶鬼。

不对啊，为什么……宇智波斑会知道泉奈的事……

扉间努力回想着自己的记忆。

对，他现在所在的是……梦境。这是很早以前发生的事了。泉奈还看得见，他还在村庄里时的事了！

扉间从噩梦中醒来，压迫感却并没有消失。

恶灵，侵袭了现实。

一双冰冷的手正掐着他的脖子！手的主人还压在他的身上！

扉间用尽全身力气去掰那双手，恍惚之间，他看到所谓的恶灵，其实就是泉奈！

“泉……奈！”

泉奈明显意识不太清醒，仿佛是在梦游。

“哥哥……”他毫无意识地喃喃道。

扉间把泉奈甩到床上，改变了受力方向后他很快脱离了魔爪。扉间坐在冰冷的地板上，大口大口地喘息着。这时，泉奈从床上动作僵硬地坐了起来，两眼迷蒙。

“这是怎么了……？”他循着声音的方向，“扉间……我梦到哥哥了。”

“我知道。”扉间几乎是马上回答的。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***狗血预警****

对于扉间来说，宇智波斑是比噩梦还可怕的存在。每次想起他，扉间脑内总会出现宇智波斑头发炸炸着，一双红眼对他怒目而视的样子。虽说他和大哥谈得火热，但他对别人看向泉奈的眼神极度敏感，看扉间跟防贼一样。在村子里的时候，只要大哥不在，宇智波斑肯定要明里暗里警示扉间一番。

如果宇智波斑真变成鬼了，那肯定是煞气的厉鬼。幽怨和阴气之类的和他不沾边。

想完这些扉间略微恢复了冷静，呼吸也平稳下来。他回到床前，安抚同样被噩梦惊扰的泉奈。

扉间把泉奈拦在怀里，给他盖上被子。彼此交换着体温，他们的灵魂都随之安定了许多。

泉奈梦见什么了呢？扉间忍不住去想。

“你不会是被吓到了吧，千手扉间？”泉奈冷笑着问，眼睛却根本没看向他。

“你不也是一样吗。”

“呵呵……”泉奈的手摸索上扉间的肩，随意地摩擦着。忽然间那只手又来到了脖子处，微凉的触感让扉间 背上一冷。“你想过被掐死的感觉吗，扉间？”

“没有，不过刚才差一点体验到了。”

泉奈轻轻地笑了。“我从很小的时候就开始想这件事了，想到那时哥哥会不会哭……呐，扉间，我们打个赌吧。”泉奈坐了起来，黯淡的光落在他的发辫上。

扉间隐隐觉得不对，但还是问，“赌什么？”

“赌你会不会恨我。”泉奈笑意更盛。

“？！”

若说这一刻扉间没猜到泉奈可能要说的是什么，那是不可能的。然而对于泉奈，扉间太习惯性地欺骗自己了。

“你想让我恨你……”扉间迟疑着说。

“也许那才是本来的样子。”

“那还是不要说了。”

“……为什么？你什么时候这么甘愿被人欺骗了，千手白毛？”泉奈还坐在那里，和扉间保持着不远不近的距离。

“……”

“这样吧……”泉奈移了下视线，“你如果恨我的话，对我做什么都可以。”

“这不像你，泉奈。”扉间实在没法继续躺着了。他觉得必须得让正在发生的事停下来才行。

“反正我已经什么都无所谓了……”泉奈清幽幽地说，“自从被你压在身下的那天起。”

“……”

“不，更准确地说，是从哥哥和千手柱间因为我死掉的那天起。”

扉间的心跳漏了一拍。他睁大了眼睛看着暗光下显出几分鬼魅的身影。

泉奈终于还是说出来了。一双黑色的眼睛镜子般倒映着扉间惊愕的脸。

扉间发现自己不会说话了。他僵住了，他无法阻止泉奈继续说下去，因为他已经被泉奈眼中的黑色吸住了。泉奈果然是聪明的，知道他的软肋在哪里。

“在仪式的前一天晚上，千手柱间帮我们逃跑。但是……”泉奈顿了顿，“失败了。因为我。”

“为了争取时间，本来说好给千手柱间出来的钥匙，但我没给他，我想给哥哥争取更多的时间。千手柱间总是一味地相信哥哥，说什么答应过让我们看到外面的世界。我当然知道，如果千手柱间没能逃出来会怎么样……会成为祭品啊……他受到的痛苦是他们需要的东西，你能明白吧？”

破碎的画面涌入扉间的脑内，他知道这只是他的假想，可他浑身发寒，双手发抖。仿佛柱间受到的疼他也感知到了一样。

“现在你还能选择原谅我吗，千手扉间？”泉奈的脸上一点表情都没有。他很平静，平静得诡异。“如果不是哥哥想让我活下去，给外面写信，千手柱间就不会来，也不会死。只要我提出回去，所有人就能得救。但是我没有。”

“是我一直牢牢地把千手柱间当成救命稻草，所以他才死了啊！”

扉间总觉得哪里不对。他看着泉奈的嘴一开一合的，声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来的，轻飘飘的，毫无实感。他的大脑无法思考，连回想前不久发生的事情都做不到。他能想到的只有一件事——大哥是被杀的，是被杀的，杀的……这种声音同样变成了回声般，震起千层万层的涟漪，停都停不下来。

不对……

他想反驳泉奈，可张不开嘴。

至少此时，他的某一部分，一定是恨泉奈的。

他想去攻击泉奈。这种冲动极其可怕，并且几乎难以抑制了。他的眼白都跟着变红了，有血丝，还镀了层水。但他的另一部分也知道，无论怎样做都是徒劳无功的。

如果泉奈说的是真的，大哥就不可能回来了。如果他说的是假的，大哥这么久了仍是了无音讯的。

扉间努力想镇定下来，可头脑就是史无前例地混乱着。

大哥饱受痛苦而死，而罪魁祸首就是给过他无限安心感的泉奈。

他当然可以选择发泄，对着这个他所认为的“罪魁祸首”，去掐他的脖子，摇晃着质问，打他平静的脸。然而就算是这样想了，恨意的尖矛在快要刺入泉奈身体时又停住了。

这道裂痕一直横亘在他们中间，只是谁都没去挑破。扉间更是越来越想忽视它的存在。现在它终于裂开了，他和泉奈便再无法回到过去。

“你明明很生气呀，千手扉间。”泉奈的表情很扭曲，像是想做出挑衅的模样但失败了，又想笑着去弥补又失败了。他外面的那层“壳”和扉间一样破烂不堪。“是我赢了。”他说，“就这样恨我吧。”

“没想到你那假模假样的冷静还挺能装的……”泉奈的声音在微微发抖，“不想杀了我吗？不想打我吗？是我看错了你们兄弟？”

泉奈看了他一阵，默默地撤回了目光。扉间看着他转身，慢动作似的。自己的身体仍僵在原地，不知所措。

他当然是很爱大哥的，相比大哥也是一样。即便他们向来没什么表示，不像是斑和泉奈，好得亲亲爱爱的。

但是……到底为什么？他没法对泉奈有强烈的恨！

泉奈的身影消失在了门口，扉间追了出去。他的视野一直摇摇晃晃的，很晕。追到楼梯前时，他一个加速抓住了泉奈的手腕。

泉奈停住了。

“为什么……？”泉奈极小声地问，他转过头来，眼白和扉间一样泛着红。“放手吧，千手扉间。”

扉间什么也没说，但同样没放手。

“为什么……？！”泉奈的声音变大了，“既然恨我就让我去自生自灭啊！”

扉间还是无法放开手。

他的四肢好像不受自己支配般，自行阻拦着泉奈。而他的精神则完全混乱着。

他下不去手。

无论是惩罚泉奈，报复泉奈，还是把他锁在地下室里粗暴对待，扉间发现自己都做不来。也许心里某处他还是认定泉奈在说假话。

“泉奈……”扉间沙哑着声音，认输般地说，“告诉我你在骗我。”

只要你说是假的，我就能相信。

“残念。”泉奈扯出一个笑容，他不知道，这笑容难看极了。“你不是也信以为真吗？你也怀疑过吧，千手柱间的死和我有关。”泉奈试图甩开扉间的手。“为什么还不放我走！千手扉间！我们这样的关系不正常，你没意识到吗？！从一开始就不对啊！”

扉间一阵脑壳疼。泉奈发火的样子隐约和斑发疯的影子重了合。他没来由地想如果死的是自己和泉奈，大哥会怎样对待这样的斑。

可还是不行。

自己和泉奈之间，没有大哥和斑之间那么浓厚的信赖，甚至是爱。

他对泉奈好，亦或是不好，都无法将泉奈从愧疚之中解脱出来。他们所谓的感情，永远是排在第二位的。也许真的就只是肉体关系吧？也许……

泉奈再度发力时失去了平衡。

争吵之中谁都没有留意已经到了台阶边上。千手扉间睁大了眼睛，脱手的瞬间重新抓住了泉奈的手臂。他用力，却没能稳住重心，两人一同滑倒了。

扉间把泉奈护在怀里，一路滚下楼梯。旋转之中他头上闷重地一疼，之后他们停了下来。扉间努力睁开眼睛，想确认被甩到一边的泉奈没事。然而他一睁眼睛，发现脸上满是血。本来没感觉头疼，突然就觉得哪里都疼了。

泉奈在这时恢复了意识，听到扉间无意识的呻吟，似乎明白了什么。他手脚并用爬到扉间身边，一摸就摸到满手浓稠的东西。

“这是……血？”泉奈有点慌了。“扉间？”他叫着扉间的名字，希望能得到个回答，另一只手也在乱摸。扉间血迹斑斑的手握住了泉奈的，迷迷糊糊中想安抚他。然而泉奈更慌了。

“扉间……？扉间你……”

泉奈站了起来，忽然停不住地剧烈咳嗽着。扉间能感受到。泉奈慌乱地继续下楼梯，途中跌倒了两次，听得他心紧。不知道有没有崴脚……

之后是门开的声音，冷空气闯入了空荡荡的洋房。

不知过了多久，有救护车（马车）把他抬到医院去。他挣扎着想清醒些，想问那些人泉奈去了哪里。

可扉间终究坚持不住了，满是血痕的手里空空如也。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧透：
> 
> 泉奈当然是说的假话啦，要不然怎么可能是“平静地”说。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****持续狗血****

扉间知道自己昏睡过去了。梦和现实搅在一起，让他无法分辨。

但他一直都在想泉奈，很不清晰地想。他没有想关于泉奈的什么具体的事，脑内也没有他的模样，可他就是在想。

扉间发现自己正坐在大哥家的餐厅里，和大哥一起吃着早餐，看落地窗外的那些花花草草。千手柱间蓦地对他笑了下，放下了手中的咖啡。

“发呆了哦，扉间。”

“哦，哦，是嘛……我居然没意识到呢。”扉间有点不自在，不知道该把手放在哪里。

“在想什么啊，头一次见你这个样子。”大哥敏锐地察觉到他的异常，顿时熟练地转换为了撒娇。扉间很无奈，只说才没有什么事。柱间失望地撇了撇嘴。

真是的，总像小孩子一样。

扉间想。

大哥一向喜欢依赖他，尤其他长大以后，各种麻烦事基本都被他包办了。不过这也是他们彼此信任的结果。柱间相信扉间的能力，扉间相信柱间的创意。

两人吵吵闹闹地过了二十多年，扉间从未细想大哥对他来说是什么。毕竟这样的年代里，并没什么大风大浪。

扉间重新将目光落回在大哥身上。清晨金色的阳光照在他有着健康肤色的脸上，他正对着庭院中的生机盎然微笑着，双眼中充满希望。

不知不觉地，扉间也难免勾起一抹笑意。

啊，如此平静而温暖的日子，就如千手柱间其人一般。

“扉间，其实大哥很担心你。”柱间忽然说。

“嗯？大哥你就是喜欢瞎担心。”

“要是我们的扉间没人喜欢可怎么办啊！”说着，柱间还卖了个萌。

“大哥，你先担心一下你自己好不好。”不过扉间还是没搬出来佛间的那套逼婚说教。

其实他打心眼里，还是希望大哥自由而快乐的。

“扉间要是有喜欢的人的话，一定要告诉大哥啊！”柱间笑容灿烂地向他眨了个眼，扉间下意识地偏偏身体躲过着爱的注视。

“为什么？”

“大哥肯定会全力以赴帮你的！”柱间做了个“干劲十足”的动作。扉间哭笑不得。

“大哥啊，你就别来添乱了。”

“扉间你怎么可以这么说我。”柱间又开始委屈了。

啊，这无比熟悉的场景，到底是多少时间以前的事了呢……

头一阵一阵地疼。

“你怎么了，扉间？！”千手柱间看他难受的样子，瞬间站了起来，关切地向他这边走来。扉间想挥挥手说没事，柱间的脸却越来越模糊了。柱间还在说着什么，他已经听不见了。取而代之的是逐渐清晰的，另一个声音。

“……师……老师……老师！”

扉间睁开眼睛，这一动作仿佛用尽了他全部的力气。

是小春啊……还有，团藏……

他略微清醒了些，眼前的白雾散开了一圈。

我在哪里……我昏过去了多久……

泉奈……泉奈！

扉间挣扎着，试图从床上坐起来，但被其他人拉住了。

“老师你先冷静些！”小春说。

“你怎么在这里？”扉间问。

“诶？我？是老师的……朋友来敲我们家的门。还好我这两天回家拿东西，要不然……”小春明显在后怕，“团藏是我叫来的，他家比较近，还是男人，有力气。别人我没敢通知，还是先不要兴师动众了……”

“泉奈呢？”

“诶？”

“你有没有注意泉奈去哪里了？！”扉间的喉咙又干又痛，发出来的声音也怪怪的，还很大声，在医院里显得突兀而吓人。

“他应该是回去了吧……”小春说得毫无底气。

扉间立马撩开被子，拔掉了手上的针头。他刚一起来，头上还是钝疼钝疼的，疼得他几乎想倒下去。摸得到绷带，看来是缠了好多圈，简直快变成印度人了。他没来由地想。

“老师！”

“他不可能回去……”扉间脚步摇晃着，完全不顾阻拦。最后他在小春和团藏的搀扶下，走到了医院外面。

“老师您这样就不要想开车了！”

“叫一辆车……”扉间扶着昏沉沉的头指示道。

头真的是好疼，疼得他什么都不想干。偏偏他现在又是如此心焦，哪怕泉奈真是害死大哥的凶手，他也无法任他自生自灭下去。

天好冷，天和空气都白茫茫的，仿佛飘着细雪。他们上了马车，马车顺着去扉间家里的方向疾驰着。路过洋房后继续向前，没多久，他们终于看到了人群。

扉间从马车上跳下，踉踉跄跄地推开人群，在众目睽睽之下用目光停住了原本在这里的人的动作。

车夫和随从正要把一个人抬到车上去。

地上还有着血迹，就算扉间现在不能完全看清东西，他也知道这些人在搬泉奈。

也许就是一种感觉吧。

“你们在做什么？！”他这一句话极具气势，马车的主人都出来了。

“我们看到有人受伤倒在路上，就想把他送到医院去。”这人一看就是纨绔子弟，被他一吓都不敢直视他了。

“哦？是吗？但从路上的痕迹看，这里似乎有过什么事故啊。”扉间现在满腹的火气，一双红眼宛若地狱的恶鬼。

“……这是，这是误会！而且这也和阁下没关系吧！”

“当然有关系！”扉间毫不留情面，“你看他的衣服，里面的领口是有千手家的家徽的！”

这句话激起了千层浪，围观的人议论纷纷，肇事者则面色惨白。扉间听得见无聊人士们的窃窃私语，被得罪的人位高权重，更给了他们胆量。

差不多就是马车撞了人，肇事者一时见色起意就想把人带走，再装作什么都没发生的样子。幸亏扉间来得及时。

“我们，我们这就去把人送到医院……”

“不必了，但这件事没完！”扉间恶狠狠地看了他们一眼，让团藏和小春把泉奈接过去。他们坐马车赶回医院，对泉奈进行救治。

泉奈被马踢了下，肋骨受了伤，需要静养。他们还发现泉奈的脚崴伤了，很厉害，估计是因此泉奈才没能躲开马车。

看着泉奈苍白发灰的脸，上面几缕被雪染湿的发丝凌乱着，扉间头疼极了，但也心痛不已。

所有的恨仿佛都消解了。理智与感情冲撞着，冲撞着，不知最后还剩下了什么。他只想摸摸泉奈的脸，告诉他一切都会没事的……可他不能，即便他前所未有的目光已经暴露了一切。

当晚下了场大雪，纷纷扬扬的，气温降得厉害，点着壁炉都能感到外面渗进来的寒。扉间一边输液一边守在泉奈身边，他迷蒙着醒了又睡，睡了又醒，一直不敢沉睡下去。

雪下了一夜一天，第二个晚上夜灯初上时，泉奈醒了。

“……”

感知到气息，扉间赶紧爬起来。

“泉奈！”

“……扉间吗？”泉奈试图动一动，但动不了，还很疼。“好疼……啊……”他应该是想起之前发生什么了。“……我在哪里？”

“医院。你被马踢伤了，最近要静养。脚也是。”

“……”

泉奈沉默了，空气里只剩下木炭噼啪的声响。扉间隐隐觉得不安。

“是吗……”久久，泉奈说。扉间注意到泉奈勾起的嘴角。

他在笑。

他在肆意地笑着。

“看来我真是没法从你身边逃走了，千手扉间。”他面带笑意地说。

“你要去哪里？”

“我不知道。也许是去找哥哥吧，还有那些因为我而死的人，起码去道个歉。”

“你没有错……”

“是吗？可是我杀了千手柱间啊，”泉奈说，“因为我讨厌他缠着哥哥，我伺机报复他啊，这样也无所谓吗？”

“反正你说过我怎么对你都可以了。”扉间说。

泉奈仍是笑着，“是吗，是啊……你终于可以毫无愧疚地玩弄我了。”

“……我本来就……”我本来以为我们彼此有感情的。

“……”

泉奈说得没错。他们之间的关系还真是够不正常的。

他们到底为什么会纠缠在一起，完全找不到头绪。

修养了一阵后两人都出院了。扉间开始了照顾泉奈的生活。

奇怪的是，泉奈没那么拒绝他了，温顺得反常。不过他们之间也没什么话，一直都是沉默的。

即便如此，扉间还是继续着青霉素的研究，日复一日。他不知道究竟是为了什么，研究更像是为了麻痹自己。

不去想泉奈话里真真假假的比例，不去想可能无法逆转的别离，不去想泉奈华丽衣饰下的胴体令他意乱情迷。

回家的时候经常发现泉奈跌倒的痕迹，逞强的乱动也让泉奈的身体没什么好的起色。有天扉间上楼时正赶上泉奈趴在卫生间外的走廊上，泉奈挣扎着想起身回去，可接连失败了。扉间控制不住自己，走过去蹲下身，捏起了泉奈的脸。

就算是生病了，泉奈还是如此美丽。那双乌黑的眼睛里仿佛是一片夜空，上面有星星。泉奈没有说话，任他摆弄着。

“……别折腾自己了。”扉间说，声音里带着几分冰冷。

“你有权利这样说别人吗？”泉奈回以冷笑。

确实，一直赶进度研究，扉间也憔悴得厉害。加上生病，少眠，扉间的恢复没比泉奈好多少。

两双带着乌青的眼对视许久，扉间松开了手。

他把泉奈横腰抱起，避免触及伤处，进到了自己的房间中。

压抑已久的暗火在意欲死灰复燃，扉间闭上眼睛，把它压下去。他简单换上睡衣，将被子卷在两人身上。

“陪我睡吧。”扉间抱住瘦弱的身体，有点硌得慌，体温也偏低，可熟悉的味道和感觉却让他瞬间安心了。

安心得想哭。

泉奈的额头抵在他的胸上，听得到泉奈浅淡的呼吸声。扉间抚摸着泉奈的脸，额头，额发，一遍又一遍。

“……你在顶着我。”泉奈说。

“……”

“不做吗？”

“……”扉间只是凝视着这张脸，红色的眼上水雾朦胧。

“要我来吗？”泉奈平静地问，“用手？嘴？还是哪里？”

“……”

“不说就算了。”泉奈放弃了，把手收了回去，“就按你说的，睡觉。”

千手扉间并没有睡着，他看着泉奈渐渐睡去，呼吸平稳。夜里听得到雪落的声音，在一片黑色当中，他悄悄覆上了泉奈的唇。

我真是没救了。

扉间苦涩地想。

 

最后一片雪，早已幽幽落下。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始往另一个方向跑了（我不记得本来想好的备注要说什么了）

起源于欲望，之后便是纠缠，糜烂，沉沦，崩坏……蜘蛛丝的尽端，又会是什么呢？

 

好像又回到了最初的状态。

也不知道是什么触动了千手扉间的神经，或许野兽其实一直都在他体内虎视眈眈着，那一天，锁头终于坏掉了。扉间不顾泉奈的伤，侵入了他的体内。泉奈从梦中惊醒，一双眼睛震惊地看着他。

明明什么都看不见……扉间心中冷笑，继续身上的动作。

果不其然，泉奈根本不反抗他，任凭他发泄着，只有在牵连到伤处时才忍不住发出痛苦的闷哼。

扉间盖住了泉奈的眼睛，却看到泉奈露在外面的嘴勾起一个残酷的弧度。

恨我吧。扉间仿佛听见他说。这声音冲昏了他的头脑。于是他的动作更加粗暴，弄得泉奈无法保持笑意。然而看泉奈因难受而扭曲的身体，扉间又愧从心生，结束后伏在泉奈瘦弱的肩上停了好久。

泉奈还在呼吸。

他能清晰地听到。

之后便是一发不可收拾。

彼时的瘾症复发了。

扉间意识到，原来他一直害怕的是泉奈的离开。他明知道泉奈的心病说不定是有解的，比如把泉奈送回到老宅去，当他不存在。可扉间做不到。

他还记得泉奈醒来时的笑容，那时他平静的面容之下，恐怕也有着类似的感情。

坏掉了。

他和泉奈一起坏掉了。

正如泉奈知道自己做什么都是徒劳了，扉间知道泉奈这下彻底没了逃离的能力了。

几乎是每天，扉间都要去强占泉奈。像是要把之前的压抑补回来一样，像是要通过这种方式把心中的苦闷告诉身下的人一样。或是询问那双冰冷的眼睛，这就是你想要的吗？！

泉奈不止一次在多方的疼痛下晕过去，扉间的拇指擦过泉奈沾血的嘴角，再去咬他的唇，如同衔下一片玫瑰花瓣。

恐怕泉奈在无声中嘲笑着他吧。扉间毫不怀疑。毕竟自己已经完全落入泉奈的圈套了，无论有意无意，是真是假。

他们鲜少说话，在这种折腾下，泉奈的伤完全不见好了。倒是扉间的研究每天都有进展。偶尔扉间也会去想当研究完成后的事。他在乎的不是荣誉，而是那个被迫好起来的人。这座洋房把他们囚禁了，变成了堕落者的乐园。

等待实验结果的时候，泉奈的影子时有浮现在扉间眼前——赤裸的，灰白的，有如西洋石膏像般的。瘦弱，却有着病态的美。他的肢体不自然地摆出的各种样子，还有他的表情……尤其是总是微微颦起的眉……

每一次缠绵都像是最后一次，扉间会竭尽全力也让泉奈到达高潮，但共鸣的感觉不像是一起升到了天堂，而是坠入了地狱。扉间把他锁死在自己身上，在业火的深处也不松开。

黏糊糊的手摸过泉奈的头发，泉奈在余韵中颤抖着，像是只充满恐惧的小动物。扉间感到满足。如果这时泉奈能笑着抬起漆黑的眼睛，弱势却居高临下地看他一眼，扉间会感到恐惧，但也会感到兴奋。

不过像这样虚假的温顺也很好。扉间想。

 

这样摇摇欲坠的生活终于还是到头了。

那天刚有九州樱花开放的报导出来，扉间晚上回家时察觉到了一丝不对。

长时间的共处让他对泉奈的气息极度敏感，几乎是一瞬间扉间就发现泉奈的气息消失了。他扔掉手中的外套匆匆上楼，到了二楼后，不安的感觉更重了。

因为那不再是“感觉”这种虚物，而是切切实实存在的。

血腥味。

浓烈的血腥味。

手提包掉在地上，扉间急切地向泉奈的房间走去。他的身影摇摇晃晃的，仿佛在穿越充满毒气的走廊。

毅然推开门后，看到的是他永生难忘的景象。

红。

红。

红。

刺眼的红。

粘稠的红。

干涸发黑的红。

扉间一时几乎无法呼吸。

整个床基本都被染透了，扉间大口喘着气，勉强看清了红色的中央。

有一把匕首。是扉间的。过去什么人送给大哥，大哥又送给他的。他一直收在抽屉里，早就忘了它的存在。

匕首刺入一片雪白，是泉奈的衣服，最开始的衣服，衣襟反压着，未染上血的部分白得不像是人间所有的颜色。

扉间的腿在发软。他的手松开门框，一步一顿地来到床前。

泉奈的身体因失血而下塌，他的脸却很干净，甚至带着浅淡的笑意。凑近了看，他的眼角还留有泪痕。

扉间跪倒在床边，双手不住地颤抖。他先是握住泉奈自然卷起的手。冷而硬的触感让他心里一惊。绯红的眼睛睁大，他揽过泉奈的脖子，把发青的脸贴在自己的脸上。

他的表情扭曲了，喉咙却没有发出任何声音。没有悲鸣，没有呜咽，没有呼唤死者的名字。

扉间没法形容他此时的心情。悲怆充斥着他的全身，不仅仅是心和脑，而是他的血液，肌肉，骨髓和神经。仿佛心脏活生生裂成了两半，痛，痛，痛，哪里都是痛的。温暖的春日中，他的呼吸毫无温度，且每一次都如针般刺着他的腹内。

他从未感受过如此尖锐的疼痛。无论是佛间去世时，还是大哥失踪时。那时都只是闷痛，冷漠和理智仍撑得住他。

可这次截然不同。

那种感觉更像是失去了一切。他重新置身于孤独的冰窖之中，扉间头一次意识到孤独是如此难捱。

泉奈的身体滑落到床下，扉间双手抱着他，泉奈的血粘在他的衬衫上，一块一块的。不知过了多久，扉间才稍微有了点精神。他看到了支棱在外的匕首，他握住匕首的柄，上面满是血，冷透了仍带着黏腻的感觉。他把它拔出，迸出的血飞溅在他的脸上，凝在他白色的头发和睫毛上。

隐隐之中，扉间好像听到了什么声音。

那声音极远，如同和他毫无干系一般。

它不断地响着，响到几乎发出者放弃，扉间才意识到那是有人在敲门。

扉间重新看了眼泉奈，发僵的手指穿过他开始干枯的额发。扉间飞速脱掉衬衫，对着西洋镜把手上和脸上的血清洗干净。冷静又自然。

往外走时他还拿了放在书房不知多久的香水瓶，到一楼后方道茶桌上，再佯作撞到桌子打碎了香水瓶。

浓烈刺鼻的香气扑面而来，扉间抖动外套，让香气充满整个房间。

做完准备工作后，扉间打开了门。

“啊，老师原来您在啊。”是水户门炎。他在外面站了半天，春寒让他的脸和鼻头都发红了。“抱歉，我是打扰老师休息了吧。”看扉间精神萎靡，头发凌乱的样子，炎如此说道。

“您之前说提炼出来产物就让我送来，我不敢怠慢。”炎从大衣的内兜里拿出了保护得很好的样品瓶，恭敬地递给扉间，“如果真能有疗效的话，老师一定会名垂千古的！”水户门炎总是这样，会习惯性地恭维几句。

扉间接过样品，做出很高兴的样子。“多谢，辛苦你了。”

“没关系的，老师！天色很晚了，我得先回去了。明天见。”

“嗯。”

关上门后，疲倦席卷了扉间全身。他把研究已久的实验成果放到一边，那个柜子上还放着冬天时泉奈的诊断书。

好像一切都不重要了。

都……不重要了。

他拖着步子，再度来到泉奈的房间。这次他彻底冷静下来了。

怎么可能……就这样说再见呢……

他的手指滑过泉奈的脸，仿佛泉奈只是睡着了般。

 

接下来的日子扉间过得很混沌。

说是混沌还不够准确，因为他看上去很正常。

正常地上课，正常地研究。药物的纯度不断提升，学生们都期待着它面世的一天。

“啊——怎么会这么多啊！”研究室外传来日斩的哀嚎。秋道和镜跟出去看，发现运货五辆马车上都装满了大桶大桶的液体。团藏贴心地帮他把订单找来，日斩更蒙了，“怎么会这样？！我怎么会多写一个零？！”

“午睡睡糊涂了吧。”名为琵琶湖来帮忙的工作人员吐槽道，日斩登时红了脸。

“怎么可能！我再怎么糊涂……”

“看错数的事还是可能发生的。”团藏接了一句。

“团藏！”

“先别吵了，现在货都拿来了，该怎么办啊？”镜说。

“什么，钱竟然是付过了吗？”小春拿到收据后也有点惊讶。

“毕竟老师从来不管财务的……”日斩发蔫了。

“出什么事了？嗯？这么多？”千手扉间出来时所有人都愣了下。

“是的，老师，多出来这些怎么办，退掉吗？”炎问。

“……不了，先放在这里吧，以后用着也方便。”扉间说。日斩明显松了口气。

“可是，咱们实验室放不下这么多。仓库已经很满了。清理也清理不出来什么。”小春问。

“那就放到我家吧。”扉间说。

“诶？！真的可以吗？”

“嗯。毕竟都买来了。”扉间很淡定，让人不由敬佩不愧是老师。“那，日斩，你们先把第一辆车上的放到仓库去。我记得标本室还有点地方，应该放得下。剩下的，我先带他们去我家。”

“是！”

扉间上马车带路，身后传来学生们喧闹的声音。

“真是太奇怪了！我怎么可能把数字看错嘛！”日斩在抱怨。

“你什么事干不出来，而且这就是你的字……”

 

时间好似过得很慢，又好似过得很快。

闷热的夏天终于步入尾声，秋季的风和高空罩在长长蔫蔫的草叶之上。

扉间听到有人敲门，就从地下室的暗门里出来，锁好，无事发生般去开门。

没想到，来的竟是这个人。

“旗木医生？”

“哟，教授。”卡卡西向他打了个招呼。今天卡卡西穿了和服，他不戴口罩的样子反倒让人不太适应。扉间观察了下，卡卡西手里拿了个包裹。“病人他怎么样了？”

“在睡着。”扉间很自然地回答。

“哦。”卡卡西露出玩味的笑容。“您的脸色不好，请注意防范。如果哪里不对劲，记得及时来医院就诊。”

“多谢您的关心。”扉间不冷不热地说。“请问您来是有什么事？”

“是给教授您送东西的。”卡卡西举了举手里的包裹。

“给我？”

“准确地说是带土给您的。”

“！”扉间暗暗吃惊，还是先问，“带土他还好吗？”

“嗯，最近去美国了。他刚结婚。”

“结婚？！”

“新娘您也见过，是野原琳护士。”

“哦，是她，但怎么……？”

“嗯……还没开春的时候带土回了趟老家，回来就喝了好多酒。”

“……”

“他说什么都没有了。后来琳就和他结婚了。”

卡卡西记得很清楚，当时琳对带土说“那就由我来做你的亲人吧！”，之后带土抱着琳哭得像个孩子。

“是这样。”扉间说。

“他去美国之前给了我这个，让我转交给您。”卡卡西打开了包裹，里面是个像收音机的装置，中间是个空槽，外面罩着玻璃。“他说这是灵石收音机，可以听到附在石头上的回音。”

“……”

“带土总是有些奇奇怪怪的理论，”卡卡西笑了下，“他说您会明白。”他又从口袋里拿出个包好的小袋子，扉间打开后当场像是被钉在了地上。

大哥的项链！

“这是带土在老家的遗迹中找到的。不像是村子里的东西，所以他想可能是千手柱间教授的。”

“……多谢。”

说完卡卡西就道别离开了。

扉间把收音机和挂坠都放了一阵，他坐在沙发上，脑子里乱哄哄的。

灵魂……摄影机……灵石……

久久，他终于把挂坠放进了收音机里。

里面传出断断续续的，调频般的声音。

这个开头很长，很长，长到扉间要怀疑里面没有声音了。

终于，像是卡壳一样停了小半秒后，里面传来沙哑的，大哥的声音。

【扉间。】他说。扉间的手脚的冰冷蔓延到了四肢。

【我可能回不去了。真是抱歉啊。过了这么久，肯定有让你担心了。哈哈。】

【（模模糊糊的电流般的响声。）】

【我还是太自以为是了，以为能以外人之身拯救所有人。我错了。我救不了斑。】

【是我的错。如果没有我信誓旦旦的保证，斑就不会死吧。】

【所以，扉间，能最后原谅一次大哥的任性吗？千手家的东西你知道我都保存在哪里，交到你手上可能更能让父亲放心呢。】

【（很豪放但在扉间听来很假的笑声。）】

【（刺啦刺啦的声音。）】

【我想去追斑。至少在最后，我想在他身边。】

【啊，还有一件事。】

【斑的弟弟，你见过的，我记得你们关系还可以。我刚才把他送出了结界，那孩子在■■的边界把斑拉住，不小心看了■■，他的眼睛因此看不见了。所以……】

【扉间，我能把他托给你照顾吗？】

【（沙沙……）】

【这一切都不怪那孩子。我是看着他离开的，我本来也可以选择离开，但我选择去化解我的愧疚。】

【（很长的沙沙声，伴随着海啸般的轰鸣声……）】

【这是我的选择。请不要怪罪任何人。】

【我很高兴你是我的弟弟，扉间。】

【（……）】

……

剩下的全是磁带空转般的声音。

扉间在原地站了很久，他的灵魂仿佛跟着大哥的声音飘走了，飘到遥远时间的另一端。在那里大哥对他笑着告别，留他一个人不知该到何处去。

“哈……”

“哈哈……”

扉间在空荡荡的房中干涩地笑着。

头沉得厉害，他膝盖一软，跌坐在地，昏了过去。

 

蜘蛛丝的尽端，剩下的是风平浪静的疯狂。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写不动了………………………………

“您在说什么？！”

“终止研究？”

“老师，这究竟是……”

果然，此言一出，众人喧哗。然而千手扉间并没有解释，只是摆摆手，让大家安静。

“因为我决定要辞职了。”

不同于刚才的震惊，这一次没有人说话了。六个学生都不知道该说些什么。

太突然了。无论是终止研究还是决定辞职。

“这纯粹是我的个人原因。”扉间说。

秋季明亮的阳光从窗口照进办公室，他们逆着光，看见扉间在灿烂光线的阴影下，露出一个慈善的笑容。

“当然，我的所有项目你们都可以随意继续下去。我很高兴看到你们能做出结果。”

再迟钝的人也不会觉得这下面没有问题了。可是没法开口去问。

“既然是老师的决定……”

最终还是镜开口，回以一个很勉强的微笑。“我们当然会永远支持老师。”

日斩明显是有异议的，小春也面色凝重，但同样是她拉住了日斩。

“请多保重，老师。”她说。

扉间站了起来，郑重地鞠躬。

“一直以来，多谢你们了。”

“老师……”

学生们难掩的不舍，不过还是微笑着祝福。在研究室前，他们合了次影。

千手扉间只带走了随身物品，看着老师的黑色轿车沿着种满樱树的大道渐行渐远，学生们默默在原地注目。

“总感觉……老师有好多秘密。”日斩心直口快。小春若有所思，镜则什么都没说。

 

扉间回到家中，关上门的瞬间，目色阴暗了下来。他环视一圈大厅，壁炉还在燃烧，茶几上什么都没有。罩着华丽织物的沙发上没有人使用过的痕迹。不过房间里没点灯，呈现出一种诡异的暗蓝色调来。

到处都静悄悄的。

他放轻脚步，向房内走去。差不多走大大厅中央时，有一个轻柔的触感压在他的肩上。

像是有个看不见的人把手搭在了上面一样。

扉间双眼微闭，露出一个诡异的微笑来。

“我回来了。”

“泉奈。”

 

事情要从泉奈死去的三天后说起。

那天扉间下了课从帝大回来，一打开书房就惊呆了——他的记录和手稿被扬了一天花板和一地板。好在窗户还被关得紧紧的。

然而当时扉间的第一反应不是去捡研究多年的心血，而是对着空屋子问，“泉奈？”

回应他的是绝对的寂静。

接下来的一瞬间，一股寒气穿过了他的身体，然而消失了。仿佛刚才的一切全都是幻觉般。

可那不是。

扉间面对着满屋狼藉，竟感到惊喜。

他来到地下室的冰窖，寒气铺面，他走到最里面，打开由冰构成的暗门，在那角落之中，无声地躺着一个人。

或者说是他没有灵魂，没有呼吸的空壳。

他还活着的时候，曾经名为“宇智波泉奈”。

他被精心地清理过，并保存在这里。不过这不是长久之计，为此扉间已经想好了对策。

扉间蹲坐在他身边，呵出的气体变为白色的雾。他伸出手，触碰到了失去弹性的皮肤。他眼中难掩失望的神色，但转瞬便消失了。

“是你吗，泉奈。”

像是问句，更像是陈述句。

有违常事的事见得多了，那便成了新的常识。不过这也有扉间的主观意愿在里面。

他在希望泉奈阴魂不散。

扉间抚摸着泉奈的长发，泉奈被他鼓捣得侧过脸去，歪歪斜斜的，像是在笑一般。扉间的手一路向下，划过他的脸颊，脖子，胸口的空洞……

外面的门突然发出“哐”的一声。

扉间愣了下，他走过去，打开门后果然什么都没有。

没有人影，也没有鬼影。

他猛然回头，看到泉奈还安安静静地躺在原处。然而他身上不受控制地起了层鸡皮。

 

——你相信灵魂吗？

绚烂的花火下，泉奈转身问道。

——摄影机是村子里禁止的存在。

这些话没来由地串联在他脑内。

 

当夜，千手博士便展开了新的研究。

他将灵石收音机拆开，仔细分析着其中的每一个原件。

假如，灵魂和鬼神都是人类现今无法捕捉，无法定义的物质。正如意识一般。

扉间把柱间最后的研究资料都收集起来，他认为把民俗传说和现代科学相结合，一定会有所收获。

就像灵石收音机能记录携带者的声音，那是不是透过摄影机能捕捉到灵魂呢？而这就是摄影机被禁止的原因。

以此假设为基础，扉间开始了他最脱离实际的研究。

 

万物皆有所解。扉间有这样的自信。

 

随着研究的展开，奇怪的事也多了起来。

“泉奈？”

千手扉间在书房奋笔疾书时，忽然毫无理由地对着空气唤了一声。

他停下手中的钢笔。

旁边什么都没有。

这种诡异的感觉不是一次两次了。

千手扉间吐出一口气，扣好钢笔帽，从写字台前起身，去了趟地下室。

一切如常。

然而他刚一关上门，那感觉又来了——有人就站在你旁边。你甚至能感受到“他”传来的寒气。

即便不依靠五感，人类仍旧能感受到其他人的存在。这东西很微妙，也许是现在科学无法解释的人体奥秘。

不过既然是科学那就好办了。千手扉间如此认为。他伸出手，向着不可见的热源，在习惯的高度处描摹一个人脸的轮廓。

阴冷感消失了。

……被讨厌了。扉间很自然地想。毕竟泉奈活着的时候他也不喜欢被无缘无故地摸，肯定会说“死白毛把手拿开”。但他要是来了兴致想摸扉间就会肆无忌惮的，真是双标得很。

可千手扉间并不讨厌。甚至每想起来都会不禁勾起嘴角。

 

研究进行得很急，因为他怕泉奈的亡灵散掉。

如果泉奈的亡灵真的在这里的话。

以现有的技术，千手扉间是无法证明泉奈灵魂的存在的，不过他相信那就是泉奈。

大概只有泉奈会无聊的时候把东西到处乱扔，出其不意地搞恶作剧，你一想亲近他他就像猫一样跳走。

 

千手扉间开始把工作带回家中去做。像是故意的，他总等待着，等待着一阵寒凉靠近，再把他桌面上的纸吹飞。

不过他不能一直专心致志地等，他看着看着文献就会一头扎进去，泉奈又好像故意等他投入工作，然后突然弄出极大的动静，把扉间吓一跳。

扉间确实被吓到了。

这种声音可能是指甲挠桌面，可能是猛地狠踢好几下书柜，可能是轰地弄倒一摞文件。

“我知道是你，泉奈。”扉间定了定神，很冷静地说。

壁炉中的火晃了晃，书房恢复了绝对的安静。扉间摇摇头，继续工作。可这次他难以静心，没两分钟就抬次头。一次，两次……几次都失望而归。

看来泉奈不会来了。

扉间凝望了阵关死的房门，像是等着谁来把它推开一样。久久的沉寂后，他总算沉下心重新开始工作。

 

有的时候连续几天书房没闹鬼，扉间反倒会觉得空虚。他每天早晨照例上班，讲课，下班后给学生解答，去实验室，回来处理文献。等到想起泉奈时往往他已经躺在了床上。

拉了窗帘的房间里黑洞洞的，他下意识地摸了摸床的另一侧，空有冰冷的织物。

这样的生活过去两周后，扉间开始觉得不安。他去地下室检查了一番，又出来，深吐一口气后匆匆跑到书房，埋头于各种刁钻的古籍中。

因为只有这样，他才能暂时忘掉这件事。必须得加快研发的速度，他对自己说。

 

一天晚上，扉间忽然从梦中惊醒。

他无法呼吸，仿佛有个人压在他身上，手还扣紧了他的脖子。他睁大了眼睛，艰难地挣扎着，可他什么都抓不到。

就在他以为万事休矣时，那双手放开了，阴冷的禁锢也消失了。

扉间猛地坐起来，剧烈地咳嗦着，大喘着气。半晌，他的身体机能恢复了正常，冬季房间里的冷染上了他的鼻尖。

千手扉间莫名其妙地苦笑出声。

他下床，胡乱地披上一件晨衣，先上到房顶去，眺望了好一阵寒星。

到处都是黑色的，就算是城区里也少有亮着灯的地方。寒风吹得他寂寥，扉间回到了阁楼，穿过静悄悄的实验室。

他提着煤气灯，把整间洋房都走了一遍。最后他停在了地下室门前，犹豫许久还是没进去。

 

第二天他就难得地请假去了趟医院，结果出来得早他还赶着上了半节课。医生告诉他心脏一点毛病没有，和他自己的判断无二。

不过那之后，深夜被窒息的现象仍时有发生。

那双手的力度和他的挣扎程度成负相关，如果他不抵抗的话，对方也会觉得无趣，很快就不和他闹了。甚至有一次，扉间清晰地感受到阴冷的禁锢从颈部消失，压在身上的寒气跟着退去，结果这股阴冷气又出现在了他旁边的床上。

扉间不敢说话，不敢问“是你吗，泉奈。”因为他怕一旦问出口，这些感觉就会消失。

于是他笑了，伸手探入这股寒气中，在距离天明仅剩的两三个小时里沉沉地睡去。

 

有天去上班时碰上了难得回到父母家的小春。小春家在扉间洋房的斜对过。

“老师！”她也看到了扉间，很热心地打招呼。

路上无聊，两人便闲谈起来。小春似乎想到了什么，就问，“老师，之前住在你家的那个男人呢？我好像很久没看到他了。”

“嗯？”扉间好像一时没反应过来她在说谁，半秒后才恍然大悟，“哦，他回到哥哥家那里去了。”

“是这样啊。”小春很轻易地相信了他，“如果是朋友的话，老师要多联系呀！”

“我已经到了什么都需要学生提醒的年纪了吗？”扉间说。

“不，其实是我们都这样想的，老师。”小春说得很认真，“老师一个人太孤独了。”

 

孤独吗……？

扉间恍然意识到，这段时间里他竟然没有一点孤独的感觉。

他每天调试着机器，进展并不迅速。有的时候扉间都怀疑是不是自己疯了，才相信能研究出这种东西来。

可每当他这么想，都有另一个念头把他顶了回去。

想要见到泉奈。

之后向他郑重地道歉。

 

新年时扉间发现自己身体状况不对。他咳嗽的频率变频繁了，于是他就去医院确诊了一下。

旗木医生看向他的表情极度复杂。

“教授。”那双黑眼睛犀利地盯着他看，“你……是不是没有把病人的东西烧掉。”

“……是。”

“为什么？！”

扉间确实曾经把泉奈的东西收拾过一遍，却无论如何都下不了决心烧掉。于是就这么放着了。

见他不说话，旗木医生隐约猜到了答案。他僵直的身体缓了下来，声音里带了几丝愠怒，以及悲哀。

他知道千手扉间本来是个多冷酷而理智的人。

“你疯了，千手教授。”

“也许吧。”

扉间平静地与他对视着。红色的双眼中并没有那种空洞和虚无，他疲惫却尖锐，尖锐得让人觉得可怕。

“既然如此，我会辞职。”他拿起帽子和提包，起身打算离开。“代我向宇智波巡捕问好。”

“……祝你好运，教授。”白发的医生在他身后说，像是不忍心继续看他憔悴的身影。

“一直以来，麻烦你了。”

旗木医生知道，他不会再见到千手扉间教授了。

 

春去夏来。即便是闷热的夏季，洋房里仍阴森森的，比外面冷了好几度。

扉间的实验室比过去乱了好几倍，而且堆满了各种不曾有过的东西。原本他偏向生化类的研究，现在反倒变成了物理类。透镜，检测仪，这些东西和大量的文献及书籍堆放在一起。

他的胡子变长了，因为不常出去，他也不怎么打理。

如果有小朋友经过这里，扉间又碰巧开了门，绝对会传出“吓人的房子里住着个妖怪老头”的故事来。

夏秋之交的一个深夜，扉间用废纸把咳出的血擦干净，继续埋头调试。他的眼白泛着红色，可他全然不在乎。

当他处理好最后一个元件时。用于感知灵魂存在的灯丝闪出了亮光。

好似纷乱的思绪全都不见了。他拿起特别的摄影机，双手颤抖着，开始寻找灵魂的踪迹。

扉间顺着楼梯向地下室走去。灯丝逐渐变成了红色。

从来没有任何一项成果让他如此期待和激动过。他睁大眼睛，一丝一毫都不敢错过。

 

“泉奈？”

漆黑的走廊中，扉间拿着摄影机猛然一个转身，却瞬间僵住。

他像是被什么掐住了脖子，脸色由红变青。绯色的眼睛瞪大了，里面没有倒映出任何影子。

他倒在地上，像断线的木偶。

摄影机从手中滑落，灯丝由红转蓝，最后不再闪烁。

 

三天后，警察署接到报警，之后报导出了千手扉间教授猝死家中的消息。


	17. 结局2——连理

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天不知道抽什么风脑出来的一个另一个结局。还是很有毛病，可能比原结局更有毛病（扶额）相比于仔细写，不如说是把脑内那堆乱七八糟的事简单地叙述出来了_(:з」∠)_比较糙

千手扉间对自己浑浑噩噩的生活方式还是有所知的，他知道自己这样上班下班想的都是与泉奈交媾很不正常，可他偏偏没控制自己的欲望。

一方面是他觉得自己有这么做的权利，而另一方面，似乎只要是和泉奈沾边的事就会让他有失冷静。

泉奈仍旧不反抗他，每次都两眼空洞地望着天花板。扉间一向不知道泉奈在想什么，可能是在嘲笑他，还是在想过去的事？渐渐地，扉间完全不在乎了。

若是有什么人知道这栋洋房中发生了什么，他肯定会被扣上“癫狂”的印章。

不，也许事实就是这样，只是自己碍于颜面不太愿意承认罢了。

时间约过去了两月多，初夏的热风开始挤占春日柔软的温暖，扉间发现泉奈似乎变得不太对劲。

两个月里泉奈一直比较平静，看得出来他在忍耐，在逞强，在封闭自己。而现在，泉奈的精神像是飘出去了，有点神不附体。

扉间问他也答非所问。

起初扉间还觉得高兴，以为泉奈失忆了，他们有了重新来过的机会。但是几经测试，扉间不得不得出结论——泉奈可能是精神上出了问题。他找了医生过来，医生给出了同样的诊断。医生出去后的几分钟里，扉间陷入了一阵混乱。但当他看到泉奈摇摇晃晃地从楼梯上下来时，这种混乱又消散无踪了。

泉奈走过来，双眼迷蒙地看着他。扉间与他对视着，没多久竟莫名笑了。他过去，一把将泉奈搂在怀里。

这时候新的药物研究完毕，泉奈成为了第一个试用者。很幸运的是，没出现过敏反应，并且逐渐治愈了。这意味着泉奈可以继续陪在他身边了。

泉奈常常喃喃自语，稍微清醒时又把扉间当成了斑。扉间虽不愿意，却也高兴泉奈能因此主动亲近自己。

这样的泉奈比之前更像是宠物，他安安静静地接受扉间的喂食，接受扉间的爱抚。扉间给他清洗身体也没有被拒绝。

于是扉间把泉奈抱上床去，看着泉奈那双天真的眼睛，觉得仿佛回到了从前。他解开泉奈的衣服，嘴唇轻轻地滑过泉奈身体的中线，泉奈还是没抗拒他，只是有点困惑。

扉间抚上泉奈的面庞，宠溺而淫邪地勾起嘴角。他把泉奈扣在怀里，咬上泉奈的颈窝，手指熟练地打开泉奈的私密之处。

终于，泉奈的身体开始微微发颤，忍不住喘息起来。过去泉奈从来不愿意发出声音，忍到不能再忍。在这种刺激下，扉间撕破了所有思想的禁锢，近乎疯狂地在泉奈体内锤捣。泉奈如同受伤的小兽，止不住地呜咽。等结束时，扉间才慢慢把泉奈放回到枕头上，他这才注意到自己已是泪眼朦胧。

没想到，这样的生活一过就是二十年。

熟识的人都以为扉间过着满足的生活，私下里都以为他是偷偷结了婚，只有小春对此不置一词。

华族的交际会很多，有天晚宴他们几人都去了，甚至包括扉间老师。小春出来时，炎跟着上了马车，说是要送她。看小春总是神情凝重的样子，炎忍不住问上一句。

小春叹息一声，“如果像你我这种人，突然有一天失去一切，只剩下美貌和身体任人把玩……这种生活我无论如何都是无法过下去的。太悲惨了。”

炎不知道她在说什么，就随便附和了两声。后来在两大家族的促成下，两人还真结婚了，是人人眼中的模范夫妇。不过小春说，他们像是把好朋友硬掰成情侣，反倒关系更古怪了。

五六十岁是人生病的高发期，就算是千手扉间也没能被豁免。

长期以来没日没夜的研究，让他的身体难免存有隐患。在他五十三岁时，患上了他自己都没有办法的疾病。

扉间辞去工作，开始整理多年来的研究笔记，剩余的时间就和泉奈厮混在一起。年纪大了以后没了年轻时的力气，他也喜欢搂着泉奈，肌肤相贴的感觉让他精神安定。

然而一年入秋之后，他的身体状况就急转而下。心脏经常绞痛，呼吸也跟着不顺畅，体重一天天减了下去，甚至行动上都跟着不方便了。但扉间仍坚持不找帮工。他存了些私心，无论如何都不希望有人知道泉奈的存在。

敏锐的人像猫，会知道自己大限将至。扉间对此没什么特别的想法。他做好了遗嘱，这些年他也没少锻炼两个弟弟，千手家的资产应该还保得住。。

剩下的只有一样，扉间看向睡在他身边，脸上同样染了岁月的痕迹的男人。

泉奈虽然精神出问题了，但仍可以自理，不过他一直生活在混沌之中。不知道时间，不知道自己是谁，不知道还被他讨厌的千手扉间囚禁着。

扉间曾想过把泉奈送回老宅，让人照顾他的余生。可现在越是看着他越是怀疑，这样的生活，他真的想要吗？

“放了我吧，千手扉间。”

泉奈还清醒时的话穿过数十年的时光飘入他的耳内。

扉间撩起泉奈的一缕头发。因为不想带着泉奈出去，多年来一直是扉间帮他剪的头发。它仍旧是乌黑的，没有一丝银色混入其中。泉奈被他的动作弄醒，抬起眼时微微一笑。

这一笑让扉间做下了决定。

趁着还有一点力气……

扉间把准备好的药物放在床头。他望着泉奈，那眼神可谓是深情款款。

泉奈和这二十年里一样，半睡半醒的。大概是最后一次，扉间打开他的衣服，二人坦诚相对。

“泉奈……”扉间轻声唤着这个名字，泉奈循声看向他。

“对不起……”

多年的朝夕相处让他的恨意衰退了，而且泉奈呆呆愣愣的样子也让他心生愧疚和怜悯。

扉间吻上泉奈的唇，仔细而温柔。他耐心地扩张，耐心地等待泉奈的身体变得敏感。

他变作了动物，像是要把全部的生命力都倾注在这一行为之上一样，仿佛这是他生命全部的意义一样。扉间有韵律地在泉奈身体中抽动，他把泉奈抱得很紧，直到泉奈喷射而出。他的额头顶在泉奈的锁骨上，身体则继续着动作。这时，一双手环在了他的身后，同样地轻而柔和。扉间登时睁大了眼睛，抽插的动作一下子变得剧烈起来。

他眼前一白。

在疲倦当中，扉间把药拿出一粒，用嘴送进泉奈的口里，看着他吃下。他的内心不可思议地平静。他等待着，等待着毒药起效。

烈性的毒药很快传到泉奈的全身各处，他因痛苦而颤动着。扉间把他抱在怀里，强忍着鼻尖的酸涩和双眼的胀痛。泉奈大口喘息着，又慢慢归于平缓。

一只冰冷的手放在了他的脸上，他听到的恍若幻觉的一声。

“扉间……”

扉间猛地看向泉奈，却看到泉奈呼出最后一口气，不再动了，身体还带着些许温度。

忍耐的情绪忽地如山洪般爆发了。他掠夺着泉奈的唇，眼泪不受控制地流下，双手像是要把泉奈按进自己的身体里。可是，这样还不够。

他摆弄着泉奈开始发僵的身体，进去乱捅一通，狂乱地发泄着。最后他疲惫地厉害，吐出所剩无几的精液就败下阵来。扉间这才发现自己喘得多么丢人，而且还是泪流满面地。

头脑发空之中，扉间坐了起来。他把泉奈的身体擦干净，把衣服系好。自己洗了把脸，让脸上的红色退去，这才回到床上，咽下自己的那粒药。

一套动作，很是果决。他没给自己留后悔的余地。

后悔也是没有意义的……

扉间抱着泉奈，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。剧毒蔓延开来，他感到了前所未有的宁静。

 

当然，警察闯入千手扉间的洋房后，他们的死相还是难免被大做文章。可以说是千手伯爵家最大的丑闻了。板间和瓦间全然不明所以，几年前千手柱间失踪了满了十五年，被判定死亡，板间莫名其妙地继承了伯爵。但这些都不影响“帝大教授终身未婚，竟囚禁美貌男子二十余年”“谋杀还是殉情，探访伯爵府秘事”这类报道的铺天盖地。不过这引起了普通人对华族的好奇，千手家的农产品卖得倒是不错。

板间和扉间的学生们按照扉间的遗愿，将二人埋在一起。仪式结束后，小春深吸了口暮冬初春寒凉的空气。

“你好像松了口气。”炎说。

“确实有点。”

“你早就知道了？”

“嗯，算是猜到了吧。老师怎么可能会把这种事告诉别人。”小春苦笑，回头望向寺庙里面，可是被往外走的人群挡了个结实。“但是啊，那个人……他也许并不想要这样的结局吧？”

直到最后，那个人也没能掌控自己的任何事。

这实在是……太过残酷了。


	18. 泉奈性转IF线（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越草，，，前后隔了很久了，，，

泉奈睁开眼睛的时候发现自己在一辆汽车上。当时她还不知道这东西就是“汽车”。

路上颠簸极了。开车的男人看到她醒了并没有停车，只从倒车镜里扫她一眼。这一眼吓到了泉奈。

红色的眼睛……

再一看，这人的头发还是白色的！简直是个妖怪了！

“到底发生了什么事？！”男人开口便问，压抑不住的怒气。泉奈慌了，可她掩饰住了，这一套动作更像是本能反应。然而仔细追究下去，竟发现自己什么都不记得。

什么都……不记得。

泉奈被这一现实惊到了。大脑里是一片空白。她刚想说“我是……”后半句就溜掉了。明明刚才的害怕不是假的，她应该知道“发生了什么”，但她现在又不知道了。一双黑色的眼睛空灵灵的。

男人察觉到了异常，便问“怎么了？你可以慢慢说。”

我们很熟悉吗？泉奈拧眉。

“你是谁？”她问。

车，一下子急刹住了。泉奈险些从躺着的后车座上滚下来。

“装傻是没用的！”男人有点生气地往椅背上一靠，还砸了下方向盘。

不管认识与否……这个人可能有点危险。泉奈当下判断道。

实际上失忆的泉奈这时已经不知所措了，可身体仿佛脱离了控制，自己行动着，变出个“无动于衷”的壳来。不过男人似乎很吃这一套，他从倒车镜里看了她好几眼，居然接受了现实？！

“你不会真是……”男人终于转过头来，还探过半个身子，神情复杂。

愤怒，疑惑，难以置信，还有点悲伤。不，应该说悲伤才是占比重最大的那个，其它的情绪都是悲伤的副产物。

被这样的眼神盯着看，她的身体竟毫无惧色。

“你记得自己的名字吗？”男人问。泉奈摇头。

“真不记得了？”他明显不信。

其实泉奈真正害怕的是这个男人会伤害她，男人给她的第一印象很差，长相奇怪还易怒，不说话就冷冰冰的，吓死人了。如果她现在没失忆，她都会选择说自己失忆了。

所以泉奈点了点头。

令人感到窒息的寂静持续了几秒。没想到紧接着，男人笑了。但这个笑仍让她感到不安。

“你的名字是泉奈。”男人说。

泉奈。身体很认可这个名字。

“我是千手扉间。”

千手扉间。好像是这样的。

“是你的……未婚夫。”千手扉间说得很是坦然，说完就转回去开车。然而泉奈比谁都清楚这是多大的一个谎话。

“你家里出事了，我负责把你接回来。”扉间继续说，“在那之前你家里把你托付给了我。”

骗子。泉奈在心里说。她从后车座上坐起来，抱住了双膝，这时才发现自己穿着一件素白的和服。

如同是被白色晃了眼，她感到一阵头疼。

“看来你现在身体很虚弱，先好好休息吧，路还很长。”

车灯晃得外面的草叶灰突突的。醒来之后的晕车感让泉奈更加难受了。她闭上眼睛，重新躺下。

泉奈试图回想自己还记得住的东西，然而每次想都让她产生呕吐的冲动。头太疼了，太疼了。于是她只好换了个方向，去想关于千手扉间的事。

我们认识。但绝对不可能是什么“未婚夫妻”。这个词太先进了，她之前根本都没听过。可她同样没有别的选择。

一些常识性的东西还留在脑子里，至少她还知道和千手扉间结婚意味着什么，这让泉奈起了层鸡皮，不住地发抖。

和那种人做……太糟糕了吧？！说不定还会有孩子……

泉奈感到十分崩溃，她仿佛把自己的一生都看到头了——被一个奇怪的男人用姓氏和婚姻捆绑住，甚至不会结婚。那样还好点。他看自己的眼神明显不对，本来那么生气都能笑得出来肯定是早就有非分之想了。那种“捞到便宜了”的表情真是恶心透顶！

不行，不能这样。泉奈迅速做出了决定。先骗取千手扉间的信任，如果他和自己的过去有关，那一定能查到蛛丝马迹，之后有一定基础就逃跑！

至于贞操和孩子都不算事了，先跑再说。

一天一夜的行车后，他们终于回到了东京。泉奈难受得厉害，呼吸到新鲜空气时还头晕目眩的。

半晌后，泉奈终于看清了周围。

汽车停在一栋从未见过的样式的楼前，应该就是书里的西洋式了。她又看了看汽车，原来她一直在这个里面。扉间怕她逃走，不让她下来。

“这是我家。”千手扉间说，他苍白的脸上带着点点笑意，可在泉奈看来就是猥琐的笑意。“不久之后你就会是这里的女主人。”

千手扉间拉起了她的手，泉奈反射性地把他挥开了。扉间没有生气，反倒是饶有兴趣地打量着她。

洋房阴森森的，就像它的主人一样。泉奈看着繁复的西式织物，并不觉得有多华丽，只觉得是另一种新奇的风格。

不过除了必要的家具外，整栋洋房都很空。扉间带她去了一个空房间，果不其然，哪里都没有女人的痕迹。

“事出突然，今天你先忍耐一下，明天我会找人置办需要的东西。你有什么想要的就写下来吧。”千手扉间说。

我好像的确是会写字的。泉奈动了动手指。

泉奈看得出来，扉间并不相信她，也看得出来扉间知道她同样不相信他。这种假模假样地演戏，倒是挺合得来。

总而言之，泉奈就这么住下了。她当晚就弄清了洋房的结构，脑内形成了地图，连扉间的密室都没漏掉。她还把洋房周围都打量了一遍。

邻居有不少，但是他们认识千手扉间的话，肯定不会帮她。想到这里，泉奈不由有些愤然。

第二天，果然就有成箱的东西陆续送来，填满了她的房间。一柜子的和服和洋装，还有首饰，家具。到底是女孩子，虽然不太喜欢任人打扮，但仍不免觉得新衣服新首饰好看。千手扉间突然出现时，泉奈花了好大力气才把笑脸压下去。

“谢谢您，千手先生。”

千手扉间一直穿的是西装，明治时期的西装有点繁重的华丽，不过确实很衬扉间的气质。

“你喜欢吗？”

不知道是不是错觉，千手扉间进来时像是在故意别开视线。

“老实说，我觉得您图谋不轨。”泉奈笑道，扉间却无从辩驳。

“我……”

泉奈没来由地想捉弄他，就走上前去，解开了和服的腰带，把中衣一敞，将玲珑有致的胴体暴露在对方面前。

“千手先生，您一直想要的就是这个吧？何必非要找个‘未婚夫’的借口呢？”

被揭穿的千手扉间当即又羞又恼，完全不敢抬头，随便找了个借口逃开了。等千手扉间彻底不见后，反倒是泉奈松了口气。他当时要是真扑过来可怎么办啊……想想都慌。

泉奈把衣服系好，时值寒冬腊月，烧了壁炉的房间也没那么暖和。她把自己裹起来，微微发抖，华丽的衣饰珠宝顿时失了光泽。

毕竟无法逃脱被扒光的命运。

泉奈盯着炉火，忽然撩开和服的下摆，略带羞涩地将手指探向一双白腿之中，那未曾开发过的地方。越过丛林，滑入那道缝隙，她小心翼翼地探索着。陌生的刺激让它变得湿润，泉奈面色微红，却变得大胆了。终于她找到了一处入口。

她把中指探进去，很耐心地寻找着。体内有不是很粗的异物，这感觉很微妙，但并不强烈。

确实，很温暖湿润。她慢慢放入了整根中指，触碰到了褶皱和幼芽一样的东西。泉奈试着抽动手指，然而没什么所谓的“快乐”的感觉，至少不明显。她试着去放入第二根手指，却因为疼而失败了。

泉奈把手指拿出，看着上面略带酸味的透明液体，感到淡淡的失望。

她仰在床上，没来由地想象千手扉间对她做这些事。确实还是喜欢不起来，不过似乎也没那么讨厌。

晚上的时候，千手扉间还特地过来道歉。泉奈随意地原谅了他，说“我们好好相处吧。”

我们好好相处吧。说这句话时，泉奈多少还带了几分真心的。

于是“那一天”被推迟了两个星期多。

即便泉奈偷偷探索过欢爱的乐趣，但最后仍疼得发慌。本来想演出抗拒的样子，没想到最后是真的想把千手扉间推开了。

男人的嘴，男人的手，男人的皮肤，还有男人的体重和呼吸。

泉奈又开始犯恶心了。他越是做出“喜欢”的样子在她身上舔来舔去，泉奈越是觉得厌恶。没有什么快感，只有没完没了的折腾，甚至随后几天千手扉间都兴致盎然地来折腾她。

下身被撑得很大，因摩擦而红肿，发疼发痒，还有混着体液流出的精液……这一切都糟透了。

 

过了三个月，进入了冬天。泉奈和扉间的关系一直半好不坏。泉奈觉得自己成了扉间养的一只金丝雀，漂亮的衣服和精致的食物无法弥补扉间对她的伤害。她有种感觉，现在的生活水平其实和她过去的相差不多。仔细想想，以她原来的身份，如果嫁给别人，估计过的也是这种生活。

思来想去，泉奈的心情并没好多少。

相比于扉间频繁的献殷勤，泉奈不怎么搭理扉间。因为一看见扉间，在卧室里发生的一幕幕就会浮现在她眼前。那种被压制的颤栗感迅速遍布了全身。

有一天，扉间又想和泉奈亲热一番，泉奈说自己不舒服。扉间以为又是泉奈的伎俩，就打算强上。没想到的是，泉奈突然跑到洗手间开始呕吐。扉间这才意识到，泉奈可能怀孕了。

还真是怀孕了。

听医生这么说完，泉奈面如土灰，陷在宽大的西式床上目中无神。等扉间进来，她一把把床头的书扔了出去。扉间敏捷地躲开了。

“满意了？”泉奈冷笑着问。

扉间虽然叹气仍是在笑，只当她是怀孕脾气不好，就坐到她旁边。“累了就好好休息吧。”

“别露出这种表情！我根本不想要你的孩子！”

“泉奈……”

“出去，我很讨厌你！”

扉间很听话地出去了。然而一到晚上，他还是躺在了泉奈旁边。

泉奈躲在床边，扉间都怕她掉下去。他凑过去，想把泉奈往床上拉一点，结果他刚一动，泉奈就说“不许过来！否则我杀了他！”

“泉奈……没必要和孩子过不去吧？”

这不像是男人和女人的谈话，反倒像警察和劫持人质的罪犯。

“你是轻松了，你知不知道我有多难受！”说着说着，泉奈又要吐了。扉间赶紧跳下去，拿盆接着。

看着泉奈因呕吐而发红的脸，还有眼泪汪汪的双目。扉间竟然觉得她可爱。

扉间抚摸着泉奈颤抖的肩膀，趁她虚弱的时候拉进怀里。他在泉奈耳边说，“我们结婚吧。”

“……不要。”泉奈疲倦地说。

“你在害怕什么，泉奈？”扉间却是仍旧很开心，红色的眼里泛着亮光，“我会找人照顾我们的孩子，你什么都不用管。”

“不要……我不要你的孩子。我不喜欢孩子。”泉奈推开了他，把被子盖过头顶。

到了夜里，扉间还是和她同床而眠。泉奈离他远远的，简直要掉下床去了。最后扉间没办法，自己到别的屋子里去住。然而这样仍然不方便，泉奈吐得太厉害的时候他经常赶过来不及时。扉间只好雇了侍女来照顾泉奈起居。

泉奈和侍女关系不是很好。她对谁都冷淡而无情，又由于怀孕，整天闷闷不乐，什么都不想吃。看到泉奈日益消瘦，扉间跟着着急。

后来泉奈的肚子一点点大了起来，泉奈的神经质也愈发厉害，侍女都被折腾得精神衰弱。扉间还阻止了好几次泉奈的暴力堕胎。

扉间每天都心惊胆战的，连同事都问扉间教授怎么眼下乌青越来越严重了。扉间只好含混过关。

好不容易挨到生产的日子，扉间提早请了医生来做检查。医生说泉奈虽然身子弱，心情不好，但总体不影响生产。另外还嘱托扉间以后要多带她出去走走，以免产后抑郁过于严重。

生产的时候有惊无险，以为泉奈大出血的时候扉间心态都崩了，他直直地盯着门里，浑身发颤，听着泉奈的呻吟，仿佛那些痛都在自己身上。最后母女平安时，扉间跑进去紧紧地握住了泉奈的手。

泉奈虚得厉害，目中完全无神。感受到扉间的手，她侧过头，眼泪唰地淌了下去。

“在这时候装模作样……”她气声说。

“泉奈……我……对不起……”扉间的两只手把泉奈的小手捧在掌心，头深深地垂了下去。

“是吗……？别一副很喜欢我的样子，你先离我远点……我累了……”


	19. 原结局番外——奴隶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写扉镜写到神志不清，扉泉开个车复健一下_(:з」∠)_

不知何时起，泉奈发现自己沉迷于睡着的感觉。躺着就会不断地犯困，哪怕是刚刚醒来也会犯困，进而睡着。

如果睡着了的话，说不定就会做梦。梦里有色彩，有各种各样的事，甚至还可以看到哥哥。

虽然梦境不常是明亮的，有的时候他会梦到那天晚上，在阴暗的地穴里，人们尖叫着，逃离着……他们又变作亡灵，指责他没有完成使命，却还苟活世上，满足于做人玩物。

不……不是那样的……

做噩梦时很难醒来。他在梦里被逼到无路可退，没有力气去歇斯底里地辩解。之后他脚下一空，在巨大的空穴中坠落，在洞底被摔得粉身碎骨时才在现实中重新复活，睁眼又是一片漆黑。

这真是太糟了。尤其泉奈偏偏在这时听到楼下门被关上的声音。

他顿时没了力气。

泉奈听着熟悉的脚步声一路来到房前，扉间开了门，很自然地把麻烦的西装全数脱掉放进衣柜。床颤动了一下，扉间过来，手按上了他的肩膀。

真是没救了。不光是千手扉间，我也没救了……

只要听到那脚步声身体就会发抖。在黑色的世界里，身体牢牢记住了扉间的感觉。扉间一靠近身体就会自己做出反应，敏感而下流。泉奈不想这样，但完全不受控制。

扉间看他不拒绝就继续动作。他把侧着躺的泉奈反过来，覆身过去，把泉奈固定在身子下面。

太近了。泉奈厌弃地想着，自己的呼吸却已经变重，下身也在膨胀。

别这样啊……

泉奈对自己的身体像是在对另一个人说话。这时扉间轻舔了下他的鼻梁。泉奈浑身一怵，后穴居然开始蠢蠢欲动了。

扉间在笑。就算看不到他也知道。

“你今天也很敏感啊。”

“……闭嘴。”泉奈咬牙，把头偏向一边。然而下一瞬间，他的屁股就被摸了。泉奈发出一声悲鸣。

无论多少次他都没法习惯。泉奈不适应别人摸他屁股，那里似乎比其他地方都要敏感。一被摸到就会全身紧绷，却又用不上力气。他在床单上摩擦着双腿，最后还是水一般无力地认人把玩。

扉间很清楚他的敏感点。他从腰窝开始爱抚，一路向下，摸完一半再去抚摸另一半。从来不暴露在空气中的部分往往皮肤光滑无比，扉间很享受这种触感。

泉奈低低地喘息。不要……。他不断暗示着自己，想让自己稍微矜持一点，不情愿一点。可是这样的日子过久了他的身体已经有了反射。就算最最开始的时候他极其不情愿，现在也不可控地沉沦在淫靡的漩涡中。

下身已然完全抬头，和扉间的一样互相顶着对方。两人的尖部都有液体流出，那炽热的感觉撩拨着情欲。

泉奈面色发红，如同待采的果实。扉间啃他的脖子，咬他的锁骨，哪怕那里还有清晨未消去的痕迹。

扉间如同动物一般，用口水宣示着他的主权。他舔着泉奈的乳尖，感受着泉奈的胸膛在微微抬起。他握住泉奈的根部，这一下像是控制住了泉奈的全身。泉奈的身体彻底变烫了，他的嘴唇也变得更红，只是他仍旧不肯看向扉间，试图和欲望做斗争。

呵。扉间发出一声耻笑，手指爬入沟壑间的后庭。泉奈紧绷的身体瞬间变软，他屏息，像是把所有的感知都集中在了扉间的手指上一样。

“呵呵，不要再装高洁了，泉奈。你的肠道可是在在热切地欢迎着我呢。”

“……”泉奈没有说话，眼中却镀上了层水雾。

为什么我会变成这样呢？

身体在叫嚣着，渴望着更多的爱抚，更多的刺激。想要被填满，想要去狂乱的巅峰。这些都是和他理智相悖的，可他们就是如此强烈。

泉奈忍不住喘息，他想要扉间快一点，再快一点。想要，好想要被贯穿，那种疼痛的快感。

扉间按压着他的前列腺，一下下耐心地刺激着，分泌的液体已经很多了，可他还是不肯进行下一步。泉奈开始轻微晃动着腰，腿来回摩擦着。

“很想要吧，泉奈。”扉间又问了。

不，我不……

扉间故意在这时狠狠刺激了一下，泉奈像案板上的活鱼一样弓起了背。眼泪从他眼眶里滑出，喘息变作了呜咽。

“这样是不够的吧？”扉间另一手撩拨着他的尖端。

泉奈的双腿蜷了起来，整个生殖的部分都暴露在扉间面前。

“继续……”泉奈用极小的声音说，“扉间……”

扉间笑了。泉奈最大的让步和乞求就是叫他的名字了。其实他也很想马上进去，但今天他想再忍耐一下。

“求我吧，泉奈。想要就求我。”

“你……！”扉间不忘了刺激他的前后，还在他胸前的敏感处用舌头舔动。泉奈轻呼一声，喘得更厉害了。“快……快进来吧……”他简直要哭了，自暴自弃的哭。

“你不是不想让我做吗？”扉间虽这么说，手已经凃起了润滑油。他亲吻泉奈的嘴，掠夺他的舌，在激吻中进入了泉奈的身体。

“啊。”

“哈。”

两人都不由发出满足的一声。

扉间长驱而入，在里面疯狂地抽动着。穴口被撑大，体内被胀满，腿像是无法合上了般。虽然快感不强烈，却十分舒服。啊，在不停地被顶撞着！

然而时间久了就没有一开始那么刺激了，剩下的只有黏糊糊的感觉，这让泉奈厌倦。扉间大概也觉得这阶段差不多了，就寻找着泉奈的敏感点。他拎着泉奈的腿调整姿势，很快就顶到了泉奈的前列腺。

泉奈急促地轻呼一声，他想要压抑这种声音，无奈扉间不给他机会。这种方式比毫无规律的抽插厉害得多，下腹仿佛乱作一团，发出坠坠的疼痛，有什么在急着释放出来。

来了，就是这种感觉。泉奈断断续续地想。强烈的刺激让他几乎要受不了，他不想失控，可是又很想摘到最高树枝上的果实。他的眼角溢出泪水，他紧绷着小腹，本能地配合着扉间的动作。扉间的手也变快了，粗糙的摩擦感令他大脑一片发白。

这时扉间有意慢下来，泉奈得不到满足，腰的动作变得很是明显。

“别着急，泉奈。”扉间舔着他的耳廓说。泉奈恍然清醒过来，勒令自己不要动。躁动蔓延在全身，想要那种通达百骸的颤抖。他循着视线的热度，像是能透过黑暗看到扉间一样。

“你又想捉弄我。”泉奈恨恨地说。

扉间还在有节律的起伏着，泉奈的脸则是完全红了，他在绝顶的门前徘徊着，就是无法跨过门槛。

“说喜欢我吧，泉奈。”扉间诱惑道，他说话时有热气喷在泉奈脸上。

“想……都别想……”

“你是真打算拒绝了？”扉间的手指擦过泉奈被撑开的穴口处紧绷的皮肤。

“啊！”泉奈短促地呜咽了声，还是坚决地摇头。

扉间笑了。他突然对着敏感点发起猛攻，泉奈措手不及，无法控制的声音不绝于耳。

果然你的声音很好听。

泉奈双腿大开，每一丝肌肉都在紧绷。他的脚趾蜷起着，喉咙干得厉害。扉间看着他双眼上翻，手死死地抓着床单，知道他马上就到了。

很快泉奈射精了，射过后紧接着又是另一股热流。泉奈的四肢张着，双目无神，像是只被打捞出来的鱼。他全身都是汗，额发黏成一缕一缕的。

扉间动作不停，还刺激同一个地方。泉奈察觉到了他，微微抬头，眉头紧锁。

“你又来……”

泉奈也摸索出了扉间的兴趣。扉间很喜欢折腾他，看他平时不会出现的丑态。扉间喜欢看他高潮时玩坏了般的表情，还喜欢他求饶。看来现在要开始后者了。

泉奈挪动着身体想把扉间的东西弄出去。然而扉间的床是西式的那种，又软又大，他趴过去爬，还炽热硬挺的东西从他身体出去了几寸。但是之后他的脚腕就被抓住了。

“别想跑了。”扉间环住了他的腰，调整出方便后入的姿势。

“不行，我不喜欢这样……！而且还很脏……”泉奈抗议着。

虽然他知道那是没用的。

泉奈感觉到自己的大腿根部蹭在扉间的腿上。他只好把自己的脸埋在床垫里，因为眼泪又流出来了。

高潮之后的身心都是空的，还会有种难以名状的难受。像是做了错事，又像是觉得自己是世界上最悲惨的人。

肉棒……在贯穿着我……

泉奈发现自己的身体又开始渐渐适应了，想要继续享受这种运动。

真是没救了……像奴隶一样……

扉间扶着泉奈的腰，看泉奈的脊背是如此雪白。他一手托起泉奈的腹部，亲吻他的若隐若现的脊骨和肋骨。

正是这具身体让他失了理智……

也许，他才是泉奈的奴隶。


	20. 结局2番外——葛佩莉亚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和结局2的叙述有一点不同的地方，就是偶有脑洞就写出来爽爽，这次不是肉

事情发生在泉奈发疯后的第五年。

有一天有位油腻的大臣突然在宴会上叫住扉间，问他是不是私藏了什么好东西。扉间一脸莫名，大臣则是坏笑，说，“我都看到了。”

原来某日大臣拜访住在这条街上的某人，陪贵妇人散步时从扉间的窗口暼到了一个人影。

一个倩丽的，却也如幽灵般苍白的人影。他有着长长的黑发，微微卷着，还穿着一身对于男人来说过于艳丽的和服。露出的脖子长而挺拔，就是过分惨白。

诡异的美感让人产生了一种去亵渎的欲望。

大臣视力很好，一眼便瞧上了他。曾经有段时间华族之间传言说千手教授养了个色子，但是最近没人见他们一同出现了也就不了了之。大臣再度望向窗口时，那个人影已经消失了。他敏锐地察觉到其中可能有某些事情。

看来千手教授养了色子是没错，可他们不一起出现不是因为厌倦了，那是因为什么？

不过毕竟，那么漂亮的皮囊，换谁都舍不得扔吧。想到这里大臣吃吃发笑。他有了个主意，想一定要见一见被关在洋馆里的那个人。

“你看到了，又怎么了？”扉间的态度一下子冷下来，周围散发的寒气都要冻死人了。不过大臣可是铁了心的。大臣不紧不慢地问起了千手柱间伯爵的状况。他有证据表明，千手柱间不仅仅是长期在国外那么简单，千手扉间应该知道他失踪了，甚至已经死了。

大臣稍稍威胁了他一下，千手教授的红眼眯了起来。这件事可大可小，主要看两人的态度。

“你想要什么？”千手扉间仍旧一点都不客气。这真是稀奇。这么教条的一个人竟然会被什么人动摇。

“教授，把你的葛佩莉亚拿出来给我看看，这总可以吧？”大臣说得带了几分猥琐。

“……之后呢？”

“先带我去看看货吧，这不打紧吧？”大臣仍是笑。

扉间不想在人这么多的场合与他发生口角，就提前离开，开着车带他去了洋房。

下车后，大臣仰望了下这栋房子。天空是绛蓝色的，铁门锁着，没有门房看管。房子建得有点哥特，让人想起小说里的榭鄂邸。总之，和千手教授这种神秘气质很相符。

毕竟当年说起千手教授突然养了个色子的事时，完全没有人特别惊讶。反倒都说他要是哪天爱哪个女人爱得死去活来才不正常呢，顶多是会娶个华族女子为妻，过着相敬如宾的生活而已。现在他们反倒有种获得了答案的感觉——哦，原来喜欢男人啊，太正常了。

千手扉间开了门，示意他可以进去。

大厅很空，整栋房子阴冷冷的，缺乏人气。壁炉里烧着火，华丽的织物，真皮的沙发倒是一样不少。千手扉间开了电灯，这时楼梯上响起了脚步声。

“您回来了，哥哥。”从窗口看到的男人走下来，面带不可思议的，温柔的笑意。大臣觉得不可思议是因为，没想到那个人竟然会有表情。然而千手扉间一点高兴的意思都没有，只是随便哼了一声。男人循向大臣的方向，“您带了客人来吗？”

“嗯，他是路过的。”

“不，我是你……哥哥的朋友。”大臣笑道。很明显，刚才千手扉间瞪了他一眼。

“是这样吗？”男人一根食指抵在下颌上，“我给您倒茶。”说罢，他去厨房了。

“看完了？可以走了？”扉间冷声冷气地问。

“他不是刚要请我喝茶吗？不好就这样辜负他的好意吧？”

大臣顺理成章地坐下。千手扉间坐在离他很远的沙发上，杀气肆意。

千手扉间不想有人知道这个秘密，这个秘密对他来说和千手柱间的失踪价值等同。大臣判断。千手扉间对男人的态度一点都不高兴，这是为什么。

男人拿了茶壶出来，摸索着给他们倒茶。

他的眼睛……？

大臣敏锐地察觉到了问题。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我是宇智波泉奈。”泉奈回答。

“泉奈，坐到我这边来。”扉间突然发声。

“嗯，不过哥哥不能对朋友这种态度啊。”泉奈坐在扉间旁边，一副乖巧样，“还是说，客人您不是哥哥的朋友呢？”

大臣觉得一阵发冷。明明泉奈是笑着说的，却让人很害怕。

果然，能和疯子在一起的只会是疯子。

“怎么会呢？您的哥哥是……”大臣正要问，但被千手扉间无情地打断了。

“喝完茶就走吧，我还有事。刚才喝了酒我也需要早休息。泉奈，你留在这里，我去送他。”扉间说完就拎着大臣一条胳膊把他拖了出去。

刚一出门大臣便小声说，“真是个不错的人。他看不见？而且脑子也出问题了吧？脑子是后来才坏掉的吧，所以教授才不愿意把他带出来了？”

“所以呢？”扉间冷声问。

“我不介意和您共享他。看得出来教授您不会愿意把他转手，就算你不像之前那么喜欢他了。”大臣笑着说。“他把你当成了自己的哥哥才态度那么好？肯定和对你的态度截然不同吧。”

“你说完了吗？”

“我过几天会再来的。”

 

看来大臣是真的想把泉奈弄到手，过两天果然不请自来。

大臣进了门里，去敲房门，过了几分钟有人来敲门。然而这一开门大臣就察觉到了不同。

态度，眼神，和上次完全不同。

和之前见识过的阴冷不同，这次泉奈更像是在窗口看到的那次——虚无，冰冷，锋利。

“您找谁？”泉奈用相当不客气的态度问。

“是xx大臣。”千手扉间很快出现了。“我记得我没同意您过来。”

两人都穿着晨衣，看得到泉奈轻飘飘的衣服里露出来的锁骨。

真真是个尤物。

“不，您同意了。”大臣说，“这是您的让步，把您的葛佩莉亚借给我。”

“这是什么意思，千手扉间？！”

没想到反应最大的竟然是泉奈。“你……把我卖了？！”泉奈完全看着扉间，两人互相对视时仿佛周围什么都不存在。

被忽视的感觉有点不好。

“不是的，泉奈，你听我解释……”

扉间还没说完，泉奈就怒气冲冲的跑上去了。扉间刚要去追，想起还有个人在这里。

千手教授的态度彻底变差了。“随您怎样威胁，不要再来了！”

门就这样在他面前关上了。

 

洋房里的事还没结束。

千手扉间也没想到泉奈会清醒过来。他是昨天晚上发现这件事的，听到泉奈叫他扉间时，他直接扑过去把泉奈搂得很紧。

“你这是抽什么风……千手扉间……”泉奈在他怀里简直要喘不上气了。

千手扉间一直憎恨泉奈把他当成宇智波斑，更憎恨他对宇智波斑的态度。发现他们只是关系很好的兄弟时，扉间还松了口气。然而没过多久他就又忍不了了。

——我明明就在你眼前，你却对我视而不见。

于是有一天夜晚，如同为了报复般，千手扉间以兄弟的名义强上了泉奈。

他第一次见到泉奈哭了，不是生理性的泪水，而是哭了。崩坏的哭泣。

起初千手扉间还心存愧疚，直到第二天泉奈想要粉饰太平。那一阵扉间疯狂地报复这兄弟二人。结果更糟了，泉奈被折腾得接受了这种乱伦的关系。扉间一气之下不想理他了。只在无法控制的时候才一言不发地接近他，袭击他。

泉奈也有阵子不怎么理他，甚至都不叫哥哥，叫“斑”了。可是后来还是接受了……

我们的关系还会再扭曲一点吗？扉间都忍不住自嘲。

时间久了，扉间以为他放下了，不会对泉奈有那么大的执念了。然而泉奈叫出“扉间”时，他的心防再度崩塌。

原来他对泉奈的喜欢有这么深沉。

简直到了……的程度。

那一瞬间扉间明白了。他一直以来都想否定，他没有“爱”这种感情，他不会对谁有过分强烈的感情。可是现在他发现自己爱泉奈。不仅仅是肉体，而是一种结合，如果把泉奈从他身边拿离，他会有分割血肉的痛。

可惜泉奈不那么觉得。

泉奈发现了时间上的异常，他陷入了深深的自我怀疑当中。

“我疯了，是不是？”泉奈问他。

“不要想了。”扉间搂着他，前胸贴在他的脊背上。

扉间追上了泉奈，一把拉住了他的手。

“我疯了很久，你就厌恶我了，所以把我卖给别人？”泉奈质问他，“果然我对你来说就是玩物，一个可以随便控制的玩物！”

扉间把他按在墙上，深深地吻了下去。泉奈不停地挣扎着，直到唇齿相接的亲吻结束，他把扉间推开了。

“你想要的只是这个。”泉奈自暴自弃地说，“我知道的。”说完他就要走。

“不是的，泉奈。”扉间抓住了他的袖子，“如果不是你醒来，我都不知道我有多喜欢你。甚至，我觉得我爱上你了。”

泉奈爆发出两声冷笑，“爱？！你再说一遍？别说这种浪漫主义的话了，再说我也不爱你。”泉奈疲倦地垂下头，靠在墙上。“我就是你发泄的工具而已，我已经忍了。反正我也不知道下次会是什么时候发疯，什么时候才会再醒来……”

“泉奈……”

“千手扉间，记得你死之前把我杀了。”泉奈轻飘飘地望着他，扉间感觉他距离自己很远很远，“我们就是这样的关系罢了。还是那句话，我什么都给不了你。连感情都是……”


End file.
